In Five Seconds Everything Changed
by smurfilicious
Summary: Mike was involved in a tragic car crash. It is now up to Harvey to step up to the park and prove that he does actually care about Mike
1. Back to baby years

**Everything changed in five seconds**

Harvey groaned as another one of Mike's kicks hit in the region of his groin. Mike was trying to avoid another diaper change where he was made to lie on his back. He started to get grizzly, kicking and starting to cry.

"Come on buddy, just two minutes. I know you don't like it."

Mike told Harvey exactly what he thought of this by trying to wriggle off his changing mat. Harvey had to keep a hand on his leg to prevent him from rolling away. Harvey sighed, quickly finishing what he was doing; righting Mike's clothes. He lifted him off the mat and put him on the floor to see if he would crawl, but Mike just sat there with a confused look on his face eyeing Harvey with his puppy dog eyes as if to say, _What do you think I am going to do._

It had been exactly two months since Mike had been involved in a horrific crash on in which his friend Kyle had died in. Mike had been very lucky to survive. He was not lucky, however, to have been left with major brain damage which meant that Mike now had the mentality of an eighteen month-old baby; he could not talk or do anything for himself anymore.

Harvey could not believe that this had happened to his puppy. Of all the luck in the world, this kid has shit all, losing his parents when he was ten and now this. When could Mike get a break?

Harvey could still remember getting the phone call from the hospital. He had been the first contact in Mike's phone. He was horrible to the kid most of the time, telling him what to do. Yes, that was his job, but the kid had tried so damn hard to be friends with Harvey. He was starving for someone to trust- to look up to and respect. Harvey had been an ass by rejecting him, like he wasn't good enough for him. Mike was the younger version of himself—going nowhere in life until someone helped him. The difference was, Harvey was friends with his 'savior' while Mike had been pushed away by his.

Harvey's blood had run cold when he had learned of Mike's accident. Mike was like his little brother. He felt as though it was his job to protect the kid. He was the reason Mike stormed out of the office and went off to get drunk and high with one of his 'friends'. Harvey used the term loosely when thinking of Mike's friends. They were more like people who used him for his 'freaky brain' which Harvey thought was sad. Mike was a genius, but a normal kid; not some freak for people to prey on.

Donna had been devastated to learn about the kid. She couldn't deny the maternal feelings she felt towards him, even if Mike was only ten or so years younger than Harvey. He just seemed so much younger, like a little lost boy in need of some love.

"Come on, Junior. Let's see what Mommy left for eating. I'm starving and I am guessing you are, too, seeing how you're eyeing up your fingers." Harvey shook his head, laughing as Mike looked at his finger like it was a delicious treat.

"Mmm. Chicken and rice. This looks edible," Harvey said skeptically. Mike had to have all his food puréed until he could stomach solids again.

Mike sat in his high chair playing with a soft rattle, shaking it and trying to eat the little coloured balls inside the plastic.

"You won't get into that, kiddo. It's fool proof." Harvey sniffed the chicken and rice, nearly gagging. It smelled absolutely revolting. Donna was a good cook, but even the mighty Donna couldn't make this look nice.

"I think I deserve a new suit, Mike, if Daddy gets you to eat this. What do you say?" Mike smiled, banging his hand on his tray when he saw his food.

"Okay, Kiddo. Let's see if we can get you to feed yourself today. Chloe said we've got to be practicing your fine motor skills." Chloe was Mike's therapist. She kept an eye on Mike's progress, which would hopefully include walking. He had to learn to crawl before he could walk and eventually speak.

"Pup, watch me. Hold the spoon like this and bring it to your mouth."

Mike gurgled, dribbling on his bib. Harvey was pleased with his decision to put it on.

Mike clapped his hands and opened his mouth obediently, like a baby bird waiting for a worm.

Harvey tried to be patient with Mike as the kid damn near covered everything with his lunch. "Mike. In the mouth, pup. Don't just dribble it out. You need to close your mouth."

Mike grabbed the spoon suddenly and threw it on the floor, giggling, pleased with his actions. Harvey sighed, running a hand through his not-so-perfect hair (after Mike had managed to flick food and rub his drool-covered hands in it).

"Does that mean we don't like this? Or are you just being a naughty puppy?"

Mike smiled adorably, picking up his bowl.

"Oh, no you don't. I know your game, Mike." Harvey took the bowl with him, knowing not to leave it with Mike. He had learned from previous experience that one of Mike's favourite games was throwing food on the floor.

"One clean spoon. Now, are you going to try and feed yourself, buddy?"

Mike stuck his fingers in the bowl, scooping the chicken, which was nearly liquid.

Harvey frowned. "You really don't believe in taking things slow, do you Mike. Not gonna be long until you're eating stuffed crust pizzas and whizzing through my files."

Mike responded by smiling as he scooped the rest of the liquid.

"I guess you did take on board what I said. Start behind the eight ball and you'll never get in front."

"Mike! Good boy! You crawled kiddo!" Harvey had set Mike down on the soft blanket with zoo animals on it while he sorted through some files. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the kid trying to crawl. Harvey had recognized the signs of Mike trying to crawl as witness his niece's first crawl. His niece and Mike had the same determined look on their faces. Harvey observed as Mike positioned his hands on the floor and jerked his bottom forward. Harvey resisted the urge to go get the camera at the risk of putting Mike off. He would rather face the wrath of Donna than delay Mike's progress

Mike had managed to crawl as far as the TV. Granted, it wasn't very far, but it was something.

Mike laughed happily as Harvey tickled his chin, praising him.

Harvey lifted a really cranky Mike out of his car seat. He really hadn't wanted to wake Mike as he had been sleeping peacefully in his crib after his crawling antics. Harvey had quickly learned that Mike crawling equaled him getting next to nothing done in regards to his work. The kid was into everything: pressing the buttons on the oven, playing with the plug sockets. Harvey made a note on his phone to buy some sort of baby-proofing equipment. Harvey carried Mike into the center that they had become so accustomed with. Mike had to attend therapy two days a week, where his therapist, Chloe, assessed his progress.

Chloe smiled brightly as she saw Harvey and Mike. Chloe was the sort of person who could brighten anyone's day. She had that naturally jolly exterior without being in your face and annoying.

"Afternoon, Harvey. Hello, Mike."

"You gonna say hello, Mike?"

Chloe just smiled when Mike hid his head in Harvey's shoulder, sucking his thumb as he cuddled his hippo stuffed animal.

"Shall we just journey into my room?" Chloe asked beaming at Mike. Chloe offered Harvey a coffee and sat down on her leopard print chair. "So, how have we all been getting on?" Chloe asked as Harvey got Mike settled in his lap and began to undo the toggles of his navy duffle coat. Mike whimpered a bit and pushed against Harvey as he temporarily had to remove his thumb from his mouth.

"Shush, shush. There we go, pup. All done." Turning to Chloe, Harvey apologized, "Sorry about that."

Chloe waved it off with a smile. "It's quite alright. We want you to be comfortable. Don't we, Mike?" Mike started pulling at his shoes, trying to unfasten them, Harvey noticed. Smiling, he bounced Mike on his knee and pulled him back against his chest to prevent the younger man from reaching his shoes.

"You can take his shoes off, if he would be more comfortable."

Harvey smiled gratefully at Chloe. "Shall we take your shoes off, kiddo?" Mike smiled dribbling down his top as he did so. Harvey tapped Mike's nose as he bent down to remove the Nike trainers that Donna 'just had to get for Mike'.

Mike kicked his feet happily when his shoes were off and got to work pulling his sock off. "Trying to make ourselves at home, eh, pup?" Harvey said smirking.

"You want to go play? Toys are over there," Chloe suggested kindly, Mike looked back to Harvey sucking his thumb "Daaah!" Mike babbled and pointed over to the box of toys. Harvey smiled "Yeah go for it kiddo"

Harvey gently placed Mike on the floor. Mike sat for a couple of seconds, trying to get his bearings, then began his crawl over to the toy box.

"Well, he is crawling. That is fantastic progress, Harvey. You should all be proud of yourselves, only two months in. That's fantastic."

"Yeah he's brilliant," Harvey said shaking his head in amazement. Mike really was a remarkable kid.

"How is his eating? Does he eat proper meals?" Harvey sighed. Eating was a tough one. Mike had to be in the mood to eat. If he wasn't, then you hadn't a cat in hell chance of getting him to. He didn't exactly want to say it like that, so in a more diplomatic way, he said, "He prefers his bottles. He will eat, but he has to be in the mood to eat. He eats small amounts at meals."

Chloe nodded. "As long as he continues to eat the small amounts of food along with the bottles he needs, then there should be no problems there."

Harvey fished out the black notepad in his bag. "Donna and I have been keeping a record of mealtimes."

"Fantastic. You could do my job," Chloe said laughing. "Does Mike still fight diaper changes?"

Harvey frowned, nodding. "Yeah, I have some pretty impressive war wounds," he drawled, smiling over at Mike, who was trying to stuff an oversized ball into a cup which was clearly too small, but Mike seemed happy with what he was doing.

"He doesn't seem to like lying on his back for prolonged periods of time. We usually try to get diaper changes done as quickly as possible."

Chloe nodded, taking notes as Harvey spoke. Every so often, she smiled over at Mike who sometimes returned the grin, depending on what new things he had found to drool on and break.

"That probably has to do with anxiety. You could try changing him higher up. Do you usually change him on the floor?"

"Usually just where it's convenient."

"Some children prefer to be higher up so, try on a table or a worktop."

"We never thought of that, did we, kiddo?"

Mike crawled over, kneeling and placing his new toys into Harvey's lap.

"Oh, what do we got here, buddy?" Mike walked the animals along Harvey's leg, smiling as he did so. Harvey took a hankie out his pocket and wiped the drool from Mike's face. Mike turned his face and whined a little, starting to cry.

"You want a pacifier, buddy?" Harvey offered the pacifier to Mike, who latched on, trying to mount Harvey's knee. Harvey helped him, lifting him, pulling him up to sit on one knee. Mike bounced up and down, giggling, Harvey smirked down at him

"Is there anything else which you wish to discuss or bring up?"

Harvey nodded, bouncing Mike as he was grizzling usually a sign of boredom or needing something done. "You need a diaper change, buddy?" Harvey gently maneuvered Mike to check, pleased when he was faced with a clean diaper. "No, we're just getting fed up. Sorry, Chloe. I will try and be quick. He gets grumpy easily. I suppose this is a fine example. He gets grouchy if he doesn't want to do what you're trying to make him."

"Okay. I would presume that Mike's mentality just now is currently at baby level. I would estimate about 15-18 months old and even though this is a great age in terms of development, they can be notoriously grouchy."

I would say that you need to establish a discipline method with Mike. Though, I am not sure as to how effective it would be at this moment in time, but you could still try if you feel as though that is necessary."

"Okay, we will try that. It's just, he kicks out and bites and because he's physically a man, it hurts," Harvey said smiling.

"I completely understand and even if something, say like, a timeout method proved ineffective, then you could still say in a firm voice, 'No, Mike. Daddy doesn't want you to do that.' Harvey nodded his head hoping that Chloe's methods would prove useful.

"Okay, we are done for today. I will see you on Friday. Thank you for coming."

Harvey stood up and lifted Mike back onto the chair. In order to put his shoes on, Chloe played with the farm animals with Mike, making him laugh when she made the animal sounds. "What sound does the cow make? "Cow goes _moooo" _Mike cried out.

Mike giggled happily and pushed the animal away from his face, clapping his hands for more as Chloe played with him, making them jump up to him.

"Okay, Mike, can we wave 'bye bye' to Chloe?" Mike waved with a little help from Harvey, who gently took the animals out of Mike's hands. "We need to give these back to Chloe, buddy." Mike wailed slightly But Harvey just picked him up walking out the room.

As he strapped Mike into his car seat he pondered over everything that Chloe had said, wondering what development progress Mike would experience.


	2. Playing with Trevor

Mike smiled and pulled the spoon away from Harvey as the older man sat trying to feed him. "Good boy kiddo" Harvey encouraged Mike as he was trying to get Mike to feed himself. Mike waved the spoon about trying to aim for his mouth. Harvey was thrilled that Mike was trying to be more independent by feeding himself. "Good boy Mike, I think its" Mike laughed shovelling his soup into his mouth and covering his chin with it. bath time

"Trevor's coming today, what you think of that pup, mummy thought it would be a good idea" Harvey said rolling his eyes

"I think Trevor's a dick" Mike looked up at him and blew a raspberry.

"I knew you'd agree with me Junior" Mike pointed to Harvey "Daddeee" Harvey couldn't stop the outright grin on his face.

* * *

"Hey babe" Harvey said kissing Donna, who had an armful of bags. Mike looked up from the TV and smiled clapping his hands. "AHHH, AHHH"

"Having fun?" Donna asked Harvey who rolled his eyes, Mike nodded smiling as he looked at Donna for a brief moment before turning his attention back to lazy town. "What you watching baby" Donna cooed as she saw Mike dancing on the floor and trying to copy the girl on the TV with the pink hair as she jumped about with the blue guys in tights.

"Wazay owm" Mike answered sucking on his pacifier clapping his hands to the TV

"It's god damn awful," Harvey said cringing as the song started playing, Mike started his dancing again pulling on Harvey's hands trying to get the older man to join in and wiggling his toes to the beat to imitate the actions.

"Shall we bake a cake Mike?" Donna said teasing Harvey, knowing the very episode Mike was watching they had seen it at least six times Harvey glared at her. Mike grinned crawling over to Donna and climbing onto her lap cuddling into her sucking his thumb "You sleepy baby? Have we had a nap today" Donna looked over at Harvey who had taken the opportunity to change the channel to the baseball.

"Yeah before therapy" he answered checking the scored intently he needed to take the chance when he had the time, he loved Mike but the kid was so demanding he needed constant attention and got upset if Harvey switched his own TV on because he might want to watch something.

""Harvey! We are here" Donna said firmly smiling at Mike as the younger man was playing with her long necklace.

"Sorry I have been stuck watching the Garfield show or lazy town for three hours I need to watch something decent or my brain will actually fry" .

Donna shook her head smiling.

"How did therapy go today is he developing well? " Donna inquired as she took a shirt and a pair of trousers out one of her bags, Harvey stared at her, seriously hoping that it wasn't for Mike, Mike was messy and that shirt looked priceless- bought with his card

"He did well, and Donna that better not be for Mike to wear have you seen the way the kid eats" Harvey asked sarcastically as he picked up the shirt and looked at "him. It".. was not unlike one of those fine shirts he wore with his "Tom ford suits"

"It is, it's for when Trevor comes over" Donna explained ignoring the frown Harvey had on his face at the mention of Trevor's name

Harvey sighed, "He dribbles, have you seen the price of this, you used my credit card didn't you"

Donna didn't answer him instead turning to speak to Mike who had been playing with his monkey toy "Maybe, come on pup, let's get you dressed for Trevor, you excited about seeing your friend" Donna cooed, taking Mike's t-shirt off.

"He doesn't even know who Trevor is" Harvey grumbled, Donna raised her eyebrows in response

"I thought we discussed this, Trevor is Mikes friend "Donna said in her firm not to be messed with voice.

"I thought we agreed a few months ago that Trevor is an anchor, heck even Mike's grandmother does" Harvey yelled standing up and going into the kitchen annoyed he did not want Mike to have any contact with Trevor.

"Harvey you need to stop, Mike is seeing Trevor, he could have died in the accident he needs normality."

"We may as well just drop him off in ghetto county and let Trevor force the drugs down his throat"

"Harvey Specter that is not fair and you know it, Mike had a tongue he could have said no. Trevor is a young man who is trying to turn his life around, you need to remember who helped you out Harvey. Jessica gave you a chance you would have been in the gutter if it wasn't for her and you know it" Harvey stared open mouth as Donna's lecture finished he knew she was right but he was stubborn and didn't like to be told what to do.

"He is not seeing Mike" Harvey said firmly walking away to end the conversation.

"You want a bet"

* * *

"You must be Trevor?" Donna asked as she answered the door to a smart looking young man, dressed casually in jeans and a polo. Trevor held his hand out to shake Donna's hand "Mike told me all about you, Donna" Trevor said with a cheeky wink.

"I see, well Mike is inside playing with Harvey, come on in " Donna said invitingly, Trevor stepped in actually feeling quite nervous of being in Harvey's house the man was so intimidating and serious looking.

Trevor looked over to Mike who was sitting on a bright animal rug smiling and blowing bubbles as he listened to Harvey's animal noises. The first thing that he noticed was the diaper as Mike leant forward, he felt sick Trevor was filled with emotion he couldn't believe that Mike was this 'Ill'. Harvey turned aroundn oticing Trevor walk in the room; he pulled Mike onto his lap, a protective arm around the young man's waist. Mike babbled to him as he played with his boat meant to resemble Noah's ark it was something Harvey's mum had bought it had little cute fluffy animals in it and Mike loved it he would feel the animals getting a feel for the textures. Mike was next to notice the extra person in the room, someone he had never seen before. Harvey quickly settled Mike by rubbing his back as started to complain at seeing the strange. Trevor stood awkwardly in the doorway feeling uncomfortable that he was upsetting Mike, his best friend.

"Trevor, honey sit down, would you like a coffee or something?"

"I'm okay thanks, is the diaper really necessary?" Trevor almost whispered

Donna nodded sadly and opened her mouth to speak she was cut off harshly by Harvey.

"Yes it is not that you would know. Where the hell were you when your 'friend' was in hospital?" he raged.

"I was going through some things" Trevor explained lamely looking upset and not like his usual smug self.

"You are a coward, your friend was lying in hospital fighting for his life and you couldn't drag yourself away from your drugs long enough to see if he was okay, what if Mike had died, would you be happy? Is this all because he stole your girlfriend who by the way likes Mike better than she ever did you!" Harvey raged on, seething with Trevor, Donna was actually shocked she had known Harvey for years they were like brother and sister and she had never seen him so mad and worked up.

"Harvey, you're upsetting Mike" Donna said softly, gesturing to Mike who was crying loudly and staring at Harvey with his wide eyes. Harvey hadn't even noticed—he was so caught up in yelling at Trevor, Harvey leant over and picked Mike up. "Sorry baby come on buddy, let's go get you changed"

"Get rid of that," Harvey said as he walked out the room with Mike gesturing to Trevor.

"Look Harvey, I am not here to cause trouble, I wanted to see Mike—I care about him" Trevor tried to explain.

"He's got the mind of a baby, he can't be doing what you two used to" Donna replied calmly but firmly she didn't want to be arguing with Trevor the young man seemed like he really did care no matter how much Harvey had ribbed him.

Trevor sighed, "Look I have changed, and I am not dealing any more. I am training to be a school teacher."

Donna smiled, bouncing Mike as he played with his monkey "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Thank you Donna," Trevor said smiling at the woman he was glad someone was going to accept his apology. H e knew Harvey wouldn't but he did genially care about Mike he was his oldest and most trusted friend. "Look, I hope you don't mind but I brought a present for Mike, my girlfriend helped me pick it, I didn't know what to get she has a little brother so she had an idea, anyway, here."

"Would you like to give him it?" Donna asked not taking the bag from Trevor, Trevor nodded getting down on the floor. Harvey looked at Trevor sternly, as he gently placed Mike on the floor. " Mike, Mike look what Trevor's got for you."

Somehow, something in Mike's brain must have registered the familiar voice as Mike was able to crawl over to him without needing prompted to do so. Harvey clenched his hands at that, Donna held a comforting hand on Harvey's arm smiling reassuringly.

"Look Mike, this is for you, I bought you a toy" Trevor said unsure of how to talk to Mike—he was a genius it felt wrong talking to him like he was a baby, but he essentially was. Mike smiled bouncing as he grabbed for the plastic bag, Donna smiled at Mike's excitement.

"It's a puppy that teaches kids their alphabet and it sings and dances", Mike grabbed for his new toy dribbling in his excitement. The toy was passed to Harvey to verify that it was suitable and for him to open it, Mike leaned against Harvey's knee grabbing for his toy.

"Mike, don't grab" even with Mike being little Harvey wanted him to use good manners, Mike giggled clapping his hands and reaching for his toy again.

Harvey tore the cello tape off and pulled the puppy out of the box, Mike crawled into his lap to ensure that he was in easy reaching distance of his toy, grabbing for his toy again Mike pulled and pushed at Harvey's arm not giving up his struggle of trying to get the toy.

"No, Mike look at daddy, we don't grab" Harvey told Mike in a firm voice, Mike whimpered but sat back in Harvey's lap as the older man got rid of all the cardboard and plastic parts that Mike could choke on, once he had checked to make sure that the toy was safe it was finally given to Mike. Harvey ruffled Mike's hair as Mike squealed and held his new toy to his chest. He crawled over to Trevor pulling his friend onto the floor to play with him. Harvey gritted his teeth at seeing Mike do this he had assumed that Mike would ignore Trevor not knowing who he was but instead Mike was taking to him wanting him to play with him and it made Harvey feel a little bit jealous, threatened. It was his job to take care of the pup. And only his. He didn't need anyone muscling in.

"Look at this Mike, he sings" Mike looked up at Trevor observing everything he was doing and trying to copy.

"It sings 'twinkle twinkle little star', do you know that song?" Mike nodded happily and sang it quietly.

"That's it. Clever boy" Trevor praised awkwardly it felt weird to be talking to his ultra-intelligent friend like he was a toddler.

"I hate seeing him with Mike" Harvey confided in Donna as they stood in the kitchen having some coffee Donna had insisted that they give Trevor some alone time with Mike. Harvey had not liked this suggestion at all. "He is Mike's best-friend" she repeated.

"I thought we were agreed that you hated him too" Harvey's eyebrows rose.

"That was before this happened to Mike, he really cares" Harvey nodded along not really listening he couldn't stop the outright grin when he watched Mike refuse Trevor's fist bump.

"You are Evil Harvey, don't bother" Donna warned seeing the look on Harvey s face and knowing what Harvey was going to do.

Mike looked up at Harvey and smiled crawling over to Harvey as he walked in the room.

"Mike give daddy a bump" Harvey cooed bending down to the floor so he was height level with Mike, Mike grinned and fist bumped his daddy.

Harvey walked back to the kitchen triumphantly; Donna rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's actions

"You are so childish; I know you and Louis usually compete and then you are really childish but really there was no need for that," Donna said rolling her eyes.

"It proves it," Harvey said trying to justify his immature behaviour.

"What?" Donna asked not really being able to see what Harvey's actions had proved. "That you like you have to have on over someone" Donna sniped.

"It proves that Mike does not like Trevor," Harvey said simply smirking.

"How the hell does that prove that, he hasn't seen Trevor in months, that's why, grow up Harvey" Donna said shaking her head exasperatedly walking out the kitchen and going back into the living room.

"Hey guys you having fun" Donna asked cheerily as she bent down to give Mike a cuddle, he loved affection now that he had the mind of a toddler and both Harvey and Donna showered him in affection. Harvey could deny it all he wanted but Donna had seen the two of them curled up together as Harvey read to Mike or even just wanted to hold him if he had, had a stressful day at work and needed the comfort 'the little boy' gave him.

"We are, aren't we Mike" Trevor answered grinning at Mike. Mike nodded and crawled over to his bookshelf, grabbing a handful of books, he threw them at Trevor looking up at him expectantly pointing to the books.

"Oh very demanding Mike, you little monkey" Donna cooed rubbing Mike's back as he sucked his thumb cuddling into her

"I don't know how to read out loud," Trevor stated nervous about what Mike had asked him to do.

"Just try Trevor, you will be fine, Mike loves his stories don't you baby daddy has bought you lots of books and reads lots of stories doesn't he."

Trevor cleared his throat and started to read the princess and frog story, Mike edged closer to Trevor and eventually crawled into his lap sucking his thumb as Trevor read to him.

"Dadee wead"

"Does Harvey read to you" Trevor asked Mike who nodded

"Dadeee wead me"

Trevor felt awkward when Mike called Harvey 'daddy', he still couldn't believe how 'damaged' Mike was deep down he was actually delighted that Mike had found someone or rather a lot of people who would take care of him and give him the love and affection that he had been deprived off when they were just kids.

Trevor was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Mike abruptly sit up, "Bwottwle" Mike cried pulling his thumb out his mouth. Mike started crying before Trevor could try to figure out what his friend had said. Harvey heard the cries and was quick to enter the room "Hey, buddy, what's wrong" Mike crawled over to Harvey arms up wanting picked up. Harvey smiled picking Mike up, he rocked him on his knee as he sat on the couch "Shush, shush what's wrong?" Harvey asked again sounding concerned, it wasn't like Mike to cry for no reason. "Are you hungry kiddo?" Mike chewed on his thumb nodding looking up his daddy with his big green watery eyes.

"Mummy's made lasagne ofcourse you are, you are always after food " Harvey joked happily poking Mike in the stomach slightly. Mike made happy giggling noised dribbling and smiling at daddy

"Nummaay" Mike cried his mood soon changed as he wriggled trying to prevent from putting the bib on him. "NaohAHHH" Mike yelled scowling, his tantrums were escalating as his development improved as he was at toddler stage.

Harvey sighed and put the bib down on the tray bending his head to look at Mike. "Mike we need the bib on kiddo" Harvey tried again wincing as a foot connected with his leg, that was going to leave a bruise.

"AHAHA" Mike kicked his legs out going to kick Harvey again , Donna saw and intervened "Harvey he is just showing off because Trevor is there," Donna said, "You're too soft."

Mike whined as Donna quickly and efficiently fastened the bib around the young man's neck. "There monkey. Mike, the bib stays on for lunch."

"So Trevor how far on are you in your studying?" Donna asked as she smiled at Mike as Harvey fed him.

"What. Sorry I was I am about a qua -. Sorry I can't handle this I need to go" Trevor muttered and stood up abruptly leaving the room. Donna in shock quickly got up after him.

"What a surprise Mike, he has already walked out on you" Harvey said to Mike as he wiped the young man's mouth and stroked Mike's hair as he drank from his sippy cup.

"I am surprised he has lasted this long to be honest, he is a waste why the hell did you get involved with him kiddo, look where's it's got you" Harvey knew that he couldn't really blame Trevor for Mike's accident but it didn't stop him hating the guy.

"Trevor wait" Donna called as Trevor was in the hallway putting his coat on.

"What happened why did you just go? Mike needs you, you are not going to walk out on him again!" Donna said in her firm not to be messed with voice.

"I can't sit there and look at him like that. It's not, it's not Mike, I want my friend back," to Donna's surprise the young man actually had tears in his eyes as he said this and it was at that moment where she realised that no matter what shit Trevor may have gotten Mike in to, he always did care about him.

"Trevor, I know how hard it is, you think we like seeing Mike like this—I used to watch the kid recite everything from the books on cue and I have seen him beat lawyers twice his age—but this is Mike and we are all going to help him get through this, he needs his family," Donna silenced Trevor as he stuttered attempting to speak ."That includes you Trevor, Mike loves you, think of all the hurt he has been through in his life, you were there throughout all of it. Not Harvey and not me you. He needs you, are you really going to let him down again do you really want that on your conscience?" Donna asked as she herself had tears in her eyes thinking about the kind of life that Mike had, had.

"Harvey won't let me see him, I want to help I do!"

Donna smiled and pulled Trevor into her arms, the younger man did not object but wrapped his arms around his chest, he couldn't remember the last time someone had held him and told him that he wasn't just worthless someone needed him, depended on him.

"You leave Harvey to me." Donna said brightly winking at him.

"Now I don't think Mike is done playing yet"

* * *

"That's it good boy Mike, look what happens if you tip this" Mike giggled as he engaged fully with Trevor as the man played with him in the water basin. Donna admired Trevor he was not scared to get messy he was fully involved with Mike and laughed as his friend decided to pour a jug of water on him, he was reprimanded by Harvey softly mainly because the older man did not want a jug of water on him.

"Otopus otopus otopus," Mike chanted as he swam the octopus in the basin and put it on Trevor's head giggling with himself as he did so "Octopus on dur hwead de on dur hwead"

"Well look at this great big alligator, he ;s coming to get you, arrr arr" Trevor growled and smiled as Mike crawled away fast on the balcony laughing and hiding behind Harvey who bend down and stroked his hair tickling his chin.

"I Suppose I could get used to this, a nice relaxing glass of wine on the balcony while we have our babysitter"Donna smiled and cuddled up in Harvey's arms.

After a while Mike was showing the tell-tale signs of having had enough excitement for the day, he was becoming restless and cranky and whiney and not just with Trevor—when he had pinched Harvey, because the man took the water away as Mike got a bit too eager in soaking people, Harvey decided that enough was enough and it was nap time. Trevor had really gotten to see one of Mike's spectacular tantrums as he kicked and screaming at Harvey as the older man tried to get him ready for his nap. He had gotten a firm telling off when he bit Harvey's arm and Harvey had taken one of the 'good boy' stickers of his chart and replaced it with a unhappy face explaining to him why he was doing so so., Mike could see the consequences of his naughty behaviour that if anything this added fire to Mike's tantrum and it escalated he began to deliberately hurt Harvey by punching and kicking and tore his bedtime stories books refusing his 'night night kisses' It was one of the worst tantrums that Donna and Harvey had witnessed from Mike, they were warned by Mike's therapist that the tantrum would happen but it still came unexpectedly. Trevor had stood there in shock at seeing how Mike was behaving as Harvey carted Mike off to the bedroom to put him down for his nap. Donna reassured him that Mike was fine and they were just going through the 'terrible two's stage.'

* * *

Harvey and Donna could hear Mike whining as he lay in his crib not amused that his daddy had decide to end his play time.

"That really hurt, the kid has sharp teeth."

"Aw poor baby" Donna mocked smirking at Harvey.

"Finally some peace and quiet" Harvey said as he and Donna lay in their bed "I love the kid but god he doesn't half tire you out."

"So you won't be wanting one of your own then?" Donna asked sarcastically as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Not anytime soon, I think one pup is enough to be getting on with I quite like the colour of my hair the way it is" Donna laughed "Trust you to spoil a nice moment by going on about your hair."

"Today went well didn't it?"

"I assume that is a rhetorical question" Harvey asked cheekily.

"You know it did go well Harvey even if you won't admit it, the kid has changed we need to give him a chance" Harvey made a scoffing noise but wrapped his arm around Donna nodding. "He was good with Mike I just don't want him to drag Mike down again, the kid has amazing potential"

"You so care Mr I don't show my emotions and I'm all about winning"

"Yeah he wants to see Mike more frequently he actually had the balls to ask me"

Donna nodded rubbing Harvey's shoulder smirking as her boss almost purred in pleasure "I suppose if he babysits we would have more time to"

"To sleep?" Donna asked suggestively and cockily.

"Well, that really wasn't what I had in mind" Harvey replied as he pressed his lips against Donna's warm delicate ones , "Mr Specter" Donna said feigning shock " I'm really not that type of girl" as she stripped Harvey of his boxers .

Harvey groaned loudly as the baby monitor sparked into life, the cries coming across like an alarm.

"Typical" Harvey grumbled fumbling to pull his boxers on and trying to look for his t-shirt quickly throwing that on too.

"Good things come to those who wait" Donna teased, "On second thoughts, I am pretty tired,"

Harvey glared at her and left the room.

"He'd just dropped his toy, so where were we" Before Donna could even answer Mike's crying started up again.

"Oh for god sake we need some time to ourselves" Harvey whined as Donna stood up and quickly got dressed.

Harvey smacked his head off the pillow as Donna came in the bedroom carrying Mike .

"You have got to be joking me, Donna." Harvey started

"Harve,y we have been with him all day he is confused, he doesn't understand why he is by himself" Harvey's eyes stopped rolling when Mike held his hands out to him a smirk was released as he took Mike into his arms, laying him down next to him. "You mister are supposed to be napping" Mike giggled and kicked his feet slightly. "Yes I know you understand me."

"Come on nap time kiddo," Mike whined but curled into Harvey's back Harvey kissed Mike's head and closed his own eyes as Donna pulled the covers over both of them smiling at her two boys


	3. Let it snow

**AN. **

**Hey guys. I would love if you could review and let me know what you think of my story. Reviews are much appreciated and are great motivators. **

**Thanks and hope you enjoy**

**It only takes 2 seconds to write a review to let me know how you like it**

**This chapter is set Six months after Mike's accident **

**Mental age is between 2 and 2 and a half so expect TANTRUMS :P**

Harvey smiled as he stood looking out onto the balcony through the glass doors, it was only novemeber and in the last week the temperatures had rapidly dropped overnight and New York had been submerged under a blanket of snow, Harvey just knew that Mike would want to play in it, they had been in the middle of bath time when Mike squealed pointing outside his eyes wide with amazement at seeing the snow flakes. It would be good to go out and do something rather than just sit in the house curled up in a blanket and watch movies as long as Mike was properly wrapped up Harvey thought that he would have a great time. He took another look thinking how beautiful the ground looked from way above.

* * *

Going back into the condo shivering as it was suddenly warm he could see Mike siting on the carpet surrounded by some building blocks "Twingle winkle ittle swar dow wonder wat du ware" Harvey smiled lovingly over at Mike who was busy building a house out of some coloured building blocks. "Buddy it snowed last night" Harvey said bending down onto the carpet to sit next to Mike who smiled around his pacifier seeing his daddy sit down "Buildeee" Mike cried happily offering Harvey some bricks "What we building kiddo, we building something cool" Mike smiled putting the corner of one of the blocks in his mouth , Harvey tuted gently removing it ignoring the look Mike gave him, the kid ate absolutely everything Donna had caught him trying to eat the TV remote he had already tried to knaw through the puppy ornament a present given to Harvey from his mum. Harvey and Donna had realised that Mike would try to eat everything, he had no understand of why we don't eat cables or remote controls.

"Swupid swupid" Mike cried throwing a block across the room when his knee hit the model causing it to fall to the floor. He was frustrated and annoyed that it wasn't working for him. Harvey had thought that the blocks would be good for developing Mike's coordination "Mike kiddo don't throw things look let daddy see" Harvey asked showing Mike how to build it without it falling "Nwot fwall" Mike shrieked giggling as Harvey put some more blocks on he was in awe of his daddy who could do anything, Mike clapped his hands drumming his feet on the carpet with excitement "Nwot fwall dada nwot fall" Mike continued to giggle amazed by what was happening before his eyes. Harvey grinned at Mike checking the clock on the wall he ruffled Mike's hair as he stood up, he needed to get Mike's clothes out so they were ready to go out to play in the snow.

"Mike stay here kiddo daddy will be back soon" Harvey told Mike firmly so Mike was clear of what wwas being asked of him. Mike could understand simple instructions now that he was roughly at a toddler's development age. Mike nodded rolling on the floor as he played banged the blocks off each other

* * *

"Mike look at what daddy has got for you" Harvey called walking back into the main lounge carrying the kids snow clothes. Mike looked around raising an eyebrow with interest, he grabbed for the hat that the older man had 'accidently' dropped on the floor (really Harvey had dropped the hat on purpose in the hope that Mike would take an interest) Mike smiled at the hat cutely which was blue toggle hat with a monster face and teeth "Mwonser" Mike cried playing with the ties, "Correct baby it is a monster do you like him" Harvey asked placing the diaper changing items on the carpet and laying the puppy plastic changing mat down.

He always tried to hide the baby powder away from Mike before the kid could get a chance to grab it. Mike loved to grab the powder and shake it on as many items as he could find, his favourite game was to wait until Harvey was all dressed for work and cover him in baby powder or to drool on him. Mike looked at him moving his head to see if the baby powder was behind daddy, Harvey saw the look and couldn;'t contain his smirk knowing what the young man was looking for "Uh uh daddy know's you mister you are not getting the baby powder, you can have the empty baby oil bottle" Harvey said taking the new one out the box , Mike grabbed it wondering what he could do with it, the first thing he did do was stick it in his mouth.

"Right buddy we need all these clothes to play in the snow" Harvey said trying to change Mike's diaper as quickly as possible while Mike was occupied. He was not looking forward to trying to put all the layers on the kid he knew that he would probably have to wrestle the clothes onto Mike the kid hated where clothes at the best of times and now Harvey was going to bundle him up in so many that he thought Mike would probably have trouble walking. "Right kiddo daddy needs you to lie down for him, can you do that" Mike whined but allowed Harvey to lie him down when he was handed a little toy, a windup alligator, "Here buddy a baby oil bottle and an alligator you are too spoiled" Harvey said mockingly tickling Mike's chin.

Donna and Harvey had had an idea of having lots of little toys in each room of the condo in case they needed to change Mike's diaper or get him dressed because he didn't like lying still and the longest diaper change (they had actually timed it) was 1 hour,Harvey had thought that this was ridiculous and decided that they needed to find another way to make Mike feel more comfortable or to distract him. The toys meant that Mike always had something new to entertain him while to distract him away from the thing that they were trying to accomplish. "Dwadeee awigawtor" Mike said poking the alligator and chewing on it holding his pacifier in one hand. Harvey smiled sadly Mike always had to have his comfort items which were his pacifier and his soft toy hippo "Yeah clever boy that is an alligator lift your bum buddy" Mike obliged humming a song as Harvey pulled the sweatpants over his diaper"Look at this new snow suit mummy got you this" Harvey said trying to instil excitement in his voice if he sounded as though he thought it was a daft idea then Mike would not even think about wearing the suit.

He couldn't ignore the frown that appeared on his sons face as he saw the suit , "It's like your jammys but for the snow it's okay Mike" Harvey tried to explain as he pulled another wooly jumper over Mike one of the ones which Donna's sister had knitted, she had knitted a few for them. Harvey had been very sceptical about Mike wearing them but had been told firmly by Donna that Mike wasn't a snob like him and would probably love it, it was one of those ones with a teddy bear on the front (like those god awful ones everyone's parents used to knit) it was classy though which made Harvey think it wasn't soo bad. Donna had been right of course Mike loved his wooly jumpers especially the one that had the dinosaur embroidery so much so that it could only be washed when Harvey or Donna sneaked it in after Mike was safely down for his nap to avoid tantrums.

"Daaddy av umper" Mike asked grinning as Harvey played peek a boo with him "Gwain" Mike squealed giggling each time Harvey 'appeared' from behind his hands.

"Daddy doesn't have a jumper with a teddy bear on it kiddo or a dinosaur, daddy has a lovely tom ford jumper something that he actually wouldn't mind wearing in public " Harvey explained he felt asthough he was babying Mike by putting him in a snow suit but he just wanted to ensure that the kid was warm and he supposed that Mike was essentially a toddler anyway. He wouldn't know the difference. Another thing that Harvey classed as babyish attire was onesies, Harvey hated the sight of the giant baby grows he really just couldn't understand why the hell an adult would voluntarily choose to wear something as weird as a baby grow. You would have to shoot Harvey before he would be seen dead In one (Donna had pictures to prove he did actually wear one), Mike had been having a crying fit refusing to Let donna put it on him so Harvey had to wear it to show Mike that it was fine. Donna could still picture Harvey dancing about singing Mike's bedtime song dressed in a monkey onesie. The truth was Mike had been wearing them since he first had his accident but he was slowly trying to assert his independence like a real toddler would and threw frequent tantrums.

The onesies were necessary now as Mike had recently started kicking the covers off at night because the kid couldn't lie still which resulted in him waking up early in the morning crying because he was cold. Harvey had decided that as much as Mike hated them the onesies with the feet were essential for sleeping partly because after three nights he was fed up of being woken up at three in the morning and having to get up at seven walking about like a zombie and also because he couldn't afford for Mike to catch any illnesses as the kid's immune system was still weak and he was very susceptible to catching colds or having throat infections. He had just recovered from a throat infection that he had suffered from for Almost two weeks, it was horrendous for not just Mike but Harvey and Donna who had to keep taking a reluctant child's temperature and supply him with endless supplies of drinks changing horrible diapers and going without sleep for 42 hours as Mike was miserable at because he was feeling awful.

"Ahaaha" Mike wriggled as Harvey tried to put another jumper on him one jumper was enough who needed two Mike was thinking as he protested "Dadee nwo-ahaha" Mike cried "Mike you need to be wrapped up warm or we can't go outside to play in the snow, it is freezing outside" Mike kicked Harvey whining pushing against Harvey's leg "Mike stop it enough no kicking, you want a timeout" The time out corner had been established a few months ago when Mike had started throwing big tantrums and frequently. Mike shook his head starting to cry he didn't like the timeout corner.

Harvey gently picked him up lifting him onto his knee "Buddy what's wrong is this because you don't like wearing clothes" Harvey asked smirking as Mike nodded rubbing his eyes, Harvey quickly wiped a tissue out of his pocket as Mike rubbed his snotty nose on his shirt he no longer winced when the younger man did this as he was used to it. Mike whimpered wrapping an arm around Harvey's neck "Come on can I lay you down to finish getting you ready the quicker we get out we can play" Mike didn't answer he carried on sucking his thumb but with no protests Harvey was fine with that.

* * *

"Mike buddy smile mummy will kill me if I don't get pictures" Mike turned around grinning at the camera. Harvey couldn't help but smirk after a onesie, two jumpers a pair of thick waterproof trousers and a bulky snow suit Mike could hardly stand let alone walk and kept falling over. Mike had started to cry when he fell on his bottom whimpering and rubbing at his eyes. Harvey smiled at him knowing that there was no way possible that the kid could have hurt his bottom with all the padding that he was wearing. "Mike you're okay buddy up you get" Harvey encouraged seeing the young man's watery eyes and instinct reaction to lift him arms up wanting picked up. He could tell by Mike's face when he was going to cry he did this thing where he scrunched up his nose and blinked twice looking down at his hands. Mike smiled struggling to sit up again giggling at first as he tried to sit up falling back onto his bottom after a while he got annoyed and started wailing holding his arms out to Harvey who was pulling on his boots Mike crawled over to him crying to be picked up "One second kiddo we need to work on your persistance" Harvey said quickly buttoning his black stylish winter coat reaching down to pick Mike up. " Mike kiddo you're very grumpy today did you not get enough sleep time last night" Harvey asked stroking Mike's cheek with his finger.

* * *

"Mike give daddy his phone back please" Harvey said exasperated as Mike had grabbed his phone when he had bend down to lift him out of the car seat. You take your eyes of Mike for one second and he has stolen or broke something. Mike shook his head hiding the phone in the seat compartment

"Mike daddy wants his phone on the count of three or its time out one, one and a half, two two and a half, I'm not joking Mike" Harvey wanted to laugh as he was doing the thing with Mike that he said he never would, he was doing the classic parenting trick of counting to three in order to get Mike to do what he said. It didn't seem to have the desired effect on Mike though as the young man giggled blowing a raspberry as he went to throw the phone onto the front seat "Mike do not throw daddy's phone I'm warning you Mike it's not funny" Harvey tried not to laugh as Mike looked up at him innocently grinning, Harvey and Donna found it difficult not to laugh when they were telling Mike of as the young man had a way of looking at them which made them melt

" Buddy sto stop it" Harvey chuckled as Mike grinned blowing a raspberry and hiding behind his hippo teddy looking up at him looked like a little innocent puppy. "No Mike don't put the phone In your mouth eww" Harvey quickly grabbed the phone dusting it off on his jacket. Mike kicked his feet against his car seat whining. Harvey sighed unfastening the clips and trying to keep a hold of Mike as the young man tried to run off as he was excited at seeing the snow, he had never seen it up and close before, well he had but not that he could remember. "Mike you need to wait with daddy" Mike cried out hitting Harvey's hand with his hippo "Mike enough kiddo unless you want to go home, how many times do we need to tell you not to hit kiddo" Harvey said sighing it seemed that no matter what they said or did the first reaction from Mike was to lash out with his hands and hit someone "AHHAH"

"So Mike what do you think about trying sledging today?" Harvey asked as they made their way down to the park from the car park, usually Harvey would put Mike in his wheel chair if they were going out as Mike had only just begun to toddle two months ago and still wasn't 100% steady on his feet he still fell over a lot but because of the snow they couldn't use the wheelchair as it would probably get stuck. Mike looked up at him chewing on his hippo and smiled widely.

"This looks like a good spot" Harvey said to himself as he put Mike on the ground while he got the sledge ready "Oh come on why won't you work" Harvey muttered as he tried to attach the rope to the sledge to ensure that Mike would be safe, he turned around and swore to himself "Shit kid no no you can't do that" Mike looked around wondering what the fuss was, in the time it had taken Harvey to attach the rope to the sledge Mike had wandered to the edge of the hill and was peering down ready to climb down. "Buddy you need to stay with daddy kiddo that's really dangerous"

"I think I preferred it when you couldn't walk then we could keep track of you, you are going to give me grey hairs" Harvey said rolling his eyes as Mike was scowling at him.

Harvey said to Mike as he picked him up holding him against his hip while he took Mike's hat out the bag. Mike whined wanting to walk he didn't want carried everywhere "Ada alk" Mike cried "Sorry kiddo it's too dangerous just now, in a bit okay?"

* * *

"Here we go Mikey let's get your hat on" Mike moaned knocking the hat off his head and into the snow, Harvey smirked raising an eyebrow as he picked it up and placed it back onto the young man's head. Mike made an angry sound which sounded a bit like car revving, attempting to knock his hat off again "Mike" Harvey said firmly "The hat stays on, if we do not wear the hat then there is no sledging" Harvey took a firm hold of Mike's hand as he went to hit him "You are too quick to hit Mr" Harvey told him in a disapproving tone trying to keep a hold of Mike as he squirmed and and wriggled in Harvey's arms. Harvey simply sighed bouncing Mike up on his hip, he was very much accustomed to the toddler tantrums now. Donna classed Mike as being in the terrible twos they were used to things being thrown across the room and getting slapped and kicked and the timeout mat was being used at least five times a day not to mention the scars that Harvey and Donna both carried with them after Mike's not so good habit of pinching people and grabbing to get their attention.

"Right I'm just going to put you on the ground so daddy can rest his arms" Harvey said truth was his arms were not sore just a bit uncomfortable but he wanted to encourage Mike not to cling to him all the time, the kid was like a little limpet. Mike cried unsure of being in the scary 'white stuff' he clung to Harvey literally wrapping his arms around the older mans legs "Mike you wanted down a minute ago- Harvey sighed " We can't walk if you are wrapped around my legs, let go a bit okay" Harvey felt awful as he could see the tears running down Mike's face at the refusal of being picked up. "Dadaaa ahaha uwwwpy" Mike cried Harvey smiled bending down to Mike's height wiping that lovely combination of snot drool and tears that every parent loves to clean. Harvey found it amazing how Mike always seemed to be dirty he was bathed every night and his face and teeth cleaned at least three times a day but he could still cover Harvey's suits in dirt.

"There let's get you cleaned up kiddo that's not a pull face you'll not get any girls with that face we have to be charming" Harvey chuckled earning a watery almost giggle from Mike that soon disappeared though and was replaced by the sad puppy eyes "Come on buddy where's Mike's famous grin where's daddys smile" Harvey asked showing his bottom lip to Mike, Mike poked Harvey's lip smiling slightly "Come ere kiddo I want to show you something" Harvey lifted Mike onto his knee pulling his back against his chest wrapping one arm around Mike's waist to ensure that the young man felt safe. Harvey leaned down to the ground still holding Mike in a protective embrace wincing as Mike accidently nipped his neck as he clutched on for dear life fisting his daddy's jacket.

"Look at this Mike this is snow you can pick it up it doesn't hurt" Mike looked at the snow in Harvey's hand hitting it with his glove before trying to transfer it to his own he looked down at it frowning "Dwit gwone" Mike said confused "Snow gwone dada" Mike shrieked, Harvey smiled "Yeah the snow melts when we touch it because snow is cold and we are warm" "dwe warm coz we gwos cwowes" Mike said trying to lean down to feel the snow but making sure that he was still holding Harvey. "That's good Mike, good boy you are clever Mike daddy and mummy's clever boy"

* * *

Harvey managed to get Mike to sit on the sledge with not too much trouble, he had been all ready for an all-out tantrum of fear and reluctance however it was quite the opposite Mike was intrigued by what the sledge was and was eager to sit in it. "Dadeee" Mike cried lying down in the sledge "buddy you need to sit down kiddo" Harvey said lifting Mike up and siting down pulling Mike back against him "Mike buddy you need to keep a hold of daddy okay" Mike nodded rubbing his blanket on his face "Okay we ready one two three" Mike let out a frightened squeal as the sledge started to go down the hill, Harvey tightened the hold he had around Mike he knew that it was unlikely that Mike would fall out but he didn't want to take the chance or terrify the young man. "Gwain gwain gwain" Mike cried happily digging his heels into the snow trying to push off.

After nearly two hours at the park building snowmen and sledging Mike must have been on the sledge at least 10 times Harvey looked behind them at the sky "It looks quite dark now buddy I think it is going to snow one more go and then we need to go okay" Mike ignored the last part drumming his feet on the bottom of the sledge excited that he was getting another shot.

* * *

"Dadaa nwo gwo" now gwo" Mike cried trying to crawl away quickly in the snow "Mike buddy come here monkey" Harvey said having to almost run through the snow in order to catch Mike who was a very fast crawler. It seemed amazing to Harvey that after his accident Mike could do nothing and now he could crawl at the speed of a cheetah. "You are too fast for me now kiddo, the next thing we need to do is try to potty train you, what do you say about that, you are making so much progress" The real tantrum began when Harvey picked Mike up carrying him to the car." NO NO NO NOO DADAAA AHHAHAHA" Mike screamed kicking with all his might.

* * *

"Mike stop it, sit in your seat" Harvey said firmly trying not to loose his cool with Mike who had slid down on the floor in the car lying down having a fit as he hamoured his legs against the floor and flailed his arms. "Mike will you stop please come on buddy we have had a nice time" Harvey was at a loss with what to do he couldn't reach down far enough to pick Mike up. "Mike we are going to be here all day" Harvey knew his reasoning was useless because in Mike's eyes he may as well be talking French.

Harvey crouched down so he was looking into the car "Mike baby what you doing" Mike stopped his kicking and looked over to where the voice came from he eyed Harvey for a second before resuming his kicking. "Mike buddy you want some milk buddy, you want a bottle" Harvey asked trying to stop the tantrum "NO NO NO" Mike screamed "Okay we are not siting here all day" Harvey said firmly as he pulled Mike's foot bringing Mike closer to him as he quickly lifted him up using his knee to hold holding him in the car seat. Mike cried trying to wriggle past Harvey screaming in his face as the man prevented him from doing what he wanted. "AHHHHH" "Mike enough you do not scream in daddy's face, that is naughty" Mike kicked Harvey, Harvey took a firm hold of Mike's hands ignoring the struggle "You do not kick people do you understand me Mike I will smack your bottom if you kick me again" "No-ohoh" Mike yelled, Harvey let go of Mike's hands pulling the strap across the car seat and getting into the driver's seat.

* * *

"Mike naptime kiddo" Mike shook his head "No daddy" Mike whined as he stamped his foot "Mike enough of that kiddo we don't stamp our feet at people"Mike was getting too fond of throwing a tantrum when something wasn't going his way. "That's not telling me you don't need a nap kiddo, that's telling me that the cranky little boy needs to have a sleep" Harvey muttered throwing the plastic trains into the box.

"Go way!" Mike screamed throwing himself on the floor dramatically Harvey rolled his eyes he was getting fed up with the constant tantrums it seemed Mike had a disagreement with everything. "Mike come here please and help tidy your toys" "NO" "Mike now please come here and help daddy tidy your toys away" Harvey said as he was in the process of putting the cars in the toy boxes. Mike cried tipping one of them out "Mike! I have just put those away help me put these away" Harvey could tell himself that he was starting to sound fed up with Mike and he didn't want to lose all the trust and patience that he had built up with Mike over the last few months but Mike wasn't making it easy. "Do not pinch daddy Mike" Mike stuck his tongue out at Harvey walking away from the toys and toddling into his room. "Mike get back here please, Mike" Harvey called in vain knowing that Mike was quite clearly ignoring him, he groaned as his shoulder alerted him to his discomfort as he took Mike's bottle of milk out of the pan. Harvey and Donna both found it lovely to feed Mike his bottle when the little boy was close to sleep it gave them a warm gooey feeling inside.

* * *

Bringing it through to his bedroom he raised an eyebrow as he saw Mike lying on the floor playing with his Thomas the tank engine train his room in disaray "You really are going for it today kiddo" Mike started crying sticking his thumb in his mouth as his daddy spoke to him. Harvey was concerned he was praying that Mike wasn't feeling unwell and that ws the reason for his naughty behaviour

"Buddy what's wrong?" Harvey asked picking Mike up sitting him on his lap placing the back of his hand on Mike's forehead "No you don't feel unwell you just overtired kiddo too much excitement for one day. I think that's why you are cranky and upset" Harvey cooed stroking Mike's hair, he lifted the young man onto his hip a he got Mike's crib ready. He checked Mike's diaper changed it and then carefully laid Mike down in his crib placing the bottle on the mattress "Night night baby have a good sleep" Mike curled up sticking his pacifier in his mouth too tired to even pick his bottle up. Harvey smiled picking up the bottle taking Mike's pacifier out as he held the bottle in Mike's mouth. Mike began to suckle his breathing becoming slower as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Night kiddo we'll see you soon, we had a good day today, even if you are becoming a little monster" Harvey planted a kiss on Mike's head ruffling his hair as he covered him with the sesame street Oscar blanket.


	4. Donna's birthday

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, I do this in between studying haha I really needed a break. **

**Review?! pleeeeese (I'll give you your own 'baby' Mike) :P**

**Mike has the mentality of a two year old in this chapter. This is about nine months after the car accident.**

Harvey groaned as he heard the noise for about the 100th time. Mike was sitting on the floor playing with a fire engine purchased from toys R us. pressing all the buttons (well one particular annoying button) "Mike I am sure that has more buttons please can you try another one" Harvey pleaded "That was is going right through my head like Louis's voice Please put another one on" Harvey requested, he would be hearing 'Let's go it's a fire' for months to come in his sleep.

Mike smiled grinning and shaking his head defiantly as he played the same button. Mike babbled as he sang the fire engine song that Donna had oh so kindly taught him, that was another thing that annoyed Harvey to no end especially when they were stuck in the car due to traffic and Mike would start singing the most annoying songs that Harvey had ever heard.

* * *

"Hey Mr you weren't supposed to eat all the grapes" Harvey scolded Mike gently, shaking his head. Mike looked up at Harvey grinning before crawling away "I guess that is going to be a diaper to look forward to" Harvey drawled sarcastically as he went back to painting the wall. Mike observed Harvey, intrigued at what he was doing.

"Ahhh dattt" Mike asked pointing at the roller "That's how I put the paint on the walls" Harvey explained to Mike while dabbing the roller in the paint. Mike watched a bit more before sticking his whole hand in the paint shaking it about Harvey rolled his eyes seeing what Mike had done. Mike was such a messy 'child' he dribbled covered himself in his lunch drenched himself in water and loves messy arts and crafts. Harvey and Donna wouldn't change him for the world though although they had both contemplated it when Mike had a particularly bad tantrum.

Mikeeee what are you like you think daddy is actually going to get some painting done" Harvey sing songed as he wet a cloth. Mike stood up following him to the sink as he played with some dinosaurs running them along Harvey's back "Ahaa ddadeee" Mike squealed happily "Oh no what's on my back AHHHH" Harvey screamed making Mike giggle.

"Okay Mike let's get your hands and your face washed" Harvey chuckled after seeing Mike run his hand across his face "You like like the Grinch kiddo with your green face" Mike squeezed his eyes together jumping giggling. His mood soon changed when he saw the wet cloth "No no" Mike cried running away when the man approached him bending down to wipe his face, crawling under the glass table. Harvey sighed as he lay on the floor and tried to pull Mike out.

* * *

"Mike come here please" Harvey asked Mike shook his head sucking his thumb starting to cry. "Mike come here buddy, daddy won't wipe your face then just come here" Harvey asked, Mike crawled out putting his hands on Harvey's knee as he pulled himself up. Mike was still not steady on his feet he had only just begun properly walking and often still fell over. Harvey quickly seized the opportunity to pull Mike into his lap wiping his face quickly. Mike started wailing at his realization of what Harvey had done to him.

"AAHAHAAAAHAHAHA" Mike started to kick his feet against the floor wriggling away from Harvey "See that was silly it's just a bit of water Mike" Mike scowled at Harvey as he picked up his frog rattle "You going to help me" "No" Mike yelled throwing a train at Harvey, Harvey raised his eyebrow ignoring the behaviour standing up and dropping the cloth back in the sink. Mike continued to cry sucking his fingers "Mike enough what are you crying for your're fine it was just a wet cloth buddy" "NO NO-AHHHHHHHH" Mike screamed smacking his hands off the floor.

* * *

"You going to bed soon cranky you're going to bed" Harvey said going back to his painting "Go play with your toys look daddy put your animals out and your dinosaurs "NO" Mike yelled shaking his head "NO NO" "Mike stop screaming at daddy. You are going to bed soon so I suggest you find something to do before that happens" Harvey said firmly, Mike threw himself on the floor onto his bottom "NO NO DADDY" "Yes you are I am going to put you in your crib in about forty minutes" Harvey informed the young man as he dabbed the paint brush in the tray.

Mike went to grab the roller "No Mike don't touch" Harvey said to Mike pushing him away gently "Mike go and play with your toys, you've got an I-pad buddy with lot of games, use that" Mike shook his head wrapping a hand around Harvey's neck pulling the man back "Mike I can't hold you all day and I'm not going to you need to go and do something why don't you draw me a picture" Harvey suggested, Mike shook his head again as he started crying.

"Mike do not touch the walls please. Mike no. Micheal what did I just say to you" Harvey asked already exasperated with the 'toddler' and he had only been up for about 3 hours. "ahhh" Mike cried stomping his foot in temper, leaning over Harvey's neck pinching the older mans skin. Harvey took Mike's hand holding it firmly "No! you do not pinch! That is naughty" Mike threw himself on the floor drumming his feet as he lay on his stomach head-butting Harvey's knee "Aw Mike you really are in the terrible two's aren't you I preferred it when you were just in your baby mind at least we got peace didn't we"

"You going to go for a sleep before mummy gets back to give me a break Harvey muttered under his breath "What do saying" Mike asked seeing his daddy speak but not hearing him "Nothing gets by you does it kiddo" Harvey said fondly.

* * *

Mike looked up at Harvey climbing onto his knee "Uddle" "Just give me a minute to wash my hands Mike" Harvey said standing up to go to the sink, Mike grabbed his jeans looking up at him with tears in his eyes "I can't hold you now kiddo I'm covered in paint"Harvey told Mike regretfully Mike cried out crawing at some speed towards Harvey Dadaa" Mike whimpered holding his arms up as he sat on the floor watching Harvey change.

Harvey really needed a shower but knew Mike would not be impressed if he did this. "Just a minute kiddo" "Dadeeeeee-aha" Harvey sighed at the whining it seemed Mike had been craving full attention lately so much to the point that Donna had to hold going to the toilet until Harvey returned from work or bring Mike in with her.

* * *

Harvey bent down and picked Mike up, "You're getting heavy Mr that's good we're eating now though we were a bit worried when you weren't eating you were already too thin pup" Harvey cooed bouncing Mike. Mike yawned sticking a thumb in his mouth. "Yeah we are tired we need lunch before we can sleep though, shall we go get some lunch" Mike nodded leaning over Harvey's shoulder grabbing for his blanket off Harvey's bed.

* * *

"Right Mike I need to put you in your chair just now while daddy gets lunch organised" Harvey said as he attempted to sit Mike in the high chair, Mike grabbed for him refusing to be put down "Mike let go please I am not going anywhere "No-oh" Mike was a very clingy 'toddler' he always wanted to be 'attached' to someone. Harvey sighed carrying Mike over to the designated play area in the lounge. There was a corner which had a dinosaur rug and some boxes of toys along with a bouncer and rocking horse. Mike what do we have here" Harvey said showing Mike the giraffe jack in the box.

Mike grabbed for it smiling as it popped up. Harvey took the toy over to the high chair putting it on the tray "Ahh aahhh ahhhh" Mike cried "Mwine" "You can have it wait a minute" Harvey said lifting Mike into the high chair "AHAHAHAHA-AHHHHHH" "Mike enough you're fine you don't need to scream, look Mr giraffe is coming to see you Harvey sang dancing the toy, Mike knocked it off the tray onto the floor. "Mike you want to sit with nothing to do fine" Harvey said going back over to the counter to plate the food. "AHAHAA-AHHH" Mike cried pointing to the floor "You knocked it off Mike" Harvey said picking the toy up. Mike took it "Tanku" Mike said "Good boy Mike" Harvey praised.

"Right what have we got here" Harvey said pulling a chair up next to the high chair. Mike was hitting his hands off the tray swinging his feet as he waited for his food "We've got some cheese and tomato with crackers" Mike grabbed for the crackers breaking one and stuffing it into his mouth dribbling as he played with the giraffe

"Can I go for a shower now will you let me do that" Harvey asked as he placed Mike's sippy cup with milk on the tray "Mike daddy is going for a shower, you be a good boy and eat your lunch please" Mike nodded bending over the side of the high chair trying to fetch a tomato that had rolled off the tray

"Dada mato" Mike called pointing to the floor "You can't have that one buddy you can have some more" Harvey said bringing the tub over to Mike "Num num aw them" Mike asked popping one in his mouth "You don't need them all you are going to be pooping like nobody's business" Mike giggled grabbing for more, Harvey smiled placing four on the tray watching as Mike's eyes lit up and as he tried to stuff them all into his mouth at once.

* * *

"Are you going to cry if I try and go for a shower" Harvey asked , seriously hopping that the kid would ignore the fact that he was gone and eat his lunch. "Mike would you like daddy to put the TV on for you?" "Would you like that?" Mike nodded pointing to his new un opened DVD "Pwu dis on dadeee" "Oo bob the builder you like him don't you" Mike stuck his thumb in his mouth singing the bob the builder song.

"Okay you sit here and watch your film then while you eat" Harvey instructed, Mike whined, clutching at Harvey's top as the man made to stand up "Dadaa stay" Mike cried blinking his tears away. "I will be back soon kiddo daddy's just going to get a shower because he's covered in paint" "Dadaaay nwo bwaf" Mike asked "No kiddo you have baths don't you, daddy mostly just has showers" Harvey explained.

. "Dadaa dada bwob" Mike called pointing to the TV "I know it's bob the builder" Harvey said walking out the room he wasn't so sure about leaving Mike in the high chair encase the kid got upset and tipped the thing upside down. "Mike shall we get you out just now baby" Harvey said unfastening the clips and lifting Mike onto the floor. Mike crawled over to the TV sitting on his rug eating the tomatoes "Stay there, Mike look at daddy, stay there please" Harvey instructed staying to watch for a few seconds making sure that Mike was listening before leaving the room.

* * *

"AHHHHH-AHHHHHH-AHHHHHHHHHHH" Mike screamed sitting outside the bathroom door banging his fists against the door Harvey had gotten a fright at hearing the sudden high pitched wailing, he was worried encase Mike had hurt himself but then realised that it was not hurt crying but the attention seeking temper tantrum crying such as (I want you to pick me up now)

"AHHHHH-AHHH" "Mike go away from the door please, stop your screaming" Harvey called through the bathroom door. Mike climbed onto the bed whimpering "OWFF OWFF" he shrieked pulling his pants down kicking them off drumming his legs against the bed as he sucked on a baby book stroking the material.

Harvey opened the door once he had dried himself he smiled when he saw Mike lying on his bed half-dressed chewing on a book. "Is this a hint that you need your diaper changed puppy" Harvey asked raising an eyebrow at the young man who giggled cutely kicking his feet. "Du not listened to me cwying that bad listening" Mike lectured as he gave Harvey one of the biggest pouts the man had seen.

"I was in the shower Mike" Harvey said "Right then Mr shall we get your diaper changed then you can go for a sleep, did you finish your lunch?" Harvey asked while towel drying his hair "Nwo-oh mato on fwoor" Mike said pointing to the carpet. "Did you put them on the floor cheeky" Harvey cooed tickling Mike's belly, Mike squealed rolling on the bed.

"Let's see what you left daddy" Harvey put the plastic gloves on that he always used to change diapers (Donna laughed at him when he did this, she thought it was ridiculous and such a 'Harvey' thing to do) pulling Mike down the bed and closer to him "Ahehee gwain" "No that wasn't to have fun cheeky that was so daddy could reach you" "Fun" Mike squealed putting two slobbery hands on Harvey's face squeezing him"Good god kid pwoah no more grapes for you" Harvey tried to sit right back from Mike as he changed the young man's diaper, holding his nose as he pulled a wipe out of the packet.

"Iten itchen" Mike said pointing to the toy kitchen that was set up in Harvey and Donna's bedroom "Just a minute stay here" Harvey said pulling Mike back towards him "A-HAHA" Mike cried clenching his fists "Enough Mike I will put you down in a minute you are stinking, I am going to give you a bath after nap time" "No no bwaf" Mike said adamantly crossing his arms scowling. "Yes yes definitely a bath you want to smell nice for mummy's party tonight don't you?"

* * *

"Owooh mwonekey oooo cwocodile gwoin swim, gwoin swim cwocky" Mike crawled over to Harvey hitting his leg with a crocodile, Harvey turned around smiling at him "What you got buddy?" Harvey asked putting a blanket in the crib "No no" Mike cried seeing him do that and knowing that he was going to bed "Nwo bwed" Mike cried pulling on Harvey's belt loop "Yes we are going for a nap" Harvey told Mike not stopping making the crib up as the young man pulled him

"Iwn big bed" Mike said stabbing the bed with his finger Harvey shook "No I know your game if I put you in the big bed you will be up playing with your toys as soon as I leave the room and we need you to sleep because tonight it's Donna's birthday party and we don't want a cranky Mike"

Mike crawled back over to his zoo, holding out a rhinoceros "What dwat daddy" Mike asked "That is a rhinoceros it's like a hippo but it has a horn." "Gwot dworn like hippo" "Clever boy Mike that's right, you going to come with daddy now and get your bottle" "ahhhhhh" Mike cried happily holding his arms out to Harvey. Harvey smirked bending down to lift Mike "You being a lazy boy today wanting held constantly" Harvey remarked actually enjoying holding Mike it felt nice that Mike wanted his attention.

"When you wake up mummy will be back kiddo then we can show her what we did today" Harvey said to Mike trying to encourage the boy to have a nap, as he made the bottle "Mwae mummy cward" Mike said laying his head on Harvey's shoulder "That's right we did" "Wiv gwitter an pwaint" Mike said "Yeah did you enjoy doing that was that fun?" "Deah mummy wike cward" "Shall we get you fed then" Harvey said testing the temperature of the milk against his skin.

Harvey laid Mike across his knees so his arm was supporting Mike's head Mike cried reaching for his bottle, Harvey popped the teat in his mouth tilting it as he fed Mike. " I need to finish these files kiddo as soon as you are down for your nap I need to get some work done Jessica will be on my back" Mike let the bottle drop whining "Lazy Mike you are so lazy Mr" Harvey picked the bottle up feeding Mike.

* * *

"No no no" Mike cried as Harvey quickly checked his diaper and dressed him in the frog onesie and attempted to lay him in the crib, "No-ahaha" Mike cried kneeling up "Here kiddo" Mike accepted the pacifier sucking on it as he tried to climb out the crib. Harvey was thankfull that he still hadn't worked out how to climb out and relied on him or Donna to do so.

"No we're going to sleep now" Harvey told Mike gently pushing him back down "AHAHAHAHAHA AHHHHHHHHHH" Mike hit the crib with his hands drumming his legs on the matress "Mike we are going to sleep lie down please" "NO" Mike cried adamantly screetching for Harvey as the man sat down on the floor away from the crib putting the toys away. Harvey hated listening to Mike cry but had been told by the therapist that he couldn't just pick Mike up every time he cried otherwise he would never learn to have patience or that he was not the only person in the world who was deserving of any attention.

"DADEEEEEEEE" Mike cried throwing his monkey out of the crib jumping up and down, Harvey sighed realising that Mike wasn't going down anytime soon and switched on the musical nightlight and fetched a book out of the chest "Shall we read a story buddy"

"Ahh dadeeee"Harvey gave into Mike's crying and lifted him out of the crib, he couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes and the wailing. "This is called the bedtime bear" Harvey announced siting Mike up on his knee "Bwetime bwear" "Yeah baby bear is ready for bed just like baby Mike"

Harvey threw his head back as the phone started to ring, Mike had just started to nod off as the story went on , he grew sleepier and was almost down but was fully awakened by the sheer volume of the phone.

* * *

"AHAHAH-AHHH" "Shush shush you're okay come on" Harvey picked Mike up bouncing him as he answered the phone "Harvey Specter" "Harvey it's Jessica, I need you to come in now" Harvey pinched his nose "Jessica I can't ,I am just about to put Mike down for a sleep and then we have to set the house up for Donna's party"

"AHAHAH-DADEE" Mike cried cuddling into Harvey "Harvey, Dylan is threatening to leave the firm after Louis upset him" "Look Jessica I have Mike who let's face it is a baby I can't just disrupt his routine, I will try and get here when Donna comes back" Harvey said firmly he was not backing down. "Okay Harvey I understand that you have Mike"

"That is ridiculous Mike, called into work because Louis can't do his job" Harvey growled carrying Mike back to his bedroom "We going in the crib now" "Ahhh" Mike cried in protest as he yawned "Yeah we're tired Mike going to bed buddy good night daddy loves you" "say night night Mike" Mike smiled repeating Harvey as he blew a kiss "Nigh nigh" Harvey grinned stroking Mike's hair kissing his head.

* * *

Harvey sighed after seeing Mike eat some more of the cake that they were making

They were busy in the kitchen baking a cake for Donna or rather he was, it was very difficult with Mike only having the mentality of a three year old which caused him to keep getting distracted and Harvey was sure he was going to make himself sick, Mike kept sticking his fingers in the bowl every time Harvey turned his back to look at the recipe.

* * *

"Okay whisk the chocolate into the eggs" Harvey said reading to himself raising an eyebrow as Mikes hand was edging for the bowl once again, one eye on Harvey as he watched to make sure he wouldn't get caught. Harvey admired the kid's sneakiness and intelligence he certainly wasn't a daft child by any means. He always watched to see if he was being watched to see if he would get away with doing something he knew was a naughty thing and would warrant a timeout.

"Mike will you stop eating all the ingredients we do actually need some for Donna's cake kiddo" Harvey said chuckling as Mike giggled sucking his fingers and bouncing on the floor. "Okay buddy we need to crack the eggs you want to do that"

Harvey groaned as he was cleaning the egg mess off the floor and trying to stop Mike from putting a whole block of butter in his mouth. "Mike you can't just eat some butter that is really bad for you" Harvey told the young man putting the butter back in the fridge Mike cried stamping his foot Harvey raised an eyebrow "That tells me that you need a timeout break kiddo, keep it up and that's what you'll be doing" Mike crossed his arms pouting reaching for the spoon in the chocolate sauce.

* * *

"Mike no buddy can't eat all that you will be sick baby" Harvey said gently taking the spoon away from Mike who had already managed to cover his face in the chocolate sauce licking his lips "Mammwine" Mike cried stamping his feet. Harvey decided to once again ignore the stamping he understood that Mike did not understand why he couldn't eat it so he tried to explain instead of scolding which is what the therapist has said. "Mike this is a cake for mummy this cake is not for Mike" Harvey told Mike firmly

"No Mike eat it" Mike whined grabbing for the spoon which Harvey had put in the sink Harvey shook his head "No Mike you are not having it you can whine all you want it won't change anything"

"Come ere kiddo you can help daddy pour the mixture in" Harvey offered trying to distract Mike from disrupting the whole activity "Mummeee eat cake" Mike said spilling the mixture down the side of the bowl as he tried to be helpful. Mike was really excited to be helping cook, and was very enthusiastic which was nice but hard to work was trying to be patient with Mike but he could have made the cake in half an hour and it had taken and hour and half just to mix the chocolate and make the sponge.

* * *

"Mike this looks like a good cake, do you think mummy will like this, I think she will what do you th- Harvey realised he was talking to himself as he looked over and saw that the kid had made his way over to the sink and was devouring the contents on the spoon

"Mike no I told you not to eat that" Harvey grabbed the spoon giving Mike's hand a firm tap before yelling. "No you stop it you are just in daddy's way" Mike looked up at him shocked at his daddy smacking him and yelling, he never yelled Harvey instantly regretted his actions especially when Mike ran out Mike ran out the kitchen in tears.

Harvey groaned, his time with Mike was supposed to be some daddy bonding time but Mike was hindering the process and always got upset if he was told off. Harvey was always angry with himself because he knew there was no need to yell at the kid , all he had achieved was scaring him and upsetting him and probably destroying the bond and trust that he had built up with Mike ever since he became a 'daddy'

Harvey quickly abandoned pouring the cake into the tin instead rushing out the kitchen to try and find Mike "Mike buddy where are you Mike I'm sorry daddy's sorry" Harvey called his voice raising a view octaves as Mike really seemed to have vanished, there was no sign of him having been there apart from the squashed tomatoes which Harvey would have to pick up later.

He began to scour the places where Mike most liked to hide in, he looked in the wardrobe this was one of Mike's favourite hiding places "Mike come on I don't know where you are I am sorry- Mike! Harvey called crouching on the floor to look under his bed and under Mike's bed, still no Mike, he couldn't have gotten out the apartment as the door was always locked, the only other place he could have been was the balcony but that was always locked too, shit they had had lunch on the balcony and Harvey had forgotten to lock it.

"Mike" Harvey screamed quickly going out onto the balcony he tried to compose himself his heart pounding in relief when he saw the young man sitting at the table colouring in "Mike kiddo you can't just run off kiddo" Harvey said in a much softer voice than he had used in the kitchen, "Buddy daddy is really sorry he didn't mean to scare you come on baby" Harvey didn't miss the flinch as he picked Mike up taking the drawing with them, as he carried Mike into the bathroom.

"Right buddy let's get you cleaned up" Harvey said as he laid Mike down on the floor stripping him out of his chocolate covered clothes running a bath with lots of bubbles, Mike loved his bubbles (or rather he love the mess). "Shall we get you all nice and warm in your fluffy towel" Mike pulled at the towel hiding his head "What you doing kiddo you hiding from daddy" usually Mike would laugh at Harvey but he was still upset from being shouted at and Harvey could tell, he didn't understand why daddy has been so mean to him , he was only helping by 'cleaning the dishes' sure he was licking them but he was trying to be helpful and it was too good to resist eating.

Mike wriggled out Harvey's arms climbing off his knee and crawling over to the opposite side of the bathroom picking up his blanket sucking on it nervously. Harvey could see that Mike still looked worried and like he was going to burst into tears at any moment. "Mike baby daddy's really sorry come ere kiddo" Mike shook his head crying when Harvey picked him up. Harvey cuddled Mike into his chest rubbing his back trying hard to ignore the abrupt pushing away from him as Mike tried to get away, Harvey held him firmly but gently.

"Daddy had no right to shout at you kiddo, I'm sorry" Harvey repeated, he couldn't stop the pang in his heart that he felt at being rejected by his baby usually Mike would be all over him like a rash (which he secretly loved) he loved coming in from work to receive lots of cuddles and kisses and a scribble on a piece of paper that Mike would tell him was a 'frog' and that there would be a whole story behind it.

"Mike look at this" Harvey cooed switching Mike's favourite bath toy on, the singing bath turtle keyboard. Usually Mike would be dancing in his bath singing giggling and clapping his hands. Harvey sighed when he saw Mike just sitting there, Mike stuck his thumb in his mouth "I wan mummy" Mike whined starting to cry rubbing furiously at his eyes pushing Harvey away as he leant forward trying to wash him.

"Mike I am sorry, really I shouldn't have shouted at you "Can you wash yourself kiddo while daddy finishes the cake" Mike moved his arm to take the turtle from Harvey. "Mike is daddy forgiven?" Harvey asked smiling sadly as Mike shook his head hitting his fingers with a toy hammer "Ow Mike I know I deserved that but don't hit. Okay baby daddy will be back soon you play buddy"

* * *

Harvey nearly dropped the bowl as he was mixing the chocolate into the dish when he heard Mike start to cry "Dadaaaaay! Mike shrieked Harvey quickly poured the chocolate into the bowl and rushed into the bathroom "Dadddy swowaay" Mike cried making grabby hands for Harvey who quickly bent down and pulled Mike into his chest not bothering that his shirt was getting soaking wet. "Come on kiddo did you wash your body" Harvey asked lathering the cloth and rubbing Mike's shoulders wincing when he felt how cold the young man was. "Come on buddy we need to get you cleaned and the cake finished before mummy comes back"

* * *

"And the hungry caterpillar turned into a beautiful butterfly " Mike smiled taking the book out of Harvey's hands toddling over to the book basket "wead dis daddy" Mike cried excitdly, Harvey lifted him onto the soft play blocks "Ahh dadeeeea-ahaha wead this" Mike repeated holding his 'the smiling crocodile' book "Mike you don't need to cry every time I move somewhere in the room, calm down I am just thirsty.

"Hello" Donna called strolling into the condo, Mike looked up starting to cry making grabby hands at Donna "Aw hello honey, why we crying baby" "AHHH" Donna sat down on the blocks pulling Mike into her lap she was surprised when Mike cried into her chest wrapping his arms around her neck clinging. "Hey honey what's wrong?" Donna asked using her fingers to wipe Mike's tears away "Ahahaaha-haaa" Mike continued to cry sniffling.

"Harvey what's up with Mike?" Donna asked as Harvey brought her a coffee through "Thanks babe" "Yeah he has been very clingy today crying when I tried to do something other than hold him I think he was missing you actually I mean you have been with him the whole week while I was in Chicago i took his temperature and he was fine so I think it's probably just he is missing people" Donna nodded "You missing me honey, we are going to have a nice quiet night tonight for my birthday in front of the TV" Harvey cleared his throat sitting on the couch "Oh yes about that Mike you coming with daddy" Harvey asked bending down and picking you Mike up, "Ahhh dadeeee"

* * *

"Okay mummy you need to close your eyes" Harvey instructed as he called through to Donna. Donna smirked covering her eyes she could hear Harvey coaxing Mike to do something "Mike go on buddy you give that to mummy" "Ahh mummy" Mike said "Yeah good boy"

"Mummeeee" Mike called running over to Donna giggling "Can I open my eyes now" "Open dur eye" Mike said pulling Donna's hands away "A booo" Donna smiled pulling Mike onto her lapt tickling him "ahheeee heheee mummeee" Mike squealed happily shoving the card into her hands "What's this honey" Mike plonked himself down on her knee

"Ooh what have you been eating" Donna shreiked joking as she tickled Mike, Mike giggled sucking his fingers "Aww this is beautiful did you make this" Donna cooed which caused Harvey to roll his eyes "No Donna I made it can't you see" Harvey drawled. Mike smiled pointing to the glitter "Mwike dwo dat mumee" "Did Mike put all the glitter on" "This is really good honey mummy loves this thank you honey" Donna pulled Mike into her chest and planted a kiss on his rosy pink cheek.

"we mwade cake" Mike said "Way to spoil the surprise Mr" Harvey joked tickling Mike's chin, Mike pushed of Donna's lap and crawled after Harvey "Have you been walking today Mike" Donna asked "Mwike walk" Mike answered giggling as he crawled faster to catch up with Harvey.

The sound that could be heard across all of Manhattan was Donna's happy screetch/sob at seeing the cake that both her ' baby's' had made. Donna sobbed pulling Mike into her lap as she cried "This is the best present I have ever received Mike thank you" "Why du crying mummy mummy no cwy Mike make better" Mike said pushing his pacifier into Donna's mouth. Harvey quickly took a picture chuckling.


	5. Mike's good day

**AN**

**Fairly short chapter. I am not very well at all. I have been up to the doctors with throat infections, and have had blood test after blood test, all the while studying at college.. **

**So apologies **

**oh well I needed some fluffy fandom to cheer me up.**

**Please enjoy! Pm and review! :D **

"Hey babe" Harvey called hanging his jacket on the back of the door "Hello Harvey how has your day been" Harvey waved his hand "Not bad how was your day with the little monster" Harvey asked referring to the stubborn Mike who was in toddler mind.

"He's been good we did some baking this morning then did some shopping came home to watch some Christmas movies and he fell asleep on our bed, he has just woken up actually" Donna said listing all of the things they had done that day "What else did we do" she asked herself counting on her fingers "Oh yeah called your mum and made her and your dad their Christmas cards, Mikey was most excited to do that. Harvey raised an eyebrow "I bet he was you have got him so hyped up about Christmas and it is still nearly four weeks away" Harvey said going over to the coffee maker to make himself an espresso.

"You can't lie Harvey you are ecstatic to have Mike with us for Christmas it is written all over your face, no matter how hard you try to hide it. "Okay Donna I am going to go and get changed" Harvey said rolling his eyes.

* * *

Harvey walked into his room and was bowled over by the cuteness that he was faced with, Mike was lying on the bed watching 'Garfield's Christmas' sucking on his pacifier as he clutched his bottle and hippo stuffed teddy in one hand and one of Harvey's expensive silk ties in the other. Mike looked up at seeing Harvey, his face immediately broke into a grin.

"Hey buddy, mummy was just telling me about how good your day has been today" Harvey praised lying on the bed next to Mike resting his head against the sideboard. Mike crawled into his lap giggling, holding his bottle out to Harvey "You want me to feed you" Harvey asked going to take the bottle.

Mike shook his head "No dadaaa wook" he cried pointing to the bottle, Harvey smiled and saw that Donna had purchased a new bottle "Oh reindeers" Harvey announced spotting what he was meant to have seen, Mike grinned happily taking a long drink Mike leant over the side of the bed, (with no care that his diapered bottom was sticking right up in Harvey's face) so far that Harvey had to put both hands just around his waist worried that the young man may fall off. Mike muttered and sighed as he pulled something out of a large red bag, something that Harvey knew you got at one shop in particular which meant Donna had 'gone to town' on buying Christmas decorations.

* * *

"Mwine" Mike cried excitedly pressing the button on the animatronic snowman giggling as he bounced about on the bed "Wow that is cool buddy isn't it?" Harvey said his voice full of exaggeration and enthusiasm.

Mike nodded zealously. "Mwine mama gwot" Mike informed Harvey as he cuddle the snowman to his chest. The snow man, to Harvey looked weird with it's blue wellington boots, brown scarf and green hat but his baby liked it or loved it. "Mama gwot du done" Mike said reaching back into the bag producing a singing frog, Harvey took it from Mike looking at it in distaste "How is this Christmassy" Harvey muttered passing the frog to Mike,

"Here you go buddy you can have it" Mike shook his head staring at Harvey with wide eyes "Mama fwor du" Mike cried "Dwi sing" Mike informed Harvey pressing the frogs foot "Why would a frog sing jingle bells Mike, do you know" Harvey asked in disbelief.

Mike ignored the question crawling off the bed running into the kitchen. Harvey stared after him shaking his head, Mike was a very random 'little boy' he took the opportunity of the rare chance of peace to get changed out of his suit, which he had forgotten he was in. Mike was a very energetic 'toddler' just after the accident Harvey and Donna were terrified that Mike may never walk again and hated him just being 'sat' anywhere and being fully dependant.

* * *

10 months after the accident and Mike was fully walking and it was a complete contrast of before as Harvey and Donna would struggle to get the boy to sit down. Mealtimes would be just about the only time where he wasn't running about the apartment, jumping or climbing or just screaming as he played. They wouldn't change Mike for the world but there was no question about it, Mike was hard work. Rewarding hard work but hard work just the same.

"DADAAAY" Mike called toddling running into the room throwing the door open, Harvey quickly pulled his jeans up buttoning them "hello monkey just come on in" Harvey said sarcastically as he beamed at Mike, who ran over to the bed climbing onto it heaving a sigh as he turned himself around "Daddaaay wook!" Mike screamed holding up his 'Enormous chocolate brown reindeer" Harvey pretended that he hadn't seen it as Mike came in the room , it had been the first thing he 'had' see but really how could you not

"Mike what is that, daddy's not seen that before" Harvey asked pulling a hoodie on "Mouseey" Mike said shyly chewing on his thumb as he tried to wrap his arms around the animals middle, his arms only managed halfway around "It's a reindeer Mike we need to think of a reindeer name" Harvey said lying down on the bed next to his baby, Mike stuck his thumb in his mouth as he settled down to watch the rest of his film "How about ralph" Harvey asked thinking of a random name, he was rewarded with a smile as Mike patted him reindeer "Kay weindeer du walph" Mike said cuddling his new friend, Harvey leant forward to ruffle his hair, standing up and going into the bathroom when he got a whiff from the kids diaper.

* * *

Harvey managed to lie Mike down on his back with no fuss as the young man was too engrossed in his probably 'new' DVD "Did you get lots of cool things when you went shopping with mummy today?" Harvey asked as he carefully applied some cold cream to the rash forming on Mike's bottom which caused Mike to whimper a little rubbing his eyes as he nodded "What did you get buddy" Harvey asked trying to distract Mike "bwottle" Mike said "I know I saw your bottle it is very nice" "Ippy cup" Mike said "Are you going to use your new big boy sippy cups" Mike smiled proudly "Good boy Mike that would make daddy very happy" Harvey said pulling the jeans back on over the new diaper "There we go kiddo, good boy , let's go get a sticker for being good during our diaper change"

* * *

"Nofer sticker gwots two day" Mike said as Harvey carried him over to their smiley chart "Have you been a really good boy today then getting two stickers, my clever little puppy" Harvey praised bouncing Mike slightly, Mike grinned planting his hands on Harvey's face which was his way of saying 'I love you' Harvey took Mike's hands and pretended to eat his fingers "Dadaa nwooo" Mike cried, his eyes wide and sparkling, Harvey chuckled planting wet kisses on the fingers , Mike giggled putting his hands back on His daddy's face as a sign that he wanted him to repeat the action.

"What sticker would you like 'thomas' or 'peppa pig', Mike looked up at Harvey taking the two packs of stickers tracing over all of them with his fingers trying to make a decision. Mike started to whimper when he couldn't decide, Harvey quickly bounced him soothingly and ran a hand through his hair

"Hey kiddo it's okay don't cry shall we just pick from 'thomas' Mike nodded. Harvey frowned, Mike would still get really upset if he was overwhelmed with things , by now his therapist has predicted his mental state to be that of about a 2 and a half year old to possibly 3. Harvey helped Mike pick his sticker by pointing at a couple.

Mike finally chose the one he had wanted and Harvey happily put it on the board for him. Both Donna and Harvey had learnt that they needed to be very patient with Mike, he would adjust to things and do things when he was ready like walking, it had taken five months before he took a step but when he did he was like a little whippet. Harvey had wanted to start potty training Mike and had even gone as far as buying a book and some training diaper's, Mike however was nowhere near the potty training stage (if he ever would be, it was still uncertain of how much Mike would recover and re-learn so this had to be put off.

* * *

"Mama" Mike called excited to tell his mummy about the sticker he earned, Donna quickly hurried into the kitchen taking a smiling Mike off her boyfriend "What did you do honey, you are smiling have you been a good boy" Mike nodded pointing to his board "Oh wow look at this three sticker in one day, you have been such a good boy today Mike" Donna squealed sounding very hysterical "I think this calls for some hot chocolates with all the toppings. Mike nodded excitedly

"Go get blanky honey and we will make them" Donna said sending Mike into his bedroom with a pat to his bottom. Mike quickly toddled off. Donna "Harvey I know Mike has had such as good day today, but something is worrying me" Donna said as Harvey started to get the chocolate, cream and toppings out of the cupboards "What is it" Harvey asked concerned, donna breathed out "You know those little flash cards we made for Mike, "Yeah of the animals, shapes and colours" Harvey confirmed measuring the chocolate into the glasses getting Mike's sippy cup out.

* * *

"He didn't recognise them Harvey" "Well he doesn't need to recognise all of them, Donna remember what Chloe said in his own time he will get there we just have to be patie- "Harvey" Donna said cutting the man off mid-sentence "He didn't recognise any of them" Harvey raised an eyebrow leaning in whispering "None of them" "None of them" Donna repeated going into the bedroom to see what her little one was up to.

* * *

"Mike honey what you doing?" Donna laughed seeing the little boy "You Mr are a little rascal you're a cheeky monkey" Mike had got into Donna's make up bag and had thought it would be a good ideato cover himself in it which was why he now looked like a clown! "Harv come in here" Donna requested trying not to laugh as she grabbed a packet of baby wipes.

Harvey put the flash cards down walking into the bedroom "Oh Mike what on earth" Harvey said, "Harvey you clean him up while I finish the hot chocolates" Donna suggested smirking as she left Harvey to 'wrestle' the lipstick off Mike who squirmed for all he was worth.

"No-ohoaahaaa" Mike cried "Way" Harvey sighed, he knew how much mike 'loved' getting his face wiped, they had, had this battle many a time before. "You want to keep it on" Mike nodded whimpering, Harvey used his thumb to dry the tears shrugging his shoulders "Okay we just need to find you a dress now" Harvey smirked as the sarcasm went straight over the young mans head.

* * *

"Here we are honey, aw did daddy not clean your face" Donna asked siting Mike on the sofa, "No!" Mike yelled crossing his arms, he could be a right little monster when he wanted to be and it was best not to upset him unless you wanted to spend all day 'forcing' Mike to sit on his naughty mat which was no fun for any of them.

"Mike don't shout at mummy you need to go and get your face washed before we sit down to watch our DVD"

"No mummaay!" Mike yelled again this time stomping his foot. "Okay then you don't get to watch your film" Donna told Mike firmly.

Mike started to cry going over to the couch lying down on the recliner on his back drumming his feet against the couch. Mike escalated his fit by adding screaming to the mix as he was being ignored by Donna.

Harvey walked back into the lounge hearing the commotion "No hot chocolate and no movie unless you let daddy or mummy wash your face" Donna repeated, Harvey raised an eyebrow at Mike who was now throwing all the cushions onto the floor and destroying the den that he and Harvey had made the day before "oh dear Mike that's not a nice thing to do" Donna said calmly hoping to coax Mike out of his tantrum.

"Mike why are we upset kiddo" Harvey asked bending down in front of the couch narrowly avoiding being hit in the face with a cushion "Stop it and tell daddy what is wrong" Mike shook his head kicking his feet out at Harvey who pulled the young man onto his lap gently restraining him, Mike cried and tried to flail finding his efforts destroyed by the strength of the older man. "Dadaaa-ahhahahaah!" Mike screamed "No calm down so you can tell daddy"

Mike tried to bite Harvey, Harvey didn't so much as flinch when he felt the teeth 'nip' him, he didn't intend to give Mike the negative attention. "Calm down" Harvey repeated calmly. Mike's screaming slowly turned to whimpering as he started to come out of his tantrum. "Now are we ready to talk" Mike cuddled into Harvey's chest sniffling.

Donna had been sitting on the couch nearly in tears that it was she who had caused Mike to get so upset "Harvey I'm sorry that was my fault" Donna started to say "No it wasn't Mike needs to learn that no means no" Harvey said firmly

"Now are you ready to wash the make-up off your face" Harvey asked having heard from Donna what had caused the tantrum.

* * *

Mike nodded allowing Harvey to pick him up. The man carried him through to the bathroom sitting him on the counter. "Dadaaay!" Mike cried making grabby hands at Harvey as the man wet his frog face cloth "Here we go buddy just a minute okay" Mike nodded allowing Harvey to wipe his face this time with no protest, he wanted his hot chocolate. After a quick diaper change, Mike was sitting on the floor looking through his DVDS, drinking from his sippy cup.

* * *

"You got one kiddo" Mike smiled at Harvey and Donna running up to Harvey thrusting the chosen DVD into the mans lap, "Again, really?" I though we were going with the good old Christmas movies not the socks." Harvey grumped, "Uwppwys good dada" Mike cried jumping up and down as he rested his hands on Harvey's legs looking up at him with his puppy eyes. Harvey sighed who could refuse the puppy eyes.

"Okay the muppets Christmas carol it is buddy, you going to sit down on the couch" Mike shook his head siting right infront of the TV "aha" Harvey said pulling Mike back away from the TV Mike let out a whine siting back where his daddy had moved him from

"No ddddy" Mike told him firmly, Harvey crouched down to Mike' height "Mike you are too close to the TV, you can sit with mummy and daddy or on your mat" , "No-ohoh" "Your choice Mike or daddy will move you" Harvey warned about to start the dreaded counting to three. Mike whined but crawled over to his mat "Good boy Mike" Harvey said putting the DVD in and siting back on the couch. Mike lay on his belly giggling at the DVD, he ran over to Harvey and Donna half hiding in the man's chest as 'scroodge' met the third ghost.

The three of them fell asleep cuddled up to each other, Harvey with Mike dribbling down his back his thumb securely in his mouth, Donna's head was leaning against Harvey, there cute little family.

**WELL! Hope you enjoyed. MY MUM DID ACTUALLY JUST BUY A CHRISTMAS FROG THAT SINGS JINGLE BELLS HOW IS A FROG CHRISTMASSY! SHE GOT IT BECAUSE I LOVE FROGS LOL BUT WEIRD HUH. COULD YOU JUST IMAGINE HARVEY'S FACE! :D**


	6. Terrible twos

**Warning, some spanking in this chapter (If three slaps counts as a spanking) **

**Hope you guys enjoy, **

**Please reveiw, I love getting reveiws**

"Harvey came home from work to see Mike and Donna in another food battle Donna was cooing to Mike as she tried to convince him to eat something. Donna sighed in frustration after Mike turned his head away every time the spoon got near his lips. They had trouble with getting Mike to eat and Harvey was worried that if he didn't he would be back in hospital, the kid was way too thin to rely on just bottles of milk which is what they had been doing recently.

* * *

"Mike honey look it's nice yummeeee chicken and carrots" Mike freaked out as the spoon touched his lips shaking his head furiously whimpering "Eat two honey, just two" "Nooooahahaah" Mike cried slumping to the floor. "Come on baby please" Donna pleaded, "You need to eat Mikey, come on honey" "No no no!" Mike cried and shook his head climbing onto her lap which meant she was in full view of the puppy dog blues.

Donna sighed stroking Mike's hair "You want a bottle then" Donna suggested, Mike nodded climbing off Donna's lap and toddling over to his trains as Donna prepared a bottle.

Harvey walked into the kitchen and seeing Donna's expression wrapped his arms around the womans neck, planting kisses down her neck "Donna, I'll take over, we can't just keep giving him bottles" "I know" Donna said close to tears, Harvey used his thumbs to wipe the tears away before they fell down her cheeks. "We will get through this okay, we'll win" Donna smiled and went into the living room to watch some TV she hated when they had to practically force Mike to eat.

Mike stood up to follow Donna as he watched her leave the room, Harvey stopped him taking his hand walking him back over to the table. Mike's tantrum began before they even got there "no no no-ohhh" Mike cried as Harvey took the train out of his hand and threw in the box. Harvey sat him onto his booster seat making sure to fasten the clips as he saw Mike about to throw himself on the floor. "No no no-AHHHHHH" Mike screamed as he tried to unfasten the clips. "Mike calm down buddy" Mike refused to, carrying on his kicking and screaming "Mike stop!" Harvey said firmly stroking Mike's cheek this would usually comfort Mike if he had lost control with his tantrums" Calm down okay, you're okay we're just going to try and eat something" Harvey said in a soothing but firm tone.

* * *

"Wann ouwttt" Mike cried "I know you do buddy but we are going to have some dinner" Harvey replied, Mike slid down his booster seat trying to go under the straps starting to cry when he found he couldn't go any further. Harvey just wanted to cave looking into Mike's eyes; he was making his 'baby' cry Mike continued to pull at the clips kicking his feet against the chair. "Right we need to eat some of this okay, this look delicious daddy is going to get his after" "No-ohhh" Mike cried pushing the spoon onto the floor. Harvey looked at Mike pointedly before standing up to get a new one. Mike hid his face in his hands "Mike sit up please" Harvey instructed, Mike ignored him moaning as the older man pried his hands away from his face.

"Wan dwatt" Mike wailed pointing to his train box "No we are not playing we are eating" Harvey said trying to stop hold Mike's hands away from his face and actually get some food into the younger mans mouth, "No-ohohh juz hwold it" Mike said still struggling against Harvey who put the spoon down "Mike do you think I was born yesterday, I know you just want to play well you are not, you need to learn to do as you are told" Harvey said getting fed up of the constant meal battles they had in their house "No! No!" Mike yelled drumming his feet against the table "I won pway" "Yes that's correct you won't because I won't give you the opportunity to" "gwot pooo poo" Mike lied trying every tactic in the book to be let up from the table, Harvey saw straight through his lie "No you don't Mike, you never tell us when you have" Harvey said fed up, Mike huffed before reaching out a hand to hit Harvey.

* * *

"Don't hit me Mike" "Meannnn" Mike cried slapping Harvey for the 2nd time ignoring his warning "Okay you are a big boy aren't you, you feed yourself okay" Harvey tried using another sly tactic ignoring the bad behaviour, Mike wanted to be independent "No" Mike said pushing Harvey away "I nwot eat it idiot" he cried "Mike enough, that is not acceptable" "Swupid daddy" Mike cried going to kick Harvey who put his hand on Mike's leg holding it there one hand under Mike's chin tilting it to look at him "You do not call daddy names or kick just because you are having a tantrum" Mike pushed away roughly scratching Harvey. Harvey could tell that he was not getting anywhere with Mike.

"Fine if you want to act like a baby I guess we will just have to treat you like one" Harvey said, quickly running out of patience with the younger man, he stood up and went into the cupboard in the hall getting the high chair out.

* * *

They had stopped using the highchair a couple of months ago when Mike was able to sit nicely and feed himself at the best of times. They didn't see the point in penalizing Mike by keeping him in the baby chair if he could sit on a normal chair. They had however made a couple of returns to the high chair when Mike misbehaved or threw his dinner on the floor then he got put back into the highchair. "Noo-ohhh" Mike cried seeing the high chair, Harvey ignored the protests and swiftly unfastened him from the booster seat.

"Do not kick me" Harvey warned sternly, holding Mike with one arm while he picked Mike's dinner up from the table, he was caught off guard when he felt teeth sinking into his arm and released Mike wincing in pain.

Mike ran over to his toys pulling his trains out not caring at all that he had just drawn blood from his daddy. Harvey was livid as he ran his arm under the sink that Mike had the audacity to bite him like that. One he had recovered from the shock and calmed down a bit. He strolled over to Mike and abruptly picked him up standing him in front of him he pulled Mike's pants down and swatted his diapered bottom firmly three times. Mike started crying confused as to what his daddy was doing, his bottom hurt and he just wanted to be held, he buried himself in Harvey's knees sobbing, Harvey quickly lifted him into a hold wanting to offer some type of comfort.

* * *

"Mike buddy I'm sorry" Harvey said instantly regretting what he had done, he had let his anger take hold of him and had hit Mike. Mike sobbed into his chest. "Mike listen to me I shouldn't have smacked you okay, but you cannot bite people do you understand" Mike looked up at him and nodded sticking a thumb in his mouth as he gripped Harvey's shirt collar. "Now are we going to try and eat something, if you don't want the chicken, we can make something else" Mike nodded refusing to let go of Harvey.

The man smiled sadly he couldn't believe that he had done that, work was just getting on top of him and he was losing it with Mike. "Come on let's go and see what food we have for Mikey" Harvey cooed lifting Mike onto his hip, he frowned as he was cajoled into making Mike some of the baby type mush that the doctors had given him, he thought it looked disgusting and did not like the idea of feeding Mike that ' shit' as he said but the if it meant the younger man would eat then he would try anything.

"Okay, Mikey daddy just needs to put you down just now please" "Ahhh" Mike started to cry not liking that idea, "Okay, tell you what daddy put the TV while you sit in your high chair does that sit well with you" Harvey and Donna had both gotten into the habit of putting Mike in the highchair it was easier for them to stick him in the high chair with the I-pad or in front of the TV while they had cleaning and work things to do than to actually keep their eye on him 24 7 and because of this Mike would demand to watch the TV.

"No, no no" Mike cried as Harvey managed to get his feet through in the high chair despite Mike's protest, "Just a little while buddy then we can have playtime and bath time okay" Harvey's so called comforting words and soothing manner did nothing to improve Mike's mood as the younger man tried to kick him . " This looks niceeee ohh chicken casserole" Harvey said over enthusiastically "Minee" Mike cried pointing to it hungry now that he had, had nothing to eat.

"Mikey, look" Harvey called, Mike turned around and Mike opened his mouth for every spoonful as Harvey fed him the 'crap' ,licking his lips and dancing in his high chair "You are a manipulative little shit" Harvey said affectionately "You knew exactly what you wanted and you got it" Harvey swore Mike grinned at him "Yeah we will be watching you Mr, well I hope you enjoy it because we're not giving you anymore of this stuff" Harvey continued trying to convince himself that he would follow through with his threats.

"Awpplwe" Mike shrieked pushing the empty bowl away looking around for his favourite dessert "No we've got peach and melon today, that sounds nice" Mike shook his head "Now dwat one" He said pointing to the cupboard where his food was kept "We don't have any apple sauce left" Harvey lied wanting Mike to at least try the new one "mummeee buyed" Mike said "No that was something else, let's have this one" Harvey stood in front of Mike tiping the jar into another bowl, "No no" Mike cried dribbling the first mouthful out "No-oh awpple"

"Look Mike, this is what we're having so take it or leave it" Mike started to cry throwing his head down on his tray dramatically, "Oh for god sakes, fine apple it is, god I'm supposed to be the cities best closer and I can't even close my own son" Harvey grumbled Mike rubbed his eyes refusing the spoon "No no awpple" He said thinking it was the other stuff "No buddy this is the apple one, see" Mike looked squinting at it until he was sure "God you are a strange one Mike, mentality of a two year old and you still know everything" Mike giggled trying to grab the bowl, opening his mouth as a sign that his daddy should have less of the mouth action and more of the spoon. Harvey chuckled as Mike damn near inhaled the apple sauce, "Mwor" he said lifting the bowl tapping it on the tray, "No buddy we get a sippy cup of milk and then that's enough, you can have some orange but that's it" "Owange" Mike cried dribbling down his chin in his excitement.

* * *

"Mike, why do you do that" Harvey asked as Mike tipped the sippy cup upside down using his hands to make a mess on his tray, "If you can't be a big boy then you will have to go back to a bottle" Harvey threatened realising that Mike would probably like this and that it definitely would not be considered a punishment in his eyes. "mwoe now" Mike demanded pushing his sippy cup of the table, Harvey sighed taking it away and putting it in the sink. "Mwin mwinee!" Mike cried pointing at the sink "No you were messing about, I have told you before Mike" Harvey said firmly wetting a cloth and wiping Mike's face "You are so dribbly, it's like your jaw doesn't work" Harvey commented as he kissed Mike's head "Ahhh-ahhh" Mike cried excited as Harvey lifted him out of the chair.

"You can play for a bit okay" "Pway aw night" Harvey laughed "No not all night kiddo, just until daddy gets cleaned up okay" "Wan pway outide" Mike whined even though he was rubbing his eyes and trying to hold back a yawn "Not tonight buddy" Harvey said regretfully, he didn't know where the day had gone, it felt like he had just gotten Mike out of his crib. "Pwease" Mike cried, "Good boy for using your manners but we are still going to play in here okay buddy" Harvey Said taking a pacifier out of the paci cup popping offering it to Mike, the young man latched on suckling and lying onto the floor surrounded by his teddies. Harvey looked over at him and was struck by a real sense of affection as the younger man just lay sucking his pacifier, he looked so cute.

* * *

One week later and Harvey was seriously starting to loose it, Donna's sister was heavily pregnant and already had a little one so she had jetted off to Alaska to help leaving Harvey with the troublesome Mike and all his work. Harvey drafted his younger brother in to help with Mike.

"Harvey! "Arthur greeted happily "Hey Arthur come in" Harvey said stepping aside to let his brother in the door "How're you doing mate" Arthur asked as he dumped his bag in the middle of the floor, Harvey picked it up rolling his eyes putting it in the cupboard. "Have you ever heard of a hanger" Harvey asked sarcastically in disbelief as the coat soon joined the bag.

Mike heard the noise and turned around from where he was watching the TV, he saw Arthur and eyed him unsure of what to make of the stranger. Mike sucked on his pacifier starting to cry when Arthur took a seat on the couch opposite to where he was.

Harvey smiled bending down infront of him "its okay buddy, this is my brother okay" Harvey explained pulling Mike onto his hip, Mike eyed Arthur whimpering and hiding his head in Harvey's chest, "Come on, I'm not that scary, am I?" Arthur said as Harvey rocked Mike. "Shush shush, come on buddy, you want to play" Mike nodded, Harvey kissed his cheek and Mike toddled over to his cars. "How old is he then, I mean in his mind" Arthur asked watching as Mike got fully engaged in his playing making car engine noises "His therapist reckons he is about two years old now which is progress from when he first had his accident" Harvey replied as he screwed the top onto Mike's bottle of milk. Harvey looked around at the clock on the wall "I need to get him ready for bed , you can just watch TV or something, try not to break anything"

"Come on, Mikey bed time buddy" Harvey said softly bending down to lift Mike up from the floor.

Mike cried grabbing his police car, clutching it in his fists, "No no" the younger man chanted squirming for all high might in Harvey's arms who adjusted his hold on him. "Dadeeee!" Mike cried twisting around making grabby hands towards his cars, "No it's bedtime" Harvey said as he carried Mike into his room.

* * *

"No no no pway pway" Mike protested and wailed wriggling about "Woah carefull" Harvey held one hand on Mike's leg to stop him from rolling away. "Mike put it down, don't touch that, no stop it" Harvey said "Mike, will you just stop" Harvey groaned as Mike threw the baby powder onto the floor, "No bed no bed" Mike cried, "yes it is bedtime, infact it is an hour past your bed time Mr" "No! no! no!"

Mike cried grabbing Harvey's arm going to bite him as he fastened the taps on the diaper. "Do not try and bite me that is naughty we do not do that" Mike slammed his feet against the changing table crying as Harvey went into the drawers to get his jammys."Mike come on what's with your tantrums what's wrong buddy" Harvey asked as he held Mike in his lap to fasten the poppers on the onesie "No bed" Mike whimpered which cause Harvey to sigh "Yes Mike, I am sorry but it is bedtime" "Dadddy too" Mike said and Harvey knew that Mike was just trying to get him to sleep with him "No daddy's not going just now buddy"

* * *

"Stupid brother leaving me to babysit the rugrat" Arthur grumbled "Hey Mike, what are you doing why would you stick that on your head, jesus" Arthur said trying to clean the younger man up.

Arthur wanted to sing and dance when he saw Harvey walk through the door, he was knackered and struggling with Mike, it was nice when he was quiet and playing nicely being cuddly. But he had another side which was unexpected when he seemed so sweet but as soon as the word 'no' hat uttered your lips the gates of hell were opened.

Good god Harvey I wondered where the hell you were" "What you been giving Uncle Arthur a hard time MIkey" Harvey asked not quite managing to keep the smirk of his face, Mike giggled. " You know I had a job in a zoo once and It is like feeding time at the zoo maybe even a tad worse" Arthur said describing his time with Mike.

* * *

Harvey laughed at his brother holding a half-naked Mike trying to prevent the younger man from touching him as he had obviously enjoyed his dinner throwing it all over himself."Your kid eats like a a pig" Arthur grumbled, Harvey put his brief case down and surveyed the younger man as he tried to eat some spaghetti that had missed his mouth and landed onto his polo shirt instead.

"Where's his bib" "Bib?" Arthur asked confused "Yeah you know what toddlers use" Harvey said making a face which insinuated that his younger brother was stupid for not realising that. "Do you know how much that shirt costs" Harvey said bitting his lip, he knew it would never come clean.

"I didn't know he'd need one did I and why would you dress a man who is good as a toddler in designer clothes, you're supposed to be the ones with the brains!" Arthur exclaimed cursing himself for how stupid he had been "Mike has to look smart don't you kiddo" Harvey said bending down to Mike's level.

"I am just going to get changed and run a bath for my little monster" Mike giggled cutely making grabby hands at Harvey, "See you in a bit Mikey, oh and Arthur" "Yeah" Arthur asked as he stripped Mike down to just his diaper "next time just go out for dinner, that way I might actually have a condo to come home to" Harvey mocked sarcastically the laughs could be heard as the older man went into his room to get changed out of his work clothes.

* * *

"Dadaaaaa" Mike cried trying to squirm out of Arthurs arms, the older man gladly put him down and Mike crawled over to his garage playing happily "That's right you just play while I tidy this horrendous looking hurricane" Arthur grumbled as he began to clean the high chair, "Oh you didn't get your puree, are you able to eat this yourself" Mike nodded licking his lips grabbing for the dessert, Arthur decided not to bother with a bib, because could the kid really accomplish getting messier.

"Mikeeeee!" Arthur groaned or more whined sounding very much like a girl. Mike had spread the apple puree on the floor and on his toys instead of eating it. Arthur nearly had a heart attack when he saw the messy hands spread tomato sauce and apple puree on a very nice looking Tom ford suit, trust his brother to have suits that cost probably the same as his own mortgage probably more. He quickly grabbed a cloth hoping to wipe the mark off without his older brother noticing, "Shit shit" He cringed as he managed to make the mark ten times worse spreading, he quickly pushed it behind a cushion, he could always blame the kid, Harvey needn't ever know.

"Harvey's so gonna kill me Mike" Arthur said, the younger man just smiled and played with the toes on his left foot while driving his police car along the carpet.

* * *

"Why" Harvey asked entering the room holding a diaper and a towel for Mike, "No bwaff" Mike said adamantly realising what was going to happen, Arthur raised an eyebrow when he saw Mike covered in a recognisable substance "Please tell me you did not leave him to eat that apple puree by himself" he said worried what the answer would be he already had his suspicions and the state of Mike did not nothing but confirm them "No course not I fed him it" Arthur lied, Harvey saw straight through the lie and shook his head.

"Good because I have seen the mess he makes with that stuff and I mean he literally finds places to dirty" "How did your meeting go" Arthur asked trying to change the subject, Harvey looked at him knowing what his brother was trying to do "Yeah fine, Hardmans a total arsehole, we want him out" "You know you shouldn't swear In front of a kid" Arthur said mocking being shocked "whatever golden child you tidy up okay there's a good boy" Harvey mocked "I am going to check on the bath, try and get Mike to tidy his toys" he said gesturing with his arms to the mess that Mike had created throughout the day as he walked out the room, only to walk to walk in 2 seconds later "You do know what abox is don't you, just I have seen your apartment" Harvey said screwing up his face.

* * *

"Oh my brother, the master of wit" Arthur muttered, bracing himself to get Mike to tidy up, he had tried that earlier and let's just say it did not go well, it ended up with him having a blooded lip, the kid could be surprisingly accurate and lethal with his feet.

* * *

"Mike can you put those away for me please, daddy is going to give you a bath" Arthur asked nicely, not missing the glare he got from Mike,he had been in a mood with Arthur ever since he was told that he couldn't have any chocolate before his dinner after Harvey had practically threatned him if he dared to feed his son rubbish he would feed him to a crocodile. Seemed a bit extreme ofcourse Mike had laughed grabbing his crocodile toy off his daddy.

"No dwon twell me wa to dwo" Mike answered cheekily and completely ignored Arthur.

"Fine I will do it" Arthur grumbled taking the toys out of Mike's hands putting them in the box, "My brother has raised such a brat. "No no no HEEEY!" Mike whined and grabbed Arthur's hand biting him hard before grabbing his train back out the box slapping Harvey's brother on the shoulder. ,

"Ow, fuck" "Arthur!" Harvey called sternly having conveintly walked into the room at the moment when his brother had swore and not to see his son biting.. again. "Why are you swearing, you don't swear infront of Mike"

"He just bit me" Harvey raised an eyebrow he knew that Mike had a habbit of biting but thought he had kicked that when he had smacked Mike's bottom. One look at the kids widening eyes told him all he needed to know.

"Mike did you bite Arthur "Harvey asked coming down to Mike's level, Mike ignored Harvey rolling about on the floor not looking at the older man. "Mike come here please" "No no" Mike said crawling under the table, "Mike come out right now," Harvey ordered, he was sick and tired of Mike's behaviour lately, he had no idea of why the kid was behaving the way he was, all the tantrums were physically and mentally draining him especially with it just being him who looked after Mike the majority of the time.

"No!" Mike yelled scowling at Harvey "This isn't good I will need to take a sticker of your good boy chart, because you're not being good" (Harvey said feeling stupid for stating the obvious but they needed to speak to Mike like that in order for the younger man to register what they were saying.) Harvey threatened hoping to get Mike to snap out of it, "No go waaay!" "Oh he's got an attitude" Arthur said covering his ears at Mike's screams.

"Oh yes, he is not all angel are you, you can be a little devil" "Is your condo like sound proof" Arthur asked half sarcastic and the other genuinely interested he had seen the noise the kid could make and god help Harvey's neighbours "We've never had any complaints so must be" Harvey replied laying on his stomach to try and grab Mike. "No no no" Mike screamed kicking his feet against Harvey's legs as the older man pulled him out and carried him arms around his waist into the bathroom.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh! Ahahahaa no no no!" Mike screamed having an all out kicking and screaming fit lying on the bathroom floor "Mike come on stop it buddy" Harvey said as he tried to undress Mike without getting kicked in the face, "No no no ahahhahaha!, no bwaf" "Ah ah, no you don't" Harvey said puling Mike back by his waist over to him.

"Ahh!" "Mike you are going for a bath stop it" "No no!" "Ah don't you dare, you bite me and I will smack your bottom, do you understand?" Harvey threatened firmly, he never actually wanted to hit Mike but had quickly realised that sometimes a healthy pat on the bottom did the world of good, well at least it kept both he and Donna sane.

"I will bwite du" Mike said as Harvey unfastened his diaper pulling it from under his bottom "I mean it Mike, we do not bite people and you need to say sorry to uncle Arthur" Harvey continued firmly not at all please with Mike's behaviour.

"No" Mike said defiantly "Come on step in" Harvey said pointing at the bath as he tied the changing mat away "No not going in" "one two, three, okay play it your way then" Harvey muttered going to take Mike's arm to pick him up, ofcourse Mike resisted and Harvey had to resort to dragging Mike across the floor as the younger man refused to co-operate, sliding his bottom along the floor as Harvey tried to get him into the bath.

"NO no no!" Mike sat sulking and frowning and throwing the toys out the bath as Harvey came near him not at all happy that he had been forced into having a bath against his wishes.

"Right kiddo let's get you all nice and clean huh, look we've got some new bath toys, that's good isn't it" Harvey had just turned away to get the shampoo out of the cupboard only to find himself soaked not a moment later. He turned around to face the culprit, "Why did you do that" Harvey asked sternly "ahhaha" Mike whined starting to cry.

"Mike why are you being like this, Arthur said you have been naughty all day" Mike pouted "Mumeee", Harvey sighed he felt like an idiot for not realising that Mike was bound to be confused about why it was only him there. He was used to mummy and daddy and a strict routine not whoever is avaliable babysits he didn't understand why he wasspending days in his daddy's office instead of being at home with mummy doing some baking activities.

"Buddy mummy is staying at her sisters just now is that why you are being a terror, missing mummy" Harvey cooed stroking Mike's cheek, Mike nodded reaching out for Harvey" Harvey felt like a god having got to the crux of the mattera and also feeling really bad that he had allowed his son to feel this way. "I swoway swoway swoway", Harvey smiled grabbing a towel lifting Mike out to cuddle him, he wrapped him in a towel like a baby "It's okay buddy you're forgiven"

* * *

"Here you go Mikey" Harvey said handing Mike his pacifier as the young man climbed onto the sofa, turning the TV on, glaring at Arthur "Your baby's giving me the evils" Arthur stated immaturely "The evils, seriously, you're not shiting me" Harvey said raising an eyebrow "What are you 12" Mike sucked on his pacifier clutching his blanket and giraffe as he turned the TV onto peppa pig.

"Here we are buddy, you ready for some milk" Mike nodded eagerly climbing onto Harvey as the older man lay down propping himself up with a few pillows to make himself comfortable while he fed Mike. Mike hungrily grabbed the bottle stuffing the teat in his mouth sucking from it. Harvey rubbed Mike's stomach to help the milk go down as he tilted the bottle feeling really tired as he fed Mike. It was a soothing experience for both of them. Harvey really liked when he could come in and feed Mike his bottle there was just something about it that felt so nice.

"What do you do with him them when you are at work, I mean before I was being kept hostage to baby sit" Arthur joked "I've enrolled him in adult day care, it's for adults who have experienced trauma's, it's like a nursery, I suppose" Harvey said frowning slightly as Mike coughed because Harvey had tilted the bottle too much and also becase it saddened him to see Mike in a place like that "Has he been before then, I bet he enjoys it" Arthur said trying to brighten his brothers mood.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong he loves it, he cries when you leave him but the teachers love him, fight over which one of them gets to put him down for his nap because honestly you can't fault him , he goes down like that" Harvey said snapping his fingers. "You're a good sleeper aren't you kiddo" Harvey said picking Mike up spinning him, Mike giggled happily before being placed back on his feet. The young man stumbled for a couple of seconds while he tried to get his bearings.

* * *

"Donna, it's your turn" Harvey mumbled in his sleep as he heard the baby monitor go off, he was expecting the woman, to kick him and say that it was his turn, he lay for a few minutes more. "Shit!, Donna's not here" Harvey said swearing and sucking his breath in through his teeth as he stubbed his toe in his haste to get to Mike's room.

"Dadaaa" Mike cried, making grabby hands as Harvey ran a hand through his now sticking up hair. "Hey kiddo, we ready to get up then" "Deh pway" Mike answered snuggling into Harvey's chest. "I can see why the teachers love you puppy, you sleep for ages, it's nearly 8 o clock, it's the longest I've ever slept in" Harvey exaggerated tickling Mike as he laid him on the changing table hurrying to get a clean diaper on the younger man setting him on his feet.

Mike toddled over to the door, just waiting and looking up at Harvey while he disposed of the used diaper into the bin. Harvey smiled approvingly "Good boy buddy" Harvey insisted that Mike wait for him before leaving rooms or opening doors because he would get into everything and also hide. Harvey had lost count of the number of times Mike had wandered off and couldn't be found.

Shall we go and see if lazy Uncle Arthur is up, Mike you want to go get your drums, daddy's still got to see how you play them" Harvey lied smoothly smirking. Mike nodded toddling back into his room going over to his toy box with the musical instruments.

* * *

"Mike look" Harvey said pointing over to the couch where his brother was still slumped and probably still drunk, Harvey had managed the stagger to his bedroom despite being highly intoxicated , and Arthur had crashed on the couch not being able to manage the walk to one of the spare bedrooms. "De wake him" Mike said understanding his mission as Harvey hoisted him up by his armpits onto the couch smiling like a predator

"Shit, ow" Arthur groaned as Mike crawled over his jewels, "Morning!" Harvey yelled loudly into his brothers ear handing Mike his toy drums and opening the blinds which let in the bright lights of the Manhatten sky. Mike grinned banging them with the sticks as he sat on Arthur's waist "Christ what the hell man, it's only eight o clock, I thought you said he was a good sleeper. "Yes most people get up before mid-day in the real world I am afraid" Harvey replied. "Good one Mikey" Harvey said high fiving the younger man much to the annoyance of his younger brother.

**Pretty crap I know but college work is taking lot of my time, I just wrote this in two hours so please review and taking ANY suggestions for this story or Harvey's little nightmare**


	7. A new addition to the family

Mike has a headspace like a three year old in this one.

Please review!

"Ahhhh!" Harvey groaned when he felt himself being prodded, had he slept in, shit. One look at the younger man infront of him told him different. Harvey moaned as Mike prodded him again smiling through his pacifier "I see you have learned how to escape your bed pup" Harvey said raising an eyebrow, Mike nodded grinning "Tell you what, we'll change your diaper and then you can come in mummy and daddy's bed because I am not getting up now" Mike giggled then had a coughing fit in Harvey's face.

"Aw you've still got that kiddo" Harvey said carrying Mike into the bathroom, "I gwo dwiapee" Mike shrieked puling a diaper out the basket putting it on his head, Harvey chuckled "Okay bedtime kiddo" "no" Mike cried kicking out "Mike" Harvey warned tiredly as he lifted Mike off the table "Wan pway no pway now" Mike wailed when Harvey picked him up carrying him through to the room, "No NO NO DADAAAA" Mike continued to cry wails increasing in volume and pitch as they got closer, Harvey sighed not wanting to wake Donna up. "Mike stop screaming" "no I WANT TO PWAY" Mike yelled in Harvey's face.

* * *

"That is just pure temper" Harvey grumbled as Mike sat down on his floor no longer crying now that he had gotten his own way. Harvey and Donna were seriously worried that they had turned Mike into a spoiled brat, he would tantrum over anything and scream until they gave in to him. "No Mike we're not getting the train set out now, it's too noisy okay" "Yess nowww" Mike whined and continued taking the trains out the box "Mike no, what did I just tell you" " I wan iwt out" Mike said defiantly. Mike roughly had the mentality of a three year old after he made a lot of progress after the accident. "Mike no, you need to listen to me"

"What did I just tell you" Harvey whispered furiously wanting nothing more than to put Mike back to bed. "Ahhahaa-I want ittttt ahahhaah" Mike wailed drumming his feet against the floor. "Fine but we're not using it on the balcony you can play with it in here and only in here" Harvey huffed not happy that he had once again given into Mike, but he couldn't be bothered with tantrums this early on in the morning.

"Mike because I was kind enough to set your train set up at 8 o clock in the morning you gota come shopping with me" Harvey said as he lay back in the reclining garden chair trying to get some shut eye of course (he couldn't very well sleep with Mike on the loose).

* * *

After a long attempt to get Mike dressed, i.e. to get him to allow Harvey to put some clothes on him they were both strapped into the car with Mike wearing no shoes, (an improvement from the time with not pants) dribbling down himself as he munched on a banana and watched sesame street on the I-pad.

"Is that good buddy" Mike nodded playing with the toes on his right foot as he mashed his banana into the car seat, "Aww Mike no-oh" Harvey groaned as he looked in the mirror seeing his beautiful leather seats being vandalised by the mess. Harvey reminded himself to buy some blankets to lie along the backseats in order to prevent his car from getting destroyed. "Mike, please don't do that to my seats" Harvey said shaking his head.

"Dada nana" Mike offered Harvey nearly gagged; He had learnt to deal with poo and even sick but mashed up banana's just turned his stomach.

"No thanks kiddo, you just enjoy that"

Mike shrugged trying to feed his giraffe some food. "My gwaff hungway" Mike told Harvey tapping his shoulder, Harvey frowned that was something that they needed to try and stop Mike from doing, he didn't understand that it was dangerous to distract Harvey and often hit him with toys if he felt he was being ignored.

"Buddy don't do that just now, daddy needs to watch the road" "Nwoo wookin a Mikeeee" Mike cried going to hit Harvey again. "No buddy you can't do that" Harvey said slightly firmer, the roads were chock a block as it was icy and everyone was moving at the speed of snails. "Aahhh-aahhahaahah" Mike wailed drumming his feet on his car seat "Mike buddy you want your music on" "No-ohhhh" Mike cried rubbing at his eyes. Harvey rolled his eyes bending down to switch his I-pod on putting Mike's favourite song on hopping to cheer him up.

"I like to move it move it" Harvey sang as Mike continued to cry and scream at Harvey whenever the man tried to talk to him "Mike when we get to the shops you can pick a toy okay" Harvey said disappointed in himself that he was trying to pacify Mike rather than deal with the behaviour, he hated that everything had to turn into a big drama . "NO!" Mike yelled trying to kick Harvey's seat.

Mike's mood had not improved by the time they got to the shops and Harvey was seriously debating phoning Donna and asking her to come and collect Mike but then Donna needed to be in to watch Mike's 'present' when it came.

Harvey put Mike's tantrum down to tiredness as he had woken up earlier than usual and needed his sleep, otherwise he would become a grump.

* * *

"Right buddy, we ready to go shopping" Harvey asked cheerily as he unfastened Mike from the car seat, Mike whined "Come on" Mike tried to struggle as Harvey lifted him out placing him on the ground, making sure to pack the reins which maybe seemed a bit drastic but were completely necessary.

Harvey was terrified that someone would find Mike and take advantage of it when they realised that he was younger mentally, and Mike's constant wandering away from him did nothing to cast aside his worries.

"Mike look at me buddy" Harvey said Mike looked up at him sucking his thumb "You need to stay by daddy okay" Mike nodded "Sway wiv du" Harvey nodded pleased as Mike understood what he said. It remained to be seen though if he would do what he had promised.

"Mike put it down, Mike no you can't do that" Harvey said having to leave his shopping cart at the side of the aisle as Mike was busy kicking a football around the floor giggling to himself, running further down when he saw his daddy coming, Harvey had no choice but to chase Mike as the younger man decided that it was a game, unluckily for him Harvey was faster.

"Mike stop it, you can't just take toys and kick them down the aisle" Harvey said when he had caught up with Mike "It mwinee" Harvey looked at Mike, there was the old it's mine, Mike had recently just started talking a lot more and mine and no were clearly his favourite words.

"It's not yours Mike, for it to be yours you need to have bought it" Harvey tried to explain, Mike didn't care he grabbed for 'his' ball, "Fine if daddy buys you the ball then you've got to be a good boy" Mike didn't listen, he was just happy that he ahd his ball.

Luckily for Harvey the shop was near to being empty as it was a Sunday, it made it easier for him to seek out Mike every time the younger man wandered off. Harvey tried his hardest to remain patient with Mike as he had been told by Chloe, that Mike wasn't just being disobedient (some of the time) that when he was somewhere or new or saw something new his mind was instantly stimulated and he just wanted to be involved in everything.

* * *

"Mike, you want to watch this tonight" Harvey asked referring to the DVD that he was going to buy for the younger man, "It's Garfield buddy" Harvey groaned when he noticed that Mike was no longer behind him "Right that's it you're getting the reins, I don't care how much you scream" Harvey grumbled completely fed up and past caring that Mike would be unhappy if he more or less put him on a (lead.

"No no no no" Mike moaned as Harvey took the book that he had been 'reading' out of his hands "Mwinneee mwineee" Mike screamed "No it is not yours Mike" Harvey growled, taking the reins out of his coat pocket, "no no no" Mike resisted heavily crying and trying to lay down on the floor to prevent this from happening. Harvey easily overpowered Mike and attached them to Mike's wrist securing the other part around his own, giving a small tug to Make sure that Mike wouldn't be able to escape.

"Come on you want the book what is it, oh 'The tiger who came to tea" Mike just cried broken heartedly staring down at the floor feeling betrayed by Harvey. Harvey sighed picking Mike up Mike tried to squirm out of his arms, "Shush shush, buddy listen to daddy" Mike started sniffling his breath hitching as he tried to calm himself down. "Calm down kiddo, that's it good boy, clever boy" Harvey cooed, "You need to stay beside daddy's not trying to make you cry he doesn't want to lose you"

* * *

"There we are that's better" Harvey praised as Mike helped him put the bread into the cart, grinning to himself pleased with his achievement "Swicker" Mike asked, Harvey ruffled Mike's hair "Sure buddy , now you think you can handle the milk" Mike nodded with a determined look on his face taking the (small) carton of milk from Harvey putting it in the cart. "Well done this is how we like Mike to behave"

"You helping to pack" Harvey said surprised when Mike started putting the shopping into the bag, he chuckled when Mike took out his yogurt tubes, "Yeah I knew you had to have an ulterior motive, we'll get one in the car kiddo" Harvey promised ignoring the look that the cash checker girl threw him thinking that they were a couple of weirdoes.

Harvey glared at her and she looked embarrassed quickly resuming the scanning. "my dougwut" Mike said, waving them at Harvey, the girl guessed that Mike had some sort of additional needs when she heard him speak and instantly felt bad. "In the car buddy you going to hold them nicely" "Hwold bwear too" Mike said referring to the massive brown bear that Harvey had bought him which is sitting in the cart. He couldn't wait to see Donna's face, it would be priceless" "You want your bear too" Harvey said paying as he handed Mike the bear smirking when Mike wrapped his arms around it.

* * *

"We gwoin home " Mike asked "Yeah mummy and daddy have a surprise for you" Harvey said feeling excited about what Mike's reaction would be. "What a swupwise" Mike asked scrunching up his nose as he danced his bear on his lap in the car. Harvey thought about how he could explain what a surprise was in words that Mike could understand, how did someone explain a surprise, a surprise was a surprise. "It's something that you get that you don't know about" Harvey tried not surprised when Mike went back to watching his I-pad. Harvey smiled down at his phone as he saw Donna calling him.

* * *

Harvey and Donna were really disappointed that Mike hadn't taken to the dog, two days later and he was still terrified. "No-ohhh" Mike screamed when Rocky ran up to him, as he was lying on the floor getting his diaper changed. Harvey had turned around for two seconds to get the wipes when the dog approached Mike.

"Go waaay" Mike cried hitting the puppys nose, Rocky retreated back with a yelp pawing at his nose.

"No Mike! " Harvey and Donna both scolded simultaneously. "You don't hit the puppy" Mike started crying, Harvey finished wiping Mike and taped up the clean diaper and lifted him into a hold "Come ere buddy we're not angry you just can't hit the puppy" Mike whimpered (clutching Harvey as the older man stroked his cheek), squealing when the dog came near. "no no no" Mike wailed crawling behind the sofa staring at the dog. Donna looked at Harvey worriedly they can see that Mike was genially terrified. "Any ideas Donna" Harvey said standing up groaning as his knees cracked going into the kitchen to fetch the puppy some water.

"Yeah I do actually" Donna said "How about I take Mike into the playroom get him settled with a story and his blankie and you could bring the puppy in on his lead, just a thought but I read some where that if you show children the animal means no harm then they might respond" "Donna you are brilliant" Harvey said kissing Donna and handing her Mike's jeans. "Oh I know just one of my many Donna qualities" Donna boasted picking Mike up " Why don't we go read a story honey" Donna suggested tickling Mike, Mike giggled "deh wich on da bwoom" Mike said naming his current favourite book, one which Donna and Harvey had to read at least three times a day in order to keep their little prince happy. "Of course honey anything for you" "There was a time when I once heard that Mikey" Harvey said. Donna shook her head at him laughing.

* * *

"Right pup, we are going to go and se Mikey in a minute" Harvey cooed to the dog tickling his stomach ,it had been no secret that he had all wanted a dog, especially a puppy and had already formed a bond with their new puppy (bought for Mike of course). Rocky rolled over on command and scoffed down his treats. Rocky was a gorgeous chocolate lab only bout eight weeks old and he was the cutest thing ever.

* * *

"Is there room on the broom for a frog as clean as can be, a frog like me" Donna read smiling as Mike mouthed the recognisable words to him and followed with his finger as Donna read, "What do you think they are going to say honey?" "No" Mike said "Maybe what do you think the witch will say?" Donna asked "Yes" Mike said loudly and happily, leaning back into Donna's chest sucking on his pacifier. "I think you might be right honey, shall we find out" "Yeah du wead gwain after" Mike requested "Yeah we will see okay" "Donna looked up to see Harvey in the door way waiting for the sign that they could come in, Donna nodded tightening her hold on Mike slightly encase the young man got a fright .

"Ahhhh!" Mike started to cry backing up on Donna's lap as far as physically possible "Mike honey calm down baby" Donna cooed softly "Rocky sit" Harvey said firmly, the puppy eagerly obeyed the authoritative voice munching down his treat. Donna leaned forward to stroke the dog "Rocky is just going to sit there, and if you would like you can stroke him" Mike shook his head gripping his giraffe teddy with a vice like grip.

Even though Mike hadn't actually made the move to touch the dog, he was still siting on Donna's knee which to Harvey and Donna was a massive step forward as usually he would be hiding under something by now. Mike had just about gained the courage and was going to stroke the dog when the puppy put it's nose on donna's hand "NO BWIT MUMMY" Mike yelled going to hit the dog again, Harvey was quick though and quickly took a hold of Mike's hand "No Mike you do no try and hit the dog that hurts the dog if you do that again then I will put you in timeout" Harvey warned in a firm voice, they needed to get Mike out of the habit of kicking or hitting as soon as he didn't get his own way or if he didn't like something that was happening. Mike shrank back at his telling off starting to cry.

Harvey felt bad for having to tell Mike off, but understood why they needed too, "You want to stroke him buddy" Harvey asked trying to get Mike to stop scowling at him, as expected Mike ignored him and focussed his attention on Donna, pulling at her arm to read the book again, Donna nodded gently taking Mike's hand in her own to reach out for that puppy, to her and Harvey's surprise Mike climbed off her knee to stroke the puppy up close. Soon Mike was in Harvey's lap stroking the dog quite happily, it seemed that he was no longer afraid.

"Well he's fine with him on the lead but we can't very well keep him like that forever" Harvey said to Donna as the young pup was scratching at the lead trying to break himself free. "Mike daddy is going to take Rocky off the lead now, he might have a run about he's not going to hurt you though" Harvey promised smiling when Rocky started wagging his tail furiously now that he was free. Mike giggled standing up to follow the puppy who had climbed up onto his bed. "Tha my bed pupeee" Mike said hands on his hips before climbing up to lie beside him "Aw Harvey I am going to get the camera" Donna squealed leaving the room.

* * *

"Ahhhh" Mike whined running through to the lounge where Donna was watching desperate housewives "Hey baby you okay" "No-ohhh" Mike cried clutching his soft toy giraffe, "Oh what happened to Mr snuggles" Donna cooed, "Wocky bwit iwt" Mike said pointing to the hole, "I hwit im coz he bwit it" "You hit the puppy" Donna asked "Deh he bwit my toyyy"

"No Mike you do not hit the puppy, come on time out" Donna said firmly, Mike dug his heels into the floor trying to stop Donna from taking him over to the corner. "No no mummayyy" Donna picked Mike up placing him on his naughty chair, "You are sitting here for three minutes because you hit the puppy, you can't hit the puppy Mike, that is naughty and it hurts the dog, you need to stay here" Mike started crying getting off from the chair, Donna placed him back "Stay here" Mike whined stomping his foot then kicking the chair.

* * *

"What's happened here" Harvey asked Donna as he came in from the car, seeing Mike on the chair, "it would seem that Rocky took a fancy too Mike's giraffe and of course Mike hit him for it" Harvey raised his eyebrow groaning,

"Again, just as they were becoming friends as well" Harvey said feeling like it was a definite step back.

"Mike mummy told you to sit on the chair" Harvey said placing Mike back, "no you do not nip me Mike" Harvey warned "Sit on the chair" "No-ohhhhh!" Mike yelled kicking out at Harvey. Harvey just walked away, "His giraffe can be fixed" Donna said "Don't give him it just now he's got to learn" Harvey said "We can't do that, he's had a timeout" Donna said feeling sorry for Mike, "Yeah well he never actually does his three minutes" "Mike sit down" "No-ohhhhh!" Mike cried pushing the chair over. "Fine you know what we'll do timeout in the high chair instead" "Harvey you can't he could knock that over and hurt himself" Harvey realised that Donna was right. "Mike sit on your seat please" Harvey tried again as Mike came up to him trying to sit on his knee.

"No I swowwwaaaay swowaaaay" "Okay calm down you need to say sorry to mummy please" "Swowaay mummy" Mike said climbing onto Donna's lap. "You're forgiven baby but you cannot under any circumstances hit the dog, because if you do he won't be allowed to stay with us anymore" Donna said sadly, Mike looked up at her "Wan him to sway""Well you need to be a good boy then and be freinds with him" Mike nodded climbing off her knee.

Harvey and Donna sat back in the couch sighing at how hard their day had been, they seriously hoped that Mike would learn to be happy with the puppy and not attack at any opportunity.

* * *

"You know what Harvey I think we could start potty training soon" Donna suggested at they curled up "seriously give me a break just now will you, Mike is nowhere near the potty training stage" Harvey said thinking that there was no way he could handle that just now "Oh you just want your son to be a baby forever" Harvey smiled not denying it."


	8. A new experience for Mike

**This chapter was thrown out fast, I have been so busy with college and work and I fractured my foot in three places lol**

**Let me know what you think, this chapter is mainly Mike centered, you will see what I mean as you read on.**

**Also please send me prompts for this story; I am struggling to come up with scenarios**

**Just a heads up Mike is between 2 and a half and three in this chapter**

"Are we doing the right thing Donna?" Harvey asked as he parked the car outside the building,

"Yes Harvey, we both know that this will be good for Mike, we are really busy right now" Donna said regretfully, turning around to see Mike playing with his lion puppet oblivious to where he was going. Harvey and Donna had made the decision to enrol Mike into a day care while they were both at work to offer him some stability, they couldn't just keep bringing him and sitting him in Harvey's office to play while they were too busy to give him some real attention.

"What noise does a lion make Mikey, tell mummy what a lion does" Mike smiled widely giggling pretending to be shy "Warrrr" "Good boy!" Harvey cooed his praise, Donna smiled tickling Mike's chin. "We'd better go in" Harvey said not wanting to spoil the moment but knowing that they needed to get to work and Get Mike comfortable in the day care.

"Come on then buddy" Harvey said bending down to unfasten Mike from his car seat "I Gwo toy" "Yeah you do kiddo, you coming out, one two, three" Mike giggled when Harvey lifted him into the air, "Mike stay there please" Harvey said keeping a hand on Mike, as the younger man looked around the car park in confusion, eager to explore the new surroundings.

* * *

"Morning, You must be Harvey and Donna, my name is Ariel, it's lovely to meet you " "Harvey Specter good to meet you" Harvey introduced himself "And this is my partner Donna and this is Mike" Mike hid his head in Harvey's shoulder "hello Mike " Mike started to sniffle turning away from the 'new' lady, Harvey smiled picking him up bouncing him gently.

Mike immediately burrowed his head into Harvey's chest. "Okay all of the forms have been signed, Mike will be attending three days a week then" "If all works out yes" Donna said having serious doubts of leaving Mike, they genially did consider Mike to be their son now it was difficult to leave him with strangers" and Mike's whining because he didn't like the situation didn't help matters, it made them both feel deeply guilty.

* * *

"Okay just to check a few things Mike is in diapers , he has had all his immunisations when he was a child and you have stated on the form that you would like Mike to bring his own meals in" Ariel looked up from her clipboard to clarify that what she said was correct. Harvey nodded "Yes I filled in the forms to say that we would provide Mike's meals and yes he is in diapers and as far as we know he has had all of his immunisations, we were provided with all of his medical records and it would appear that he I fully immunized" Harvey explained slightly annoyed because he had already been asked these questions, the teachers were either incompetent or wanted to be sure, he supposed it would be the latter, he really hated shoddy work.

Ariel quickly looked down at her clipboard scribbling, "Our drop off is nine early drop off is eight so it is up to every parent which time they would prefer pick up is six and there is late drop off until seven for children who attend more than twice a week" Ariel explained.

"One of us will drop Mike off at 8 and pick him up at 3, I don't want you to let anyone beside Donna or I pick up Mike unless I have specifically requested it" Harvey said firmly , Ariel looked at him "Believe me Mr Specter we find the safe guarding of our children to be of the upmost importance and in no circumstances would we allow a stranger to leave with them" "That's good I am glad to hear it because it was to happen I would sue" Harvey said blatantly leaving Ariel slightly lost for words.

"Anything else we should know, does Mike have any allergies, "He can only have pampers wipes on his skin and he can't eat nuts or even so much as be around someone who has had nuts"Donna said as Harvey desperatly tried to get Mike to stop whining, he sounded asthough he was going to burst into tears at any second.

"That is fine, our day care is a nut free building, "He has 2 naps a day one in the morning where he should sleep for no more than two hours otherwise he gets cranky and afternoon nap he usually sleeps for the same, morning nap time at home is at 10 and afternoon nap is from 2 onwards, if possible I would appreciate that you try to stick to his home routine as much as possible" Harvey instructed, he knew he was probably coming across as uptight but woe betide anyone who didn't listen to his rules when caring for Mike.

"He needs to have his diaper changed and checked regularly I do not want him to be left in a dirty diaper at any stage" Harvey said daring Ariel to disobeyed him, Donna quickly walked over with Mike, she could tell by Ariel's face that she felt slightly intimidated

"Harvey why don't you show Mike the books in the hall" Donna suggested, Harvey nodded smiling and carrying Mike over to the book shelf.

" I'm sorry" Donna apologised "He can be very forceful, it's just Mike's our baby and he's had a hard life, he just wants what's best for him" "I completely understand Donna, Mike will have gone through quite the trauma" Donna nodded sadly looking over to where Mike was stroking a baby book smiling up at Harvey.

* * *

"Okay as I explained to your husband Donna, we have children with a range of additional needs, Mike with a mentality of three he is in fact one of the younger ones here, the other little boy is about three and a half to four some of them have impaired hearing or impaired sight, just to make you aware of that if you were okay with Mike being in that environment. "Yeah that's fine of course no problem"

I noticed Mike has a pacifier would you like him not to use that at times" "No he can have it anytime he wants" Harvey said walking back over to join in the conversation rubbing Mike's back as the younger man got himself settled into his chest "He's got his blanket and teddies as well and he has a bottle which he gets three times a day, I wrote the times down on his schedule"

Ariel nodded making notes "Is there anything that you wouldn't like Mike to participate in, for example we take the kids outside and we do different activities inside such as art, singing, games "

"All that's fine, but we don't want to go on public transport or to be around other 'kids' who haven't been immunised" Donna wanted to roll her eyes, Harvey was over protective. The teacher looked at Harvey biting her lip, she could understand the reasons behind it but it was clear that the 'family' had money and she was worried that they were going to be snobby.

* * *

"Well that's everything taken care of so just when you are ready" Ariel said, " Right buddy mummy and daddy are going to work kiddo, this is day-care you can play with lots of new toys and draw us some pictures, Mike cried grabbing for Harvey as he was passed over to Ariel's arms.

Harvey planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Bye honey" Donna said trying not to cry, "mummaaa mummaaa" Mike screamed fighting will all his might to get out of Ariel's arms "Mumaaaa cwudddle" Harvey could see that this was breaking Donna's heart "Come on Donna we need to go see you later buddy, have fun kiddo" Harvey said feeling bad for leaving Mike but he knew if they stayed it would only prolong the agony for the 'toddler'

* * *

"Dadaaaa, mamaa!" Mike screamed making grabby hands towards the door, the toddler part in his mind somehow convincing him that they would just walk through the door. "Shall we read a book honey" Mike continued crying gripping on her tabard, Ariel wasn't at all bothered by the younger man's clinginess so many of the 'kids' acted the same way.

* * *

"Hi Ariel" hello Luke how are you today" Ariel said beaming at the young man, Luke sat on the sofa next to Ariel trying to climb on her knee, Ariel smiled transferring Mike to her other knee before taking the other young man into her arms "Good mwumaay dwopped me off" "Did she, did you bring your puppy today" Luke nodded trying to peer at Mike who was hiding in Ariel's shoulder.

"Luke this is Mike, Mike is new here will you play with him" "Yeah" Luke said going to take Mike's hand, Mike let out a cry as the other young man tried to touch him. "I don't fink he wants to play" Luke said sadly. Luke was born with the mental age of a four year old after his mum took drugs before and after his birth. "I bwough Jackson" Luke said referring to his stuffed toy dog, "So you did he is lovely isn't he" Luke nodded before screwing his face up then relaxing, Ariel sighed knowing that she was going to have to put Mike down in order to change Luke.

"Mike honey would you like to go play now, we've got lots of toys you go see what you can find" "no!" Mike answered quickly increasing the grip that he had on the young teacher. "Mike darling I need to change Luke's diaper, you want to play in the water tray, look at this we've got some jelly in here. "No-oohoh" Mike screamed when Ariel put him down on the floor "no no no no no uwp uwp" Mike wailed making grabby hands, Ariel lifted him onto the sofa in the story corner "No no no" Mike wailed trying to get his bearings before climbing off the couch running to grab onto Ariel.

* * *

Mike wandered around the room crying making grabby hand's for Ariel "just a minute honey then I can pick you up" Ariel promised feeling terrible as the younger man carried on screaming, she could see that he was beginning to scare some of the other 'adults' one of them tried to approach Mike and got a slap in the face for his troubles

"A Ah, Mike we don't hit people here, hitting earns us time on the thinking lake" Mike scowled going over to the art table knocking the play-dough off " in his temper tantrum, he wanted attention and he wasn't getting it which would not roll well with him.

* * *

"Ariel saw what the young man had done and finished getting Luke ready "Mike we don't do that, Anna was playing with the play dough" Ariel said hoping that her co-worker would be here soon, she could tell that Mike was going to be a handful for them, he was a lovely young man but he would require all of their energy. "AHHHHHHH-AHHHUWPPPP" Mike screamed ignoring what he was told.

"There we go Luke you can get a sticker for your chart" Luke grinned happily toddling over to the wall filled with charts of each attendee, Mike seized the opportunity to be back in Ariel's arms coming up behind her grabbing her leg as she leaned over the bin, "Mwine" Mike said, already having decided that Ariel was his and his only.

"No honey I'm not yours darling, do you need a change" Mike shook his head as Ariel pulled his pants back then lifted him to sit on the changing table, "You've got a onesie on honey so we need to unfasten that to check your diaper" Ariel cooed as she lay the young man down. "mwine mwine mwine mwine MWINE MWINE" Mike started to scream, "What is it Mike" Ariel asked confused as she opened the pack of Mike's diapers.

Mike pointed over to one of the young men who had 'taken' his giraffe soft toy, "Okay honey, one minute" Ariel said fetching the toy, leaving Mike lying on the table crying for his toy "Come on honey you're okay here we are he's back" "Mwr swuggles" Mike said cuddling it into his chest "What is Mr snuggles do you know what animal he is" "gwiwaffe" Mike replied happily "Good boy, right there we are a nice clean bottom now" Ariel cooed pulling Mikes jeans up lifting him onto the floor.

* * *

Mike stood where he had been placed watching Ariel, "Ellie, would you like to get them sat down for snack, I'll do any diapers that need changed and potty trips" Ellie smiled walking up to the toilet bending down to talk to Mike "okay we've only got three in diapers today I think just Luke, Mike and Henry" Ellie replied as she stopped picking up the pens scattered on the floor "No we've got Kelly and Thomas as well" Ariel replied, "Kelly's using the potty now" "Oh that's brilliant" Ariel said.

"Mike you go with Ellie, we're going to get our lunch, oh Ellie Mike's to sit in a high chair if he doesn't sit nicely at the table, he's in a high chair at home but mum and dad want to try him on a chair here" Ellie nodded holding her hand out to Mike, Mike shook his head sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"Now awiel" Mike cried "Come on honey, let's go see what mummy and daddy have brought for lunch" Mike started to cry when Ellie picked him up carrying him over to the worktop, "You've got your lunch box, is this bob the builder, oooh this is nice" Ellie cooed bouncing Mike slightly "It bwob"

* * *

"Shall we have a look and see what you've got, you have a look" Ellie said putting Mike on the floor as she passed out lunch to the other 'children' "Ahhhh-ahh-no-no" Mike cried, "You have a look in your lunchbox and then you can show me" Ellie said trying to encourage Mike not to cry every time he wasn't in someone's arms "Dis" Mike said holding up a monster cup, "That's your milk honey, that's to drink with your food, shall we put you here" Ellie suggested smiling as Mike sat on the chair looking round the table, one of the children reached for Mike's cup because it was capturing his attention, Mike screamed slapping the other young man "Mike! No hitting please, if you hit you sit on the thinking rug, Ariel's already told you this" Mike scowled looking up at Ellie, "mmm this looks yummy Cameron, don't touch it just now though it's hot"

"mwine" Mike cried pointing to the bowl reaching for it, "No that's not yours Mike, yours is coming darling" Mike ignored Ellie and made another grab for the bowl Mike not that's not yours, you've got soup but it's not ready yet" "Mwineee bowl" Mike cried, "Oh" Ellie said now understanding why Mike was trying to get it. "Do you have that bowl at home" "Deh du gwo dinaa in" Mike said banging his cup off the table making noises as he poured the water onto the table using his hands to make 'designs' "

"Mike honey please don't do that, here you go you can have this just now" Ellie said putting a breadstick in front of him" "ooh," Mike cried happily looking at the breadstick breaking it into little pieces mashing it into the table using it to soak up the water , Ellie just laughed as she fastened a bib on the youngest 'child' in her care "I can tell you are going to be a right little character Mr aren't you" Mike looked up grinning a toothy grin stuffing the soggy mess into his mouth.

"Ellie, Mike touching meeee" Amy cried as Mike pulled on her pony tail, "Mike no honey, you focus on your lunch please we don't pull peoples hair" Mike took one look at the soup in his bowl and pushed it away.

"No come on this looks lovely, mummy and daddy made this specially" "This is lovely, can I have this for my lunch" Ellie said pretending to try some, Mike ignored Ellie's enthusiasm climbing down from his chair reaching down to pick up a fire engine left on the floor.

"Mike you need to turn round and eat please" Mike shook his head, pressing the buttons on the fire engine. Ellie just let Mike sit while she helped some of the other children at their lunch, Mike began to cry when no one was paying any attention to him "Mwike mwikeee" Mike cried trying to climb onto Ellie's knee "Mike you need to sit here good boy" Ellie said placing Mike back on his seat, Mike starting wailing noisily "You have some of your savoury and then you can have your jelly, look you've got a jelly" "AHHHHHH-AHHHHHHH" Mike screamed leaning back in his chair kicking the table.

* * *

"Wan gwafff" Mike cried pointing to his toy that had been placed out of his reach while they had lunch. "Giraffe can sit and watch you while you have your lunch" "NO NO NO, WAN GWAF" Mike yelled. "Mike sit down please" Mike ignored Ellie running away from the table and going over to the slide.

"Mike Ellie asked you to do something, go and sit down please" "No!" Mike cried making a run for it, Ariel caught him picking the young man up "Ahhaaa-ahhh" Mike cried as he was carried back over to the table, "We don't behave like this we sit and eat nicely come on Ariel help you" "No no no" Mike cried trying to get off the chair again, "Okay I'm sorry Mike but you need to sit in the high chair then, Mike cried as he was lifted into the high chair trying to grab for his giraffe. "MWINE MWINE AAHAHAAA-AHAHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike screamed loudly, "okay here you go honey" Ariel said lifting Mike out the high chair handing him his giraffe "Come on let's have a bottle and then a nap yeah" Mike nodded whimpering.

* * *

Ariel and Ellie both exchanged an eye roll as Ariel fed Mike his bottle "It's a long day for you isn't it honey, you're not used to this" Ariel cooed softly smiling as Mike sucked at the bottle, his eyes closing "What happened to Mike" Ellie asked as she fed a young woman, "He was in a bad car accident which regressed his mental state to a baby, he's been have therapy and now he's about three I would say two and a half at the most three" "That's really sad" Ellie said, "He's a cute little thing" "He is yeah handsome, so Harvey is was actually his boss" "That's amazing that he took Mike in to raise him, not many would"

* * *

Mike had just woken up from his two hour sleep and had toddled over to the sand tray wanting to play he was still slightly dazed as Adam smacked him on the head, "ahhaha-ahhhhhhhh!" Mike screamed rubbing at his head before regaining his awareness and biting Adam,

"Mike, Adam! Stop it they're biting each other, you don't need to keep fighting with each other" Mike tried to push past Adam to get to the sand tray "Mike, no you need to come out just now" Mike shrieked when Ellie picked him up and moved him away from the tray "No-no!" Mike screamed stomping his foot "Mike if you won't play nicely then you can't play here, stop pushing people" Mike nodded going back to the tray "Now play nice Adam you too" Mike put his pacifier in his mouth shrieking when Adam went to grab for it "NO!" Mike cried slapping Adam. "owww don't hit me Mike" Adam said, "I wiwll hwit du if I want too" Mike said removing his pacifier to poke his tongue out. "Mike no please don't do that, you don't need to keep upsetting each other"

* * *

"They just don't stop do they" Ellie commented shaking her head "Yeah Amy look at that what's that "A fish" Amy said. "They are just constantly bating each other. "Adam, no you do that you will be sitting over on the thinking pad" Ellie warned at seeing Adam about to pour sand on Mike's head, "Mike put that away please" Ellie instructed as Mike went to spit at Adam.

"Need to remember this on Tuesday's we've got the devil tots, Adam is only in on Tuesday and Fridays" "Mike isn't in on Fridays dad said he would be at home just attend Monday-Thursday thank god" Ariel explained, "It's like they've got a love hate relationship with each other"

* * *

Harvey walked into the room, trying to look for Mike "Harvey hello"

"How's he been today" Harvey asked "We've had some trouble with hitting and biting, one boy in particular he fights with well rather they antagonise each other" , Harvey looked over to where he could see Mike playing in the sand tray he looked over just in time to see Mike hit the other young man with a spade which caused him to erupt into tears, "Mike!" Harvey said going over, Mike looked up at Harvey making grabby hands, smiling it was clear that he was not feeling any remorse for what he had done.

Harvey kept a hold of Mike's hands not picking him up despite the grabby hands and whines "Mike you do not hit other people, you need to say sorry" Mike scowled shaking his head pulling at Harvey's coat,

"uwp! UWP UWP" Mike cried

"No you need to say sorry buddy" Harvey said staying firm with Mike "That goes for you as well Adam I saw you smack Mike, we don't hit each other" Ellie instructed

"Swoway" Adam said leaning in for a cuddle from Ellie, "Mike you too please" Harvey prompted raising an eyebrow when Mike refused to say sorry, this expression would have intimidated 'normal' Mike into doing what he wanted, however toddler Mike just ignored the look "Wana gwo" trying to push past Harvey, having an all-out tantrum when Harvey prevented him.

"No I am still waiting on a sorry Mr" "I nwot day it" Mike screamed stamping his feet jumping up and down, Harvey sighed and let Mike past he couldn't be bothered fighting with him after a long day at work.

The younger man reached up to the worktop to get his giraffe and blanky glaring back at his daddy who was talking to the teachers.

"Mike didn't have very much at lunch today he refused to sit on the chair and eat I put him in the highchair but he was really tired so I gave him a bottle and put him down for his nap, he only ate half of his soup after he woke up, snack he didn't have anything, does he like cheese and tomatoes" "Yeah he does" Harvey replied.

"One thing to mention he has become very attached to Ariel, we noticed that Mike struggles with separation anxiety, he was clinging to Ariel and screaming when she tried to change another charges diaper" Harvey sighed "He does scream yeah he can get to the point where he will actually make himself sick" Harvey explained "I think he just gets scared and- Harvey looked over to where Mike was busy grabbing everything in sight "Excuse me"

"Mike put it down please" "Mwine" Mike said holding the toy up "No that's not yours kiddo" Harvey said putting the tiger puppet back onto the worktop "Ah wana it" Mike cried jumping up to grab it again stomping his foot when he didn't get it.

"If he does scream his therapist has told us this is going to sound awful but not to pick him up unless you know something is genially wrong" Harvey explained "No I understand that completely it's the only way they will learn" Ariel said, "Mike I said no, stop it, Mike!" Harvey said sternly as Mike went to hit another kid when they came up to him to stroke his giraffe. "MWINEE MWINE" Mike screamed in the 'childs' face "Mike stop it" Harvey was seriously worried that Mike was turning into a devil stomping around like a little cave man wanting his own way in everything and screaming when it didn't happen, they had that behaviour at home so why did he just assume that Mike would magically be different at day care.

"Come on let's go" Mike started having a tantrum hitting out and stopping so Harvey couldn't move him, "Mike come on buddy that's enough" Mike grabbed Harvey's arm in the way that meant he was getting ready to bite, Harvey quickly moved his hand away "Mike no we do not bite, biting is not acceptable it's naughty and it hurts other people, you need to stop that, now you going to say bye to your teachers" Mikes shook his head grabbing for something else, Harvey shook his head picking Mike up siting him on his hip ignoring the screaming wincing as he saw some of the other 'kids' start to cry and the looks the 'parents' gave him.

* * *

"Thanks, see you tomorrow" Harvey said trying to get Mike to wave, "No-ahahaha- mwine mwine pwupettt" Mike wailed, "Bye Mike, see you tomorrow honey"

"MWY PWUPETTT AHAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Mike," Harvey said in disbeleif, the tantrums Mike through really were incredible, Harvey waited until Mike tired himself out with the kicking and flailing before puting him in his car seat,Mike was now just sobbing. Harvey felt really bad for making Mike turn out this way. "what have we done to you kiddo you are so spoilt" Mike whimpered cuddling his giraffe.

* * *

"Did you have fun today buddy" "N-yeah, pway in water" Mike said grabbing his toy phone that was lying on the back of the seat pretending to phone mummy "HWI MUMMY" Mike screamed "Mummeee ownnn pwone" Mike said pulling at Harvey's coat as the older man strapped him in, "Is she, what's she saying" "I pwending" Mike said, "Aw you're just pretending buddy, Ellie and Ariel are really nice aren't they" Harvey said, Mike nodded.

"Mike look at daddy buddy" Mike looked up at him "You can't just scream when you don't get your own way the hitting and biting has got to stop, you can't hurt your friends"

* * *

Donna sighed at seeing Mike sat in the timeout chair, (again) when she got in from taking the puppy out " WOCKY" Mike shrieked standing up, getting excited at seeing his puppy, Harvey lifted him up and placed him back down on the chair "Stay here" "AHHHHHH!" Mike screamed kicking Harvey, Harvey bent down to face Mike "You do not kick me, look at me Mike, do not kick" Mike leaned forward blowing a raspberry dribbling down his top.

"How did he do at day-care" Harvey rolled his eyes "pretty much a nightmare, biting screaming when one of the teachers put him down, although if she was holding him constantly what does she expect he's only a toddler, he seems to have a love hate relationship with another kid apparently Donna smiled, "Don't say it Donna" "Like you and Louis you mean, I wonder where he gets that from Harvey"


	9. Mike's day at Pearson Hardman

**Just thought that i should mention this chapter features Daniel Hardman, I hope he is not to ooc. I apologise if he is. I live in the UK and we are only up to episode 4 here, just aired tonight- just finished watching it. So I may not have got his character exact yet. **

**Hope you all enjoy, they're quite a few curse words in this- so be warned**

**let me know what you guys think**

**as usual review!- please**

Harvey leaned against the door frame, he had just got off the phone with Jessica and had been told in a matter of seconds that his fun fiilled day with Mike would have to be cancelled, he was not looking forward to taking the kid to work with him.

* * *

"Mike you need to come with daddy to the fir-"

"Daddy look dinosaur go bwaff" Mike interrupted squealing as he played, Harvey sighed "Mike why do you have a basin of water" Harvey asked exasperated as he finished fixing his tie. Mike continued to splash about covering the wooden floor.

"Right sorry kiddo fun's over, you shouldn't have this, god knows how you got it" Harvey grumbled taking the basin putting it back into the sink, Mike stood up starting to cry, Harvey looked at Mike "No Mike don't start that, you know you're not allowed that without daddy's permission" Mike started wailing, rubbing at his eyes, Harvey looked in the cupboard walking up to Mike pushing the pacifier into the younger mans mouth. Mike whined through it "mwineeeee" Mike cried throwing himself on the floor rolling about.

* * *

"Dadaaaaay mwine" Mike cried again this upping his tantrum by running over to the worktop trying to reach for the basin, "Aha-ahhaaah"

"No Mike, we need to get ready, you've got to come to the firm today with daddy seeing how day care is shut, which is just a great big inconvenience", Harvey said as Mike continued to cry trying to reach for 'his' bowl, climbing onto the worktop.

Harvey opened the fridge taking out the prepared bottles, despite now having the mental age of a three and a half- four year old Donna and Harvey had struggled to move Mike on from bottles and diapers- as a result he still depended on both.

"Mike!" Harvey yelled when the younger man hit the floor, "AHAHAHAAH-AAHAHAHHAHA" Mike screamed as Harvey picked him up quickly checking over for injuries, "Mike you need to be careful kiddo, you could get hurt" Mike cried into Harvey's chest sucking his thumb.

Mike had been acting like a monkey lately climbing on the door frames and the cupboards; he definitely couldn't be cooped up for long.

* * *

"Come on kiddo we'll go for a walk in the stroller take Rocky and then go to the firm" Harvey suggested placing Mike onto the sofa taking the time to quickly mop up the water, Mike jumped off the sofa puting his sock in the wet patch, "Mike why would you do that?" Harvey asked confused, rolling his eyes he changed Mike's socks smirking as Mike held a foot out for his daddy to put his shoes on, "You got a slave pup" (Mike nodded smiling not really understanding what Harvey meant but find his daddy's face amusing)

"We goin to daddy work" Mike said leaning back holding a foot out for Harvey to place his shoes on, "Yeah we are you can pick some toys to bring" "Bwing gwawage" Harvey smiled "You can bring your garage buddy yeah, what do we say though" Mike looked at Harvey smiling "PWEASE" he shrieked, "That's it good boy, right can you sit there while daddy gets himself ready" Mike nodded busying himself with trying to unbutton his cardigan, Harvey shook his head smiling at Mike.

* * *

"WOCKY!" Mike screamed running over to the dogs basket, Rocky barked annoyed at having been woken up but looked up at his owner assuming his role of being the 'teddy bear'

The bark didn't bother the young man who picked him up carrying him over to the sofa climbing on "Dw come to daddys work too" Mike said cuddling the dog into his chest as he sat back on the recliner watching bob the builder.

* * *

Harvey walked out his room to see Mike keeping the dog hostage in his arms, "Mike buddy careful with the puppy" Harvey said packing Mike's bag, "Mike would you like apple or apricot puree?" "APPLE" Mike yelled bouncing on the sofa, jumping off to put the puppy in the stroller. Harvey raised an eyebrow, "I don't think rocky wants to be in the stroller kiddo, we can't bring him to daddy's work" Mike looked heartbroken.

"Yeah bwing him" Mike cried lying down on the floor, Harvey bent down so he was still just slightly taller than Mike. "Mike buddy we can't take the puppy to work" "Yesssss-sss!" Mike whined kicking his feet, Harvey sighed "Mike you want daddy to bring your I-pad we can put a film on"

Mike just looked at Harvey scowling as he stuck his hand in his diaper staring intently at his 'thing'

Harvey rolled his eyes smiling "Mike don't play with your willy buddy why do you do that", you're obessesed with your fiddling" Harvey said getting the stroller ready with the cover, it was a cold day outside.

"Bwigggg" Mike said, Harvey chuckled "Your willys big?" Harvey asked amused with the whole situation, Mike nodded eagerly. "Du bwigger wilway daddy, du huge do" (your willy bigger daddy thought you are huge)

Mike said miming with his other hand.

That had been a fun time n the bath.

Harvey had taken a bath with Mike when the younger man had the mentality of a two year old, Harvey had put on some swim shorts feeling like he was intruding on Mike's personal boundaries if he didn't but Mike being 'two' had yanked at Harvey's shorts pointing at the older mans willy facinated. Harvey had never felt so uncofortable, after that he didn't bathe with Mike.

Harvey had been threatned by Donna to use the world willy and not penis around Mike as this was somehow forbidden, Harvey had thought that willy was a pussy word but soon got used to it.

Harvey just chuckled at his son's actions "Come on Romeo, time to go I can't believe you still remember that"

"Mwike cwever bwoy" Mike said repeating something Donna always said, proudly.

* * *

"Mwike walk" Mike said when Harvey put him in the stroller, Harvey sighed ajusting the stroller. "We don't have time today kiddo maybe later" Harvey felt bad for not letting Mike walk but when he did Mike would always find new things to explore in the park not that Harvey considered this a bad thing he thought Mike's mind was amazing but it added extra time to their journey.

Harvey got Mike settled in his stroller with some milk and his I-pad, "Right we're good to go" the older man said buttoning his own coat, fastening the lead on the dog.

* * *

"Dadddy mwike go pwark" Mike said pointing looking longingly as they walked past the play park,

"not today kiddo we don't have time I'm sorry but we are already supposed to be at work" Harvey said regretfully trying to walk past quicker so as not to upset Mike as he checked his watch wincing. Jessica would not be happy.

Mike kicked his feet against the stroller starting to cry, Harvey rolled his eyes before turning the stroller back in the direction of the park.

* * *

"We got five minutes monkey then we do need to go" Mike took off as soon as he was out the stroller climbing on the monkey bars, with Harvey rushing to wait underneath, just encase.

"Dadddy wook I kwing" Mike cried going to jump "Mike no, come here please this is the way to go" Harvey said trying to direct Mike "ahahahhaha" Mike looked at Harvey smiling as he went to slide down the poll the opposite side to where Harvey was waiting to catch him.

"Mike here please, Rocky stay!" Harvey shouted at seeing the puppy about to leave the gate, Mike giggled pretending to climb down, laughing at his disobedience running to the side Harvey previously been at when the older man moved to him.

"Mike if you don't stop I will take you down" Mike laughed in Harvey's face stomping his feet, "Come on you coming down or what, A, ah don't jump slide down please" Harvey said terrified of what might happen, mainly because Donna would have his ass if anything happened to her 'baby' "Mike today would be nice, you've already had ten minutes you little monster" Harvey said smiling raising an eyebrow Mike giggled cutely shaking his head.

* * *

Harvey grumbled knowing that if he took Mike down he would start crying and he really couldn't be bothered with tantrums because while Mike developed mentally, his tantrums seemed to increase in strength and disobedience rather than fizz out as they were supposed not to mention Harvey felt bad for causing Mike to cry, so as usual Harvey found himself letting Mike do what he wanted to. do.

"Mike you've got to the count of five" Mike screwed his face up "NO!" Mike yelled stamping his foot for effect, "Mike, I'm not joking around with you, we need to go" Harvey said trying his hardest not to lose his patience with the tot which was hard when said man was deliberately laughing in his face blowing bubbles.

* * *

"Mike come here!" Mike squealed laughing running over to the slide sliding down then running over to the rocket, "Mike!" Harvey yelled running after Mike picking him up, tossing him over his shoulder fireman style knowing that Mike would start his tantrum with kicking and dirty his suit if he was placed on his hip, instead Mike started giggling, "Well I suppose it's better than crying" Harvey said walking back to the gate.

* * *

"No no" Mike cried trying to resist getting put in the stroller, "NO-AHAHAA-AHHHHHHHHH!" Mike screamed slapping Harvey's hand. "Rocky you ready to go" Mike continued to scream kicking out at Harvey when the man tried to get a bottle out the basket, "Mike calm down" "No!" Mike cried knocking the bottle out of Harvey's hand, "Fine you have your tantrum Mike, I really couldn't care"

"Rocky let's go"

Mike continued to sob rubbing at his eyes even when he had his pacifier, Harvey bent down to face him "Mike what's wrong buddy, why are you crying like that" Harvey said softly stroking Mike's face with the pads of his thumb while checking Mike's diaper "You're a little wet, is that what's wrong" "I wa w a" Mike gasped for breath through his tears trying to speak not getting any words out "deep breath kiddo, that's it clever boy" "Wan a pw pway" Mike cried, "I know you do baby, I'm sorry but I really need to go to work, I'll bring you to the park tomorrow okay" Harvey said pulling Mike into his chest, Mike cried sucking on his pacifier furiously before falling asleep in the stroller.

* * *

"Harvey, you took some time getting here" Jessica commented seeing the senior partner stroll in an hour and a half after she had made the call.

"Yeah we had to take Rocky for a walk" Harvey said "We?" Jessica repeated,

"Yeah we Donna is away for the weekend and day care doesn't open on Saturdays" Harvey replied annoyed that Jessica was questioning him for bringing Mike in, she should know that he had good reason.

"Hello Mike, how are you today" Jessica said when Mike walked up to them holding some dinosaurs and a box of lego bricks. Mike hid his head in Harvey's chest "Right then kiddo, let's get you settled in daddy's office" Harvey said walking away from the managing partner.

* * *

"Daddy I going to build hwouse" Mike said once Harvey had unfastened him from the stroller, Mike climbed onto the window sill taking his lego out, Harvey raised an eyebrow as Mike got dangerously close to his balls- his basket balls.

"Daddy dwis in my way" Mike said going to push the basketball off, as Harvey booted his laptop up siting down at his desk.

"Mike you have the whole office where you could play and you choose to play next to my prised possessions, Mike looked up at Harvey mimicking the older mans raised eyebrow "In Mwike way" Mike repeated throwing one of the balls off before Harvey could stop him.

"Mike, you don't just throw them off" I Didnnnn't dey dwop" Mike whined lying, Harvey looked at him "I saw you throw them that's enough, you need to play over there please" Harvey said giving no choice as he lifted the younger man down.

Mike whined when Harvey picked him up placing him on the other side of the office on his play mat next to all his toys, "Ahhh-aha" Mike cried pointing at the window "no stay here Mike" Harvey said firmly going back to sit at his desk, Mike sat and pouted at Harvey for a few seconds before realising that he wasn't going to get any attention and got to work building his house. Harvey smirked as he highlighted a file.

* * *

Harvey was able to do some solid work for about an hour before he realised that he needed to go to the file room to get something, and didn't want any of the other douche bag associates to fetch him his file as they would obviously bring the wrong one, he looked over to Mike who was at last content with building his house, he hadn't moved much in the last half hour so Harvey assumed it would be okay to leave him for two minutes.

"Mike buddy, daddy has to nip out for a minute okay" "Daadddy wook mwy house" Mike said thrusting the model into Harvey's arms, when the older man approached him "Wow that's great kiddo, we'll take a picture for mummy when I get back okay, can daddy check your diaper?" Harvey asked pulling Mike's pants down unfastening the onesie, "Look It twall and bwue" Mike said, "So it is buddy, you're a little soggy" Harvey said feeling the diaper, Mike pulled against him trying to add to his model.

"You're not bad I'll change you when I get back" Harvey said fastening the onesie and pulling Mike's pants back up "now stay here please don't leave this room, Mike do you understand daddy" Mike nodded siting down on his mat, getting back to stacking the lego bricks, Harvey took another look at Mike before quickly leaving.

* * *

Mike played for a bit before getting bored, he went to find things to explore in daddy's office, first he was content at pulling all the records out using them for a roof on his house but he soon got bored of that standing up to see what else he could get his grubby mits on. Mike became uncomfortable after filling his diaper again, "Gwiwaff Mike go dind daddeee show him ouseee and diapeee" Mike said talking to his beloved toy Mike grabbed his blanket and lego model trying to hold both in his hands as he walked down the corridor.

* * *

"Dadeeee wook wa Mwike build" Mike cried going into the office on the opposite side of Harvey's assuming that's where he would be, Mike looked around starting to cry when he didn't see the older man, "Mwy dadeee" Mike wailed crawling under the desk crying, dumping his lego toy on the floor.

"Yes I will be there, yes it's going well, Jessica will be gone shortly and Harvey thereafter" Hardman said talking to mysterious person on the phone.

"Dadddy" Mike squealed hearing Harvey's name mentioned "What the hell is this" Hardman yelled pulling Mike out from under his desk by his leg "Who the hell are you?" Mike started crying cuddling his blanket.

"Who are you, why are you in my office?" Hardman continued scoffing in disgust when he saw what Mike was wearing.

"What kind of sick man are you going about dressed in a diaper" "DADEEEEE-AHAAAH" Mike yelled when Hardman grasped him by the collar. "Your daddy is not here now who are you before I call the police" Harold was nervously walking up to Louis's office to deliver an urgent file after the threat that his superior would feed him to the lions when he heard shouting and crying, he recognised the crying as being Mike's, Mike had been in the office a couple of times since the car accident, he liked Mike, Mike had always helped him and Harold didn't want anyone upsetting him.

* * *

"Sir, what are you doing, Harold asked seeing Hardman about to punch Mike, "What the hell is it to you, this little shit was found in my office"

"sir, that's Mike, he is Harvey's so- "So Harvey is behind this sick piece of shit, as if the man could sink no lower" Harvey mocked, "Sir he was in a car accident, he is only- "Get out of my office unless you want me to go to Jessica and say you are not working" Harold quickly rushed away feeling scared, he knew that Harvey would shout at him wondering why he didn't do more, Harold hated confrontation.

* * *

"Mr specter, si sir" Harvey stopped to look at the snivelling associate, one of Louis's pathetic 'kids' "What Harold" Harvey asked annoyed "Sir, hard. Hardman" "Look Harold you got a problem with Hardman don't come to me kid, got to your dog handler" Harvey said walking away "He's got Mike" Harvey looked around eyes flashing as he stormed over to Harold "What the hell do you mean?"

* * *

Mike was still screaming, when Harvey stormed into the founding partners office, Hardman was beginning to think that there was something seriously wrong with the kid and was trying to calm him down, when he felt his nose crack, blood spraying everywhere

"What the fuck" he exclaimed in pain as Mike was roughly taken off him, Mike grabbed for Harvey sobbing into his shoulder latching onto the older mans suit jacket.

"Shush shush Mikey, you're okay baby daddy's here, daddy's here" Harvey soothed rubbing Mike's back, "so this is your fetish Harvey" Hardman mocked, if possible Harvey looked angrier as he came right up in Hardman's face whispering threateningly "the only reason you are still breathing is because Mike is here to witness this" before storming out the office. Hardman stood back feeling shocked at the way the senior partner had threatened him.

"Jessica I need you to watch Mike" Harvey said, giving the woman no chance to refuse as he placed the younger man on her knee, Jessica could see that Mike's eyes were all blood shot and he was covered in snot and tears and was shaking.

"What on earth has happened" "the arsehole" Harvey raged, "Hardman did this" Harvey nodded "Harvey you can't go and see him in this state" Jessica said wanting the man to calm down knowing that he would do Hardman saw serious damage not that she cared but she didn't want him to end up in jail for the night that wouldn't do Mike any good. Mike sobbed into Jessica's chest.

"You're right" Harvey said taking Mike back cooing in his ear as he rubbed his back, "Bwanky" Mike screamed "I'll get it, you comfort Mike, Hardman will not get away with this, this is below the belt" Jessica paused to look at Harvey, "You didn't hit him did you" she asked knowing the answer just by looking at the senior partners face "Damn Right I did, Mike is terrified" "I don't blame you Harvey I would very much like to do the same myself but if this gets out it will not be good for any of us" "I disagree it would show what a dick Hardman really is"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jessica asked storming into Hardman's office.

"Jessica what can I do for you" Hardman asked "You upsetting Mike Specter" Hardman raised an eyebrow "How is he Harvey's son" "Mike was involved in a car crash reducing his mental age to that of a toddler, and you just terrified him, Harvey is his guardian, I bet you feel like an arse" Jessica said picking up the blanket and lego. "I suggest you apologise, because Harvey is not happy" Hardman stood up "Jessica, I wouldn't have if I had known" Hardman tried to explain. "Just make it right" Jessica said.

* * *

"Harvey" Harvey looked up from where he was feeding Mike his bottle "You can expect a full apology from Hardman" Harvey scoffed "Yeah I don't think so"

Jessica sat down on Harvey's chair "He didn't know about Mike, if you found some kid hiding under your desk what would you do" Jessica asked "I wouldn't beat the shit out of him" Harvey said, "He didn't touch Mike, he made him cry" Jessica said.

"He had him by the collar" Harvey said siting Mike up to rub his back when he started coughing from his bottle, Harvey used the bib to mop up the sicked up milk. "you're okay kiddo, good boy" Harvey said "You want to go for a sleep now" Mike nodded cuddling into Harvey.

Harvey stood up lifting Mike into his arms putting him in his stroller, fastening the clips, offering Mike his pacifier. "Harvey I am not defending Hardman in anyway but I don't think he would have done that if he knew about Mike" "You believe that shit?" Jessica shook her head leaving Harvey's office.

Harvey asked stroking Mike's hair. Mike cried out when Harvey tried to walk away, "okay come here buddy" Harvey pulled Mike onto his knee to sleep running a hand through the younger man's hair rubbing his back.

"Harvey!" Harvey looked up glaring at the founding partner "What the hell do you want" Harvey asked angrily trying to keep his cool while the younger man was fast asleep snoring into his chest gripping his suit jacket. "I wanted to apologise, I didn't know about Mike, Jessica explained" "I get that you didn't know Daniel but it doesn't change the fact that you are an arsehole who can't be trusted and I have no respect for you what so ever" Harvey said "Leave, Mike is sleeping" "Harvey please I have changed"

"Look I don't buy your pious bull shit just get the hell out of my face before I do some real damage"


	10. Under the weather

**Cognitive age- Three- three and a half.**

**Please review**

"Honey, you okay baby" Donna asked Mike looking over to see the young man who was just sitting at his colouring table not doing anything, Mike had been running a fever for the past two days so Harvey and Donna had kept him off day care. Donna was staying home to look after Mike as Harvey was in the middle of securing an important merger.

Mike was down because he was missing his daddy and because he didn't under why he felt so bad and he was used to his routine of being at daycare and not at home.

"Mwummy mwy ewy whurt and my nose" Mike cried sniffing miserably starting to cry when he started coughing, a hacking chest cough. "Oh baby" Donna said sympathetically picking Mike up cuddling him into her chest, Mike lay his head listlessly.

"Oh what've you drawn honey" Donna cooed siting down on the sofa with Mike rubbing his back when he started coughing again "it's fwog fwo daddy" Mike said scrubbing at his eye as it started watering. "Don't do that baby, you'll get your eye all sore baby," Mike started wailing sobbing miserably not even bothering to cling to Donna he just lay there and allowed Donna to carry him about.

Donna spent the next half hour walking about the apartment with him trying to calm him down, she wanted to cry herself at seeing Mike just sob into her shoulder, he was usually so full of life running about the condo keeping all of them on their toes.

Eventually Mike fell asleep, Donna stroked his hair kissing his head she wished she could so the same, Mike being ill had mentally and physically exhausted her there were twice as many diaper changes, constant crying and next to sleep. Harvey had tried his best to help but coming in at half eleven when Donna had, had Mike all day really didn't make any difference and he was so exhausted that he just wanted to go to bed himself which was understandable.

* * *

Harvey walked in the door at seven delighted that he had managed to get away early to lighten the load for Donna and he really wanted to see Mike, he too was missing his 'baby' although he wouldn't admit it.

Surprisingly Jessica had been very understanding even offering Harvey time off to take care of Mike even Louis had offered to baby sit.

Harvey had thanked her but declined knowing she really did need him she was just trying to help him out which he appreciated but knew his presence in work was invaluable. Donna had told Harvey that she had arranged a temporary assistant to take over her work duties while Mike wasn't right, as they didn't want Mike to be left in the hands of strangers.

* * *

"Hey kiddo did you have fun with mummy today" Harvey asked bending down to Mike's height as the young man sat on the couch watching some silly children's film. Mike just looked up at Harvey lethargically, and then turned his attention back to the TV a far cry from when he would sit at the door excited to be able to tell daddy what he had been doing that day before enthusiastically barrelling into him making grabby hands snuggling into his chest preventing the older man from be able to get changed out of his work clothes.

Instead he would play games with Mike for hours or read stories. He couldn't believe how much his heart longed for Mike when he was working, he was always wondering what the younger man was doing at day-care or if his diaper rash had gotten better or worse, going home was the best part of his day just to see his little boy's face light up as soon as he lay eyes on his daddy.

"You're really not well are you buddy" Harvey said softly running a hand through the younger mans hair, "Ahh" Mike cried flinching under the extra heat added to his dad, he had been dressed in only his onesie and diaper since he was got ill not bearing to put anymore clothes on, Donna had tried but the screaming just got to her and she couldn't see him in distress, they had tried cold baths to lower Mike's temperature and eating Ice-cream but that only upset Mike's stomach.

"How's he been today" Harvey asked Donna giving her a kiss as she passed Mike his sippy, cup of water Mike just stared at his favourite Elmo cup dropping it onto the sofa next to him.

Donna shook her head "Miserably, haven't you honey, he's slept most of the day, we got up shortly after you left but then he was just sobbing and not wanting to do anything, I tried him with a bottle of water and he took half of that before expelling it, I just put him back in his bed, and we lay and read a story" Donna explained looking utterly done in.

* * *

"Poor little guy, I'm going to take him back to the doctors, this isn't right we can't just leave him to feel like this, I mean he's not ate in two days that's reason enough, he was already under weight to begin with" Harvey said, Donna nodded agreeing "I know Harvey, I'm making lasagne for dinner, can't wait to just go to be" Harvey looked over at Mike who was starting to cry again, sighing he gently picked Mike up patting his bottom soothingly, the baby like action had always comforted the younger man.

"Donna just go and sleep, I'll order something in tonight, we don't want you getting ill" Donna nodded gratefully starting to yawn "Sorry Harvey" Donna apologised, "Bottles are in the fridg- "Donna I know I know I haven't been around much but we're fine you go get your well-deserved rest, I heard you up with him this morning"

* * *

Harvey groaned when he was woken by the light streaming through his windows, Mike had been crying all night and h was exhausted but he had to take Mike to the doctors.

"Hey baby" Harvey cooed softly wincing when he let his hand rest on the younger man's head feeling the heat, Mike whined crying as Harvey gently pulled the covers off him lifting him into a hold feeling the soaked diaper, "I know buddy, we're going to make you feel better today baby" Harvey promised as he lay the sobbing young man onto the changing mat.

* * *

Harvey and Donna had quickly developed their routine of putting Mike to bed at eight and by half eight the younger man was usually fast asleep having had dinner, bath bedtime story with bottle and during the night they took it in turns to change Mike's diaper which was usually two changes before they went to bed and one when Harvey woke up before Mike early in the morning.

Since Mike had been put to bed at seven, Harvey had changed his diaper five times in the night and was seriously starting to worry about Mike, he wasn't drinking or eating but he was still constantly wetting, which could cause serious dehydration in the younger man. Harvey hated seeing his puppy ill, he was the big dog it was his job to take care of Mike.

* * *

"Morning Mike how are you honey" Mike continued his crying as Harvey signed him into the doctors, the receptionist shot Harvey a sympathetic look as the older man sat down on the chair with Mike, who cuddled into his chest still wailing.

"Buddy calm down you're okay" "no, no no, aha-ahaha" Mike cried gasping as he choked on his tears starting to cough. When Mike found out he was going to the doctors he started putting up a fight, although Mike was having a tantrum Harvey couldn't help but find this good, it meant that the younger man was getting some of his energy back and not just lying on the floor looking lost.

Harvey gently sat him up rubbing his back "Mikey look, who's this" Mike cried out shoving the hippo teddy onto the floor, "Aw poor Mr hippo, he's all sad now" Mike cried louder at Harvey. Harvey sighed before trying to gently rock Mike in the hope of calming him down . Mike 's wailing was steadily increasing in decibel's and volume he was making Harvey want to cry, usually a cuddle and story would make everything better.

Harvey had never experienced not knowing how to make his 'baby' feel better and he didn't like the feeling of helplessness, he supposed every parent felt this way when their child got sick. He would give anything to see Mike smile and to hear his contagious laugh that could never fail to make his daddy smile, even when Harvey was annoyed with him and sitting him in timeout when Mike laughed it was impossible not to join him, he was just so innocent and adorable.

* * *

"Micheal, specter" Dr Bolton called" "No- no" Mike cried weakly, his throat croaking form lack of speech as he clutched at Harvey's shirt shaking his head.

"Morning, sorry he's a little unwilling, not been right for days have you kiddo" Harvey said "That's okay you're okay Mike nothing scary about today" the doctor promised seeing how distressed the younger man was.

The doctor was familiar with Mike he was the doctor that did all the general check-ups and usually Mike would walk in smiling eager to show off a new toy that he had gotten or to play with the ones the doctor had. Mike had an uncountable stash of expensive and non-expensive toys at home but every time he saw new toys no matter how old or new he would want to get right in the middle of them, there was always something new to discover, make or create.

"I hear you're not very well" the doctor said kindly talking to Mike even though Mike was lying against Harvey's chest sucking on his pacifier oblivious to what was going on.

Harvey closed his eyes for a second, "Yeah he's been running a fever for the past two days and has had sickness and diarrhea , we think he picked it up at day-care" Harvey explained gently rocking Mike from side to side.

The doctor nodded listening turning around to his computer, "Okay has he lost his appetite" "Yeah he hasn't really had anything substantial in the last two days we tried him with toast but he couldn't stomach it" "Okay the problem with this, it's probably just the usual sickness bug but because Mike was already substantially underweight to begin with then we may need to provide him with a supplement which could come in the form of a tablet or liquid, I'd like to weigh him if that's okay" Harvey bit his lip, afraid to find out what Mike weight, it really felt like absolutely nothing to lift him even Donna couldn't carry him about for hours if needed.

Harvey nodded trying to take everything in, "Can you just pop him on the scales for me please and we'll take a look, has he been drinking at all" Harvey shook his head "We've been trying to get the fluids into him, usually he has a sippy cup with milk during the day and a bottle at night, we've tried giving him water first in the sippy cup and in his bottle but he either won't take it and if he does he can't keep it down" the doctor nodded as he made some notes smiling reassuringly at Mike who was trying to fight being 'taken' away from his daddy.

"Buddy, daddy's just putting you on the scales you can sit with me as soon as it's done" Mike made a screetching sound grabbing for Harvey starting to cry loudly when Harvey held him at arms length.

Mike wasn't strong enough to push passed the older man as the sickness really had taken everything out of him, usually he would fight with all his might and push and kick even though he was a lot physically smaller than Harvey in terms of weight. Harvey continued to whisper nonsical comforting words into the younger man's ear designed to provide comfort. Harvey did not miss the purse of the lips as he read what the scales reading.

"Okay that's fine" the doctor commented sighing. Harvey tried to ignore the broken hearted wails coming from Mike as he threw onto his arms, clutching his blanket to his chest sobbing into his shoulder, Harvey could smell that Mike had gotten scared and used his diaper, he gently rubbed Mike's back taking a tissue out to wipe Mike's nose, tickling the tear stained cheek.

* * *

After a quick diaper change, Mike was comfortable enough to go on with the exam.

"Okay, he is still underweight for his height not to mention his age, Mike just now is only 9.5 stone which is very underweight he should be about 11 and a half" the doctor explained trying not to look to worried, he didn't want to freak Harvey out. Harvey nodded he understood very well that Mike was underweight but they couldn't exactly force feed him "Height is fine as expected, I think he has a fever, do you mind if I take his temperature, I can see what you mean by temperature, has he been coughing at all" "Yeah he's got a cough that sounds a bit like a bark, a chesty cough"

"I'm going to take your temperature Mike okay" The doctor said crouching down by Mike's side Mike, looked up at him like a little lost puppy, looking really sad.

"Good boy baby you're doing really well daddy's proud" Harvey cooed keeping Mike still when the younger man jumped at the entry of the thermometer into his ear from the cold that it brought with it, the doctor sent Harvey an apologetic look as he removed the thermometer.

"For an adult the ideal temperature is 37c as I am sure you know, Mike has a temperature of 46.5 just now, which is largely above, just now he should be fine if you keep plying him with the fluids and the medicine that I will prescribe , if the temperature gets to 50 then you need to call the doctor out who will advise you on what to do, if it's passed 55 then it is important that you go to the hospital"

"Okay we've been using cold baths to try and lower his temperature" Harvey said, "Okay the problem with that method is that is instantly lowering the temperature which can sometimes cause the body to go into shock, I would personally advise cold drinks and leaving him in just his diaper while you're just in the house, he doesn't need to wear any other clothes as long as it is warm enough in the house.

"If you don't mind I'd like to check his bottom for any signs of a rash, this can happen with the fever" Harvey nodded, feeling bad about having to shift the younger man who was almost asleep in his arms having had enough of the 'prodding'.

"Okay buddy, you're okay baby" Mike started to cry at being moved, "He's got a rash, on his bottom, we thought that it was just from his diapers" Harvey explained as he gently unfastened the clean diaper holding Mike's hand as the doctor checked him. Mike looked up at the doctor as he played with Harvey's zip on his jacket, the doctor nodded to Harvey that he was finished.

"The rash is okay, luckily it is just a diaper rash nothing more, and it's not bad so that's fine, like I said I will give you some medicine and hopefully Mike will be back to his old self again because we miss him" Mike let out a little giggle when the doctor tickled him.

* * *

A week later and Harvey and Donna were pleased to see that Mike was feeling better (although maybe not to see it ) which was evident by the mischief that he was creating, he seemed to think that he needed to make up for being ill and was testing them at every opportunity.

So much so that they couldn't believe that the young man who has just sat in timeout for painting the puppy blue was the same young man that had just clung to them listlessly whereas now he was on a terror rampage instead.

They had lost count of the number of times they had both uttered the word timeout and how many tantrums Mike had thrown.

"Mike sit back on your bum please" Harvey repeated for the seventh time sounding fed up as he read the newspaper, well tried to, Mike was making damn sure he couldn't when he evented a new hilarious game of ping grapes at daddy.

"I can't believe you Harvey" Donna said exasperated as she walked out the bathroom covered in soap bubbles, glaring at Harvey when she saw the smirk, Harvey quickly stopped smiling.

"Letting him paint the puppy" she continued absolutely bewildered. Harvey put his newspaper down, "Hey I went to the toilet for two seconds, am I not allowed to pee now" Harvey asked raising an eyebrow as a grape landed right in his lap, he soon hear the sound of the cheeky uncontrollable laughter and the clapping of hands.

"Pup's clean now, and he's not happy" Donna said in a low and stretched out voice, Harvey nodded, "Are you still trying to tell me if wasn't weed the doctor prescribed" chuckling to himself at his little joke.

Donna slapped him on the shoulder "Harrvey!" she scolded "Don't even joke about that" Harvey rubbed at his shoulder whispering into his paper.

"Mike sit down on your butt and eat your grapes stop flicking them at me" Mike giggled climbing onto the table, "I preferred it when he was sick" Harvey muttered lifting Mike off turning him upside down, the shrieks of Mike's giggles filled the condo, and Rocky came slowly padding into find out what was wrong, he looked over at Mike wearily before trotting over to his food bowl

"Here we go Mr you can have a treat after what that little monkey did to you" Donna cooed stroking the dog, who barked in bliss getting to work on his steak.

"Shall we go to the park Mike, let some of your steam off, I think you're driving mummy insane" Mike nodded clamouring to be put down running into his room.

Harvey and Donna both groaned when they heard a thud and the laughter which quickly followed "Well would you rather have the other Mike" Donna asked sarcastically "Not a chance I like this mini me" Harvey replied going to see what trouble Mike had created now.


	11. Mike's 25th

**Mike has the cognitive age of a four year old in this **

**Please rate and review**

"Good morning Mike" Ariel sang brightly seeing Mike walk in the door clutching his stuffed monkey 'banana's and some diapers.

Mike grinned through his pacifier, waving before running over to Ariel "Uwwwpy" Mike said making grabby hands at Ariel lifting his arms up, Ariel gladly obliged (she thought that Mike was a real sweetheart) planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Monin mwy bwought nanas" Mike cried happily shoving his monkey into Ariel's face when he was placed back on the ground" Harvey smiled ruffling Mike's hair "Good boy you going to give your diapers to Ariel buddy" Harvey prompted as Mike cuddled into his side pulling on his suit jacket as he took it into his hands. Mike always liked to cling to Harvey and Donna's clothes particularly Harvey's, he liked the comfort of having something to grip to.

Mike nodded holding out the package of diapers, to his teacher before pulling them back to his chest scowling, " Dey mwine" Mike asked confused looking up a Harvey who smiled "Yeah buddy but you give them to Ariel to use on you" Harvey explained, Mike looked like he was thinking before he shook his head starting to cry when Harvey took them off him "No-hahaah" Mike cried grabbing for the package .

"Mike calm down okay you give them to Ariel then buddy like this" Mike nodded and handed them over Dwis fwo du" Mike said making grabby hands at Harvey once his hands were free.

The older man picked him up siting him on his hip resting his hand on Mike's bottom to hold the younger man on his hip as Mike squirmed around twisting his head trying to get a decent look at all of the activities that the other 'children' were taking part in.

* * *

"Sorry we're late, somebody couldn't get out of bed this morning isn't that right monkey " Harvey said tickling Mike's chin making the younger man look round, "He'll need a nap this morning maybe for about an hour two at the most" Ariel nodded "mwy Sweeepy" Mike said resting his head on Harvey's shoulder sucking on his pacifier. Harvey just wanted to let him rest there indefinitely instead of leaving him to go to work.

"That's no problem oh are these your new diapers" Ariel asked "Nwew ones" Mike repeated "these are cool, what do they have on them Mike?" Ariel asked, "dey ewmo! dwiapee" Mike cried happily Harvey smiled at Mike.

"gwo ewmo on" Mike said tapping Ariel while she spoke to Harvey, Ariel smiled at Mike, . "Are you wearing Elmo now honey"

Mike shook his head "I gwo cookie mwonser nwow" he said pulling at his onesie under his jeans to show Ariel his diaper, "Ahhh ahhhh" Mike whined tugging on Harvey when he couldn't pull his jeans down, "You can show Ariel when you get your diaper changed buddy" Harvey said smiling as he righted Mike's jeans.

"We can put those lovely new diapers in your basket now in the toilet, now I know that it's someone's birthday today I wonder who that could be" Ariel cooed pretending that she didn't know finding it adorable when Mike nodded clamouring to be put down grinning jumping up and down on the spot.

"Mwinee mwike bwirfday" Harvey smiled, it was Mike's 25th birthday and he was spending his birthday in day care, well the morning anyway as Harvey had an important meeting. It had been almost three years since the car accident had occurred and Harvey and Donna couldn't imagine their life's to be any other way. Mike completed both of them.

* * *

"I'll pick him up at 12 today, we're going to have a party for him" Harvey explained handing Ariel another pack of diapers and Mike's bag for the day "wook me gwo hewicopter and dinosaur" Mike said holding his toys out, "oooh wow did you get these for your birthday"

Mike nodded "Deh mwe gwots wots an wots of pwesents" Mike said "Bwu dey all a hwome" " you're a lucky boy aren't you what else did you get" "I gwo a pway mobwile pwiwate ship" Mike said sounding really excited Harvey checked his watch and took the time while Mike was happy to quickly leave.

* * *

"Mwy daddy gwo work now" Mike said when Harvey kissed his head, Harvey and Ariel both chuckled.

"Yeah kiddo, see you later buddy daddy will pick you up soon and then you can open the rest of your presents" Mike nodded making grabby hands to be picked up.

Harvey smiled kissing Mike's head ruffling his hair "Happy birthday baby boy have a good day, see you later pup" Harvey said putting Mike on the floor waving to as he left the room. He was thankful that Mike no longer cried when he was dropped off but on the other hand he didn't want to lose the adorable 'baby' he had before.

* * *

"Lwuke it my bwirtday" Mike said excitedly toddling over to the house corner.

"Wook my dinosaur" Mike cried crouching down to go in the house.

"No mwine u nwot touch it" Mike said when Luke smiled trying to grab for the dinosaur, "you pway wiv me Mike" Luke asked. Mike nodded

"Me gwoing to pway daddy and mwummys" Mike said "Dwu be mwy baby" Mike shook his head "no me is goin to be daddy" he said adamantly wanting very much to impersonate Harvey.

"U bwe the bwbaby luke" Mike ordered sitting down in the house emptying the basket of cue cards out designed to teach the children about animals and colours and shapes.

"dis is my desk and u cwan gwo sweep while daddy work" Mike said. Luke giggled climbing onto the bean bags that were in the house, "No mwe need to gwet our bottle bwaby" Mike said rummaging in the chest for something to use. The staff always rotated the toys so the 'children' had the experience of new toys.

"Hwere's du bwottle" Mike said pretending to fill the bottle with water crouching over Luke sticking it in his mouth.

"Du dwink your bwottle up buddy" Mike said repeating something that Harvey always said to him.

* * *

"Hello boys what are you playing" "Daddy and bwaby" Mike said smiling at Ariel.

"Ooh that sounds like fun, can I just check diapers" Luke nodded gladly standing up to get checked, Mike on the other hand was not so forth coming and did not enjoy getting his diaper checked, he felt as though it took too much time out of his play time, "Not you, it must be Mike" Ariel said pretending to sound shocked.

"no no no" Mike cried backing up into the corner, Ariel smiled Mike had been getting difficult when it came to changing him as he would hide and make diaper changes as difficult as physically possible. A quick chat with Harvey and Donna at home and his teacher realised that it was the same at home and that they needed to find ways to distract Mike otherwise he would be gone.

"Mike you want to put one of your new diapers on you were telling me they had elmo on then, you want an elmo diaper honey"

Mike looked down at the floor scowling.

"You can bring your dinosaur and tell me what you got for your birthday okay honey" Ariel tried to persuade as Mike sat down on the floor "I think we have some cake to eat for your birthday, the sooner we get your diaper changed we can have some okay, would you like some chocolate cake" Mike nodded standing up to take Ariel's hand.

* * *

Ariel was proud of 'her little man' usually diaper changes would end up in tantrums when it came to Mike but he was starting to listen to the reasoning of what they were trying to tell him.

"Okay mike, you want to climb up sweetheart" Mike nodded using the ladder to climb onto the changing table reaching up on his knees to get his basket of the shelf "Oh thank you are you my big helper today" Mike nodded smiling cutely "Mike good boy" Mike said allowing Ariel to lie him down for his diaper.

"What did you get for your birthday then" "Mwe nwot opened awll yet I gwot new cwayons and pwaper"

"Oh very good you like your drawing don't you" Mike nodded "Mummy daddy pwut Mwike pwictures on fwidge" Mike said as he danced his dinosaur on his chest.

Mike had started doing what every other toddler did, referring to themselves in the third person tense. "I bet your fridge looks very nice then filled with your pictures" "Yeah daddy twake to work in bwe bwe bwe bweif cwase" Mike said "that will make him happy won't it" "Yeah" Mike agreed reaching for Ariel's necklace. He was facinated by anything new and shiny.

* * *

"Okay all finished, good boy you can have a sticker" Ariel cooed her praise as she lifted Mike onto her hip.

"Mwike pwick swicker" Mike said prodding the paper trying to decide which one he would like to have. "dinsaur" Mike said "You would like the dinosaur one baby" Mike nodded smiling proudly when Ariel stuck it onto his cardigan, "Okay my little munchkin you can go and play now" Mike giggled when he was put down on the ground running over to the book corner.

* * *

Ariel and Mike had developed a really strong relationship together and Mike often talked about the woman at home, at times it did stir jealousy feeling in both Harvey and Donna as they felt bad for leaving Mike and also as though they were missing out on some quality experiences with the young man, on the other hand though they were delighted that Mike had settled in well and was happy to spend his time there.

They realised that it was greatly beneficial to him as he was constantly learning new things and experiencing new events and activities which was bringing his development on leaps and bounds. They liked going to work knowing that Mike was safe in capable hands and would get all the attention he needed and craved.

* * *

"Where mummy" Mike asked as he and Harvey entered the elevator, Mike flying his helicopter in the air, Harvey checking his phone "I don't know buddy" Harvey said keeping up the pretence. Donna was really organising the condo for Mike's 'party' putting up the banners and balloons and setting all the toys out Harvey and Donna couldn't wait to see Mike's face when he saw what they had done. It was his first birthday where he would understand what was going on having the mentality of a three year old.

* * *

"What did you do today at nursery" Harvey asked hoping not to get the usual answer of "Noting" which is what Mike had been saying lately. Harvey and Donna both just assumed it was a stage Mike was going through as they knew from the evidence that Mike certainly didn't do nothing all day.

Mike looked like he was thinking hard which made Harvey smirk "I dwawed a painting of a dinosaur and pwayed you" Mike sang as he held Harvey's hand swinging their hands back and forward. "you played me" Harvey asked confused "Yeah mwe was daddy and lukey was bwaby" Harvey smiled nodding "I see, that sounds like fun" Mike giggled.

"What du you do today" Mike asked walking a dinosaur up Harvey's coat, Harvey smirked as he got an idea.

"RWARRR, I'M A BIGGER DINOSAUR AND I FEELL LIKE HAVING MWIKE STEW" Harvey yelled and picked Mike up swinging him in the air tickling him.

"ahhhh dadeeeeeen nwo Mike stew" Mike shrieked happily pulling on the older man's hair.

"Mwi dwibwle on du hair" Mike announced giggling.

" I bet you did you little monkey" Harvey said looking into Mike's eyes raising his eyebrow waiting for Mike to imitate his facial expressions Donna said Harvey was just as childish as Mike trying to make the kid to copy his 'faces' Mike giggled as he imitated the raised eyebrow pulling on Harvey's tie, or rather trying to eat it. Harvey tugged the tie out of Mike's mouth giving him the 'look'.

* * *

"Right Mr I know you can't be that hungry, we're having pizza" "Yay pizza" Mike cried as he was put back on the ground. Harvey spent the rest of the elevator 'journey' texting Donna to make sure preparations were done and watching the younger man pretend to lose his balance falling about amusing him to know end, Mike looked drunk. "You're one strange pup, there is no doubt Mike"

Harvey frowned when he looked at the daily report for Mike , frowning when he read that Mike had, had another pinching episode. They had been told about a week ago that Mike had developed a habit of pinching when he didn't get his own way and to get his own way.

He would pinch the other children at story time if he didn't get to sit where he wanted to, or if the other children pulled at him to get him to play with them Mike would get the 'claws' out. Harvey didn't want to reprimand Mike on his birthday so decided to leave it until tomorrow to discuss the issue with him, but to say he was unhappy was an understatement

it seemed to be one thing after another of late they had just passed through the biting stage which created some lovely scars to carry with them both and now it was pinching and 'fiddling' in in appropriate places and also in public places.

Mike had spent almost every minute of one day in timeouts due to his biting and hitting which made Donna and Harvey feel guilty for punishing Mike but they knew he had to learn, thankfully there hadn't really been any more incidents to report which meant that unfortunately it was time for another nasty habit to kick in. Harvey and Donna had been warned that the toddler years would see Mike trying to assert his independence through any means possible.

* * *

"Mike can you please not keep leaving the poos to be me, Donna's not had one in ages" Harvey grumbled seeing Mike's face strain he suspected what was happening when Mike went back to his playing after a couple of seconds, of looking very red, looking up at him to smile knowing that daddy would be changing him.

"It's like you know" Harvey said bemused as they stepped out the elevator , Mike running over to play with the new toys that he had been allowed to open before he started day-care.

* * *

"daddy guess wha we cwake for mwy bwirthday at nuwseway" (we had cake for my birthday at nursery) Mike said bouncing from all the sugary snack, usually all unhealthy snacks were limited. Harvey and Donna didn't believe in feeding him 'crap' "What cake did you have" Harvey asked as he helped Mike take his jacket off, "I I I HAD CHWOLCOWATE" Mike yelled straight in Harvey's face finding it impossible to keep still.

"Do you need to be changed" Mike shook his head; Harvey raised an eyebrow bending down to unfasten the onesie recoiling when the strong scent of a used diaper assualted his senses.

"Cockdiles" Mike said pointing to his onesie "It's crocodile buddy you are right though clever boy" Harvey said chuckling "Not cockdiles, mummy will be thinking I taught you that on purpose"

"I GWOT A CWOCK ON MY DWONSIE" Mike yelled for the whole of Manhattan to hear. "Oh god Mike, please stop I will get shot do you value my life"

"Cwockdiles" Mike looked up at Harvey mischievously like he was plotting shrieking gleefully as he was laid down to get his diaper changed ready to repeat his naughtiness.

"God Mike what the hell have you been eating at nursery, this is awful, I'm going to feed you crisps from now on I don't care if it's not healthy" Mike giggled sticking a finger up Harvey's nose, "Mike no, don't you dar- thank you, I was just going to sponge this coat now I have to sterilise it" Harvey muttered when Mike wiped his boogers on him.

* * *

Harvey and Donna had struggled with trying to potty train Mike, after two months of constant accidents and no actual potty accomplishments Harvey had taken Mike to the doctors to find out where the problems lay and it was discovered that it would be virtually impossible to potty train Mike when his medical tests proved that the car accident had caused serious trauma to his nerves and bladder which was why they were still changing diapers something they could both do in their sleep by now.

"Right, all clean you'll need a bath later go find mummy kiddo, I think she's in the lounge" Harvey said after he had Mike into a clean diaper a pair of chinos and a shirt.

He was thinking about buying some vic to sterilise his hands Mike had just gotten over a sickness bug and that was evident by the state of his diapers. "Daddy come tooo" Mike said, pulling on Harvey's hand, "Just a minute buddy daddy needs to bathe his hands in sulphur and go to the toilet" Mike screwed his face up running off.

* * *

"Mumeeee" Mike called through his pacifier as he toddled into the living room he grinned seeing Donna in the living room haven only just finished putting Mike's presents out and decorating the condo.

"There's my little birthday boy" Donna cooed excitedly picking Mike up spinning him when he made grabby hands at her.

"Look at you, you look so cute" Mike giggled tidying his hair and straightening his shirt like he had seen Harvey do. "Aww did you have fun at nursery today baby" Mike nodded "Yeah me hwad cake and ice-cweam an it was fwor me coz mwy birthday" Mike said bouncing against Donna's chest. "I hear daddy tried to gel you hair for nursery today" Donna said, "Yeah daddy did bwut mwe nwot wet him" Mike said shaking his head pouting making Donna laugh.

Mike had certainly gained his personality back and was cheeky and knew what he wanted and if he didn't get it there was trouble, even though Mike's cognitive and language development had progressed Harvey and Donna were still treated to regular tantrums which could go on for hours, the longest they had timed was four hours when Harvey was trying to make Mike go to bed.

The tantrum had included throwing his toys stripping his bed multiple times, smacking Harvey, jumping on his bed, hiding, taking the lid off his bottle and pouring it on his onesie so that Harvey would have to make conversation with him as he changed him and the famous 'mike move' biting.

The tantrum only ceased after four hours when Harvey grudgingly allowed Mike to take his own laptop In his bed to watch movies which is why the tantrum originally started when the older man was against the idea, but after a long day of dealing with who they now called 'king' Mike they were fed up and just wanted the 'toddler' to go to bed. Mike had then had another tantrum when the laptop needed to be given back to the right full owner so in the end Mike 'slept' with the laptop.

* * *

"What else did you do today at day care?" Donna asked as she sat down on the couch with Mike in her lap. Mike was too busy looking around the room to listen to what his mummy was saying. Donna smiled.

"You want to see your presents baby" Mike nodded eagerly sliding off Donna's lap running over to the sofa of presents. "Mwine!" Mike squealed jumping up and down giggling. Donna grinned .

"Yeah you want to get stuck in" Mike grabbed the biggest present pulling it onto the floor crouching down.

"How old are you today Mike" Donna asked trying to get Mike to talk more and think to increase his cognitive development, "Mwee fwee" Mike said smiling widely through his pacifier , Donna nodded, " good boy Mike, Your real age is twenty five isn't it but you are three today aren't you clever boy" Mike nodded leaning over his present trying to open the paper.

* * *

"Harvey there you are, you are just in time to see Mike open his first present" Mike grinned seeing his daddy come in the room, wobbling as he tried to stand up he toddled over to Harvey thrusting the present into the man's arms, pulling on Harvey's hand making him get down on the floor.

"Du open" Mike commanded siting himself on Harvey's knee, Harvey smirked chuckling, "Come on lazy you can open a present" Mike smiled sheepishly ripping the paper off making Harvey wince when he bounced his boney butt against his knee.

"Dadee mwee gwot anmals" Mike said bouncing pointing to the box, Harvey took it off him when Mike got a bit too eager that he tried to rip the box open.

"You want to see what else you have, we don't want little bits out just now" Mike shook his head scowling gesturing to his new animal playmobile zoo toy "Me wan that open" Mike cried making whining noises to get Harvey to give into him.

"Mike" Harvey warned "What did we say you don't just whine at people you need to ask nicely" "Mwe want itttttttt" Mike whined kicking his feet against the floor, Harvey moved him off his knee and onto the floor going to get his pen knife to open the box.

* * *

Mummy mwe gwot animals" Mike said moving onto the next present, Donna quickly got down on the floor with the young man when Mike did what every other person did when trying to figure out what a gift was shaking it only Mike added banging it off the table to try to open it.

"Mike, honey don't do that"

"AHHHHHH!" Mike screamed jumping up when he unwrapped his dragon.

Mike and Harvey had been shopping when Mike was captivated by a dragon toy that they spent almost an hour playing with, the toy was not cheap at $800 but Mike loved it and for them that was all that mattered and Harvey and Donna had bought gifts that would spoil Mike rotten on his birthday feeling that Mike deserved the best of everything after having had such a hard life.

Mike spent the next hour and a half opening presents screaming when he unwrapped each one coming close to bursting Harvey's ear drums as the younger man had insisted that he sat on the older man's knee for the whole time.

"What time do your parents arrive" Harvey asked having been released from the grip that the younger man had on him as Mike was busy running about the condo playing with his new toys.

* * *

"There he is, happy birthday Mike" Donna's mum cooed, Mike smiled shyly hiding behind Harvey holding his dinosaur up to his chest. Harvey smiled at him "You going to say hello kiddo" he prompted.

"Hewo"

"Are you having a good birthday" Eliza cooed, Mike didn't reply he was not feeling too sure of his 'grandparents'

"Hey Eliza, bill" Harvey greeted beckoning Donna's parents into the condo, Mike was unsure of them as he had met them many times but usually within long periods of time, Mike started crying. Harvey smiled taking Mike by the hand keeping a hold of the younger man's hand as they entered the lounge.

* * *

"Where is our beautiful daughter then" Bill asked smiling as Donna entered the room,

"Mum dad, did you a good trip" "We did yes and we brought some great presents for the little one, although looking around I don' think there is anything else we could get that he hasn't got, Harvey and Donna both smiled.

Harvey became aware of the hard tugging on his shirt and that Mike was still whimpering, Harvey picked him up, "You remember my parents don't you Mike" Donna cooed, "Granny and Grandad remember we went to the zoo" Mike nodded sticking a thumb in his mouth.

Harvey and Donna could tell that Mike would be asleep soon, he had so much excitement in his day that he wasn't used to and it was clear what effect that had on him as Mike was struggling to stay awake.

* * *

"Would you like to see what Granny and Granddad's presents are" Harvey suggested as they all sat in the lounge with wine, Mike having banana milk in his sippy cup as a treat for his birthday.

Mike shook his head whining "Pwaci daddy" Mike cried crying out when Harvey tried to put him down, to go to the toilet. "ahahaaah-ahahahahahh" Mike wailed when Harvey handed him over to Donna, Mike got off the sofa following Harvey crying. Eliza and Bill winced hearing Mike scream.

"He's definitely Harvey centric Donna said with not an ounce of jealousy, she knew Mike loved her loads but that he was definitely a daddy's boy through and through.

"Mike would you like to open this present darling" Eliza asked knowing that Mike would love that present as he loved his stuffed toys, he was stuffed animal mad. Harvey had felt as though stuffed toys were not very manly so had tried to persuade Mike to just play with cars and blocks feeling that they were not as 'sissy' but seeing Mike play he realised that Mike should be able to play with whatever he wanted to and stopped trying to persuade the younger man to do what he wanted as Mike just ignored him anyway.

* * *

"Shall we see what you've got honey" Donna asked siting on the sofa with the crying young man, "Shush shush, you're okay baby, aren't you, daddy's coming back" Mike leaned back against Donna opening his present smiling around his pacifier when he pulled the two new toys out "Oooh what's this" "is monkey and deep" "Yeah they're lovely aren't they, can we say thank you" "Tanku" Mike said.

"Daddy wook wa me gwot" Mike said standing up on the sofa reaching his hands up to Harvey, Harvey smiled picking Mike up.

"What did you get?" "deep and mwonkey" Mike said putting his pacifier in his mouth "Donna I'm going to get Mike ready for bed okay, he's going to crash pretty soon" Donna nodded.

"Come on buddy let's go get you in your jammys huh" Harvey spoke softly to Mike hoping to lull the younger man to sleep.

* * *

"You going to go in and say night" Mike nodded toddling into the lounge, everyone couldn't help but coo and aww when they saw Mike walk in dressed in a giraffe onesie it was too cute for words especially when his hood had little ears.

Mike climbed onto Donna's lap to his good night cuddle.

"good night my baby, did you have a good birthday baby I love you" Mike giggled when Donna blew kisses on his belly. Mike blew a kiss cuddling Donna,

"You say night night to granny and granddad" Harvey asked not going to force Mike knowing that he was still feeling unsure. Mike shook his head and waved instead of kissing them.

"Good night Mike, we'll see you tomorrow okay" Mike nodded reaching up to Harvey to be picked up. "Come on then kiddo let's get your bottle" Harvey said picking up the bottle as he carried Mike out the room.

* * *

"You're ready for bed Mr aren't you" Mike blinked his eyes clinging to Harvey's shirt as he sucked form his bottle.

"You're a sleepy boy aren't you buddy" Harvey lay back against the bed enjoying listening to the gentle and quiet sucking that could be heart coming from the younger man.

"Oh hello Rocky, you coming for a cuddle as well" Harvey commented as the puppy jumped up trying to get a look at the younger man.

Harvey fell asleep like that rubbing his 'baby's' back as the younger man slept soundly, both of them snoring slightly daddy and son.


	12. New parenting roles

**fixed-tilt-positioning-wheelchairs-cruiser-family-convaid-cruiser-wheelchairs-c-21_22_ **

**Mike's stroller**

**Let me know what you guys think**

**Review**

"Harvey, you should go home, the nurse said you haven't slept in two days" Harvey smiled taking the offered coffee savouring the taste; he hadn't had a drink or meal in over 12 hours and was seriously starting to feel ill.

"You look like hell" Donna commented sitting down to next to her boss as they sat by Mike's bed.

"How can I go, he still hasn't woken up" Harvey replied standing up to read the poster on the wall for the 100th time.

"Harvey, Mike is in safe hands, he is in the best place he can be and the hospital will let you know as soon as there is any developments you should go home and sleep at least just rest" Harvey was about to argue when the doctor entered the room, smiling a half smile at them knowing it would be inappropriate to smile giving the situation he was about to bestow on Harvey and Donna.

* * *

"Apologies for keeping you waiting we are going to try and wake Mike up now and see how he responds to being off the ventilator" Harvey clenched his fists his puppy might not even wake up after the trauma that he had been through.

Is he going to be alright" Donna asked fearful of the answer, deep down Harvey and Donna were both prepared for the worst, they had been warned that Mike might not pull through.

"Survival is likely given the circumstances however he has sustained significant head injuries to the brain, which I am sorry to tell you has reduced him to an infantile state" the doctor allowed a couple of minutes of the news to sink in before trying to explain further, "I really am sorry but Mike is now no longer capable of doing anything for himself which of course includes talking, walking and he is incontinent just now"

Harvey wanted to cry at hearing this about his pup the news was too hard to process, "I understand that you are a lawyer", the doctor said to Harvey who nodded not seeing how this was relevant "Then you will know that Michael will not be allowed to live by himself, he will be incapable he will need full time carers or he will have to live in live in accoma-

"I will be his guardian" Harvey said , the doctor looked at him sceptically "With all due respect your working hours will not be suitable for a baby, which is essentially what Michael will be" Harvey glared at the man and gritted his teeth, Donna quickly put her hand on Harvey's in a calming gesture "We will work something out" Donna said firmly to the doctor who nodded "I will allow you to be with Michael now, I know that you have a very important decision to make anything you need just call and a nurse will be in"

* * *

Donna was ready for Harvey's anger to erupt as soon as the doctor left the room.

"Who the hell is he to say I can't take care of Mike, he doesn't even know the kids fucking name" Harvey raged "Harvey calm down, he is right though how can you look after a baby, Mike will need his diapers changed and to be fed and to be lo" Donna tried to explain she didn't think that Harvey realised the seriousness of the situation they now found themselves in.

"I know Donna, don't you think I don't know that, that fucking Kyle I will kill the bastard"

"Harvey," Donna said trying to brace her-self to break the news to Harvey, Kyle was the drunk driver driving the car that had crashed severally injuring Mike after the younger man's fight with his boss.

"Kyle died this morning, I wanted to tell you but-"

"You were scared how I would react" Harvey finished. Donna and Harvey sat in silence waiting for Mike to wake.

* * *

Three hours later and Harvey and Donna were clutching each other tight when the doctors brought Mike around, they waited another two hours and had nearly lost hope when the younger man's eyes opened. Harvey and Donna couldn't put into words how happy they were, no words came even close to describe the emotions they were feeling.

Mike's eyes widened when he woke up, Donna quickly walked over to the bed "Hey honey" Mike looked up at her starting to cry not recognising the people in the room. Harvey quickly pressed the alarm set on the side of the bed to call the nurse to come.

* * *

"Hello Michael honey" Mike looked at the nurse smiling slightly the young nurse carefully pulled the covers back and lifted Mike onto her knee mindful of the tubes in the young man's arm, carefully removing them.

* * *

Four months later after the doctors had been constantly monitoring Mike and were sure that the young man was making gradual progress and wouldn't need as much hospital care they were satisfied that he could go home with Harvey who was now established as being Mike's legal guardian after months of paper work which Jessicaa and Louis had been greatly involved in.

Harvey had practically lived at the hospital in order to assist in Mike's recovery helping out as much as he could including taking over diaper changes feeding Mike his bottle or just holding the younger man when he cried, he would leave work early and head straight to the hospital to be with his 'son'

* * *

Another week past and six months after the accident Mike was finally living with Harvey and Donna when the pair realised that they both needed each other as they cared for Mike, their feelings for each other had increased greatly since Mike's accident.

"Will you be okay with him while I go shopping" Donna asked Harvey as she prepared a bottle putting it in the fridge looking down at Mike who was just waking up.

Harvey carefully unfastened the clips and gently lifted Mike out the stroller and into his arms rocking him and rubbing his back as the younger man cried having woken up from a long sleep. Harvey nodded "Yeah how hard can it be, I'm Harvey Specter" Harvey said cockily although inside he was really worried about Mike being dependent on him.

"Harvey Mike is a baby, you need to look after him" Donna said giving Harvey her best stern look.

Mike had just been released from the hospital a week ago and Harvey and Donna were still trying to get to grips with their new roles as parents, there was so much that they had to learn to do, Mike was completely dependent on them. He just seemed so fragile and so vulnerable and he hadn't stopped crying since they arrived at the condo.

* * *

"Come on buddy shush shush don't cry kiddo, you want to watch some captain kirk" Harvey said patting Mike's back bouncing the younger man, Donna raised her eyebrow smiling, Harvey had taken to siting watching Star trek with Mike in order to calm the younger man down, Harvey believed his method worked and Donna found this hilarious but was also surprised when Mike did stop crying when it was on, it was like he was engrossed.

"Okay Harvey you do that, remember he'll need a bottle soon don't forget, the hospital schedule is on the fridge, I will try and be quick" Harvey nodded rolling his eyes, Donna had taken on the role of the worrier with ease.

"Oh Harvey don't bounce him so much, that's a bit too rough you know what will happen" Harvey rolled his eyes "He's fine, aren't you, your fin-" Harvey groaned when Mike threw up down his back. "I tried to warn you" Donna said not quite able to hold the smile in as Harvey scrubbed at his top.

"Okay I shall go" Donna said seeing Harvey's glare.

* * *

Harvey looked at his watch as he walked over to the fridge "Right then it says here you need a bottle at eleven o clock, that's ten minutes from now, what can we do with you buddy, there's not much that you can do now is there, I'm going to need to put you down while I check on your bottle" Harvey spoke to Mike as he gently laid him down on the blanket set up on the floor with pillows to support Mike, the idea was that Mike would be able to stretch his arms and legs.

* * *

Harvey just expected Mike to lay there doing nothing and was surprised when Mike wriggled on the mat trying to focus his eyes on him ; the older man couldn't help but smile when he saw Mike trying to look at him blinking his eyes.

"Good boy Mike can you see Harvey" Mike made happy gurgling noises wiggling his toes when he heard the familiar voice.

Harvey walked over to Mike crouching down in front of him taking the younger man's hands into his own not expecting much just to comfort Mike, he was surprised when Mike gripped his finger around his own pinkey looking up him staring into his eyes Harvey couldn't help but feel proud of little Mike.

"You going to give Harvey a little smile" Harvey smiled at Mike trying to get the younger man to copy him, Mike stared at him kicking his legs "Come on where's Harvey's smile when Donna gets back I can tell her you smiled at me come on pup" Harvey cooed, he didn't care that he was acting soft, Mike was too cute and he needed the cuteness in his life.

Harvey chuckled when Mike sneezed; he couldn't not laugh it was comedy gold when Mike looked really confused scrunching his nose up at hearing the noise and wondering what it was, his eyes scanning the room intently to discover what had just happened.

"Did you get a fright kiddo, shall we have some milk," Harvey said carefully putting his arms on Mike's sides to lift him up trying to support his head. The hospital had explained that Mike did not have the gross motor skills in order to be able to support his head, which could result in injury if they held him in the improper way.

* * *

"We'll have a bottle and then I need to give you a massage, lucky Mike getting waited on hand and foot" Mike started grizzling when Harvey tried to position Mike so he could feed him the bottle. "I know buddy I need to see how this is going to work out" Harvey explained fastening the bib onto Mike trying to manoeuvre himself without upsetting Mike.

"Right kiddo, let's get some food in you, this looks awful stuff" Harvey commented tilting the bottle gagging with the smell, he couldn't stand the smell of hot milk it really turned his stomach.

Mike didn't seem to be a fan ether as he flinched pushing the bottle away moving his head, "Mike buddy come on you need to take this" "ahhhhhhhh" Mike cried turning his head away when Harvey tried to place the bottle in his mouth trying to push it away with his hands finding that he wasn't strong enough. Harvey sighed, "Come on buddy please you need to have something for me" Mike pushed against Harvey starting to cry, Harvey rolled his eyes siting Mike up onto his knee rubbing the younger man's back.

Mike coughed looking around the condo, "That's a bad cough Mike, and I can't give you your medicine until you have your bottle" Harvey gently placed Mike back down offering the bottle again, Mike began to squirm before his instincts took over and he began to suck at the bottle clutching loosely at Harvey's shirt.

* * *

After Harvey had managed to give Mike his bottle he attempted to put him down for a nap, but Mike was less than willing, he was clingy and very emotional.

"AHAHAHA-AHAHAHAHHA" Harvey sighed, Mike wasn't happy about being placed in his stroller "I'm sorry buddy but I've got to clean" Harvey said lifting Mike in lying him back. Mike looked up at him sobbing flailing his arms. , "No Mike time to go for a nap" Harvey said fastening the clips in between Mike's legs.

Harvey adjusted the stroller back pulling it over to block out the light, Mike started to cry trying to sit up but found he wasn't strong enough to do so which made the younger man cry harder.

"aaahahaah-ahhhhhhhhh" "Come on buddy shush shush" Harvey said putting Mike's pacifier in his mouth gently rocking the stroller back and forth, he was shocked at how much weight Mike had lost after his accident he now weighed roughly the same as a fourteen year old boy.

"Ahhhh-ahhhhh-ahhhh" "Shush shush, go to sleep" Harvey said softly stroking Mike's hair, the younger man let his head drop to the side sucking on his pacifier. Harvey screwed his face up in distaste when he got a whiff of a used diaper when the younger man moved about in his stroller.

* * *

"Guess I've just got to suck this up kiddo, this must suck for you" Mike turned around at the sound of Harvey's voice, looking up at him with his big round innocent eyes sucking on his pacifier rubbing his face on his giraffe. "Come on then buddy need to change your diaper, I know I know" Harvey cooed when Mike started crying not happy at being moved again.

"Mike please stop crying you're giving me a headache" Harvey grumbled placing Mike on the changing mat intending on leaving him there while he fetched a diaper from the bathroom, he got as far as the door before Mike erupted into screams kicking his legs and boy could the kid scream, he had to as it was his only way to communicate his needs and feelings.

"Goddd I am not cut out for this, come on then kiddo" Mike looked grumpy as Harvey lifted him into is arms laying his head on the older mans shoulder. "Well I am sorry that you are unhappy but I am new to this so you'll just have to get used to it" Harvey said trying to unfasten the onesie that Mike was wearing losing the battle with the poppers.

* * *

"Right, where the hell is Donna, it's been an hour and you're still not asleep" Harvey groaned outwardly when he stepped on a toy causing Mike to start crying.

He had just changed Mike's diaper and because the young man was constantly being pumped wit drugs his were not a pleasant experience. After completing the dreaded diaper changing, things had been looking up for Harvey when Mike fell asleep on his changing table.

But then just as the older man thought he was handling things well fate just had to ruin it through the sound of the obnoxious squeaky bear just had to be in the way of Harvey's foot taking him back to square one.

"Come on Mike stop, I will give you to Louis" Harvey said raising an eyebrow when Mike coughed his milk up, "great, thanks Mike note to self-feed Mike naked" Harvey grumbled trying to wipe his shirt with a baby wipe it was the fourth time that day that his clothes had been ruined by spit-up.

Harvey wanted to lie down on his luxurious matress and just collapse for hours he had never felt so tired, at least when Mike had been in the hospital Harvey was only doing some of the caring for Mike, he had help when he needed it but now he had been intrusted with another man's life.

Now he had no help and instead of doing his work he was bouncing a 'baby' on his knee rubbing said baby's back trying to burp him while he watched some ridiculous kids show meant to put children to sleep. Harvey had tried everything from bouncing Mike on his hip out on the balcony, to carying him around the room dancing to some blues music and had finally resorted to some cheesy kids programe after alll other methods proves ineffective.

* * *

It seemed to have worked as Mike was siting on Harvey's knee making happy gurgling noises "Do you like this, how on earth can people watch this shit, at least you're quiet, right Mike I have work to do so you need to go to sleep" Harvey smirked when Mike produced a loud burp after his rubbing of the younger mans back to try to get the milk to go down.

Mike tried to curl into the older mans chest to get himself comfortable.

* * *

"Sorry kiddo, I've got work to do" Harvey said regretfully as he pulled the stroller over with his foot lifting the younger man into it pushing him to sit in front of the TV. Harvey gave Mike his pacifier and a rattle to keep him occupied while he tried to make use of his time and get some work done.

Mike shook the rattle his eyes widening as he watched the balls go round. "Ahhh-ahhhh!" Mike cried happily moving his feet, Harvey turned his music on and was surprised when Mike started babbling away looking over to where the record player was.

"You appreciating the spinners junior" Harvey asked smiling when he saw Mike moving about in his stroller smiling away clapping his hands.

* * *

"How did you get on today" Donna asked dropping the bags on the kitchen island "Harvey, wake up" Donna smirked seeing Harvey crashed out on the sofa, files in hand. "Harvey, you can't just fall asleep what about Mike"

"Shit" Harvey said, Donna shook her head smiling "relax Harvey he's sleeping" she said, bending down to look at Mike sleeping, smiling fondly.

"Still?" Harvey asked amazed "It's only been three hours since I left" "I am so tired" Harvey said standing up yawning fixing his shirt. "You're such a baby you've only had him for three hours and you're complaining about being tired"

"Harvey get me the baby wipes, Mike's been sick" Donna called gently unfastening the clips smiling at Mike as the younger man opened his eyes to look at her

"Again" Harvey asked frowning as he fetched the baby wipes from the bathroom, "Get used to it babies do that, trust me I know from my nieces" Donna carefully unfastened Mike's baby grow pulling his legs out, Mike started crying when he was stripped down to just his diaper feeling cold.

* * *

"Come ere kiddo" Harvey said rubbing Mike's back smiling when Mike stopped crying as soon as his daddy picked him up, He was getting good at this parenting stuff.

"Shall we get you some more clothes buddy"

* * *

"I think Donna likes buying your clothes" Harvey said amused as he held Mike on his hip looking through the wardrobe of clothes, Donna had gone all out in buying things for Mike, they now had enough clothes to clothe an army.

"Monkey onesie that's cute, you want to wear this" Mike looked up at Harvey dribbling down the onesie he was currently wearing. Harvey gently laid Mike down on the changing mat giggling when the older man tickled his chin, unfastening Mike's diaper.

* * *

"Harvey I think Mike's allergic to his milk, that could be why he can't keep it down" Mike looked up smiling at the familiar voice as Harvey kept one hand rested on Mike's back as he washed the younger man.

Mike kicked his boat splashing starting to giggle. "What you got, have you got a boat kiddo" Mike looked up at Harvey with a blank stare.

"Can you say boat, bo boat" "Ahhh!" Mike cried splashing roughly putting the bubbles in his mouth shaking his head screwing up his face from the taste "Mike baby don't eat the bubbles honey" Donna said, Mike put some more in his mouth trying to squirm away from Harvey when the older man tried to prevent him from scooping more into his mouth. "Ahhhhhhh-ahahahahahhahah!" Mike screamed kicking his feet.

* * *

"Okay then grumpy let's get you changed and fed" Harvey said lifting Mike out the bath wrapping him up in a towel.

"What do you think we should give him for lunch" Donna asked Harvey as the older man was dressing Mike, the younger man wasn't making it easy thought when he kept flailing and crying trying to sit up.

"We can give him some soup, anything really as long as it's pureed" Harvey replied standing up leaving Mike lying on the changing mat while he checked the hospital guidelines, "we've got vegetable soup that I can blend and a bottle of milk" Donna nodded smiling sadly as Mike continued to cry moving about on the changing mat trying to go somewhere kicking his legs out looking around the room. "Did you give him his massage" Donna asked gently picking Mike up, "Not yet there aren't enough hours in the day" Harvey replied heating the soup up for Mike.

* * *

"Come on honey you want mummy to give you your massage" Mike indistinctively wrapped his arms around Donna's neck as he was picked up wailing when he was placed back on the floor on a blanket.

Donna lifted Mike's polo-shirt up squirting some baby oil onto her hands using them to massage his torso, Mike giggled reaching out to clutch onto Donna's hair, liking the comfort of having it near him.

"The nurses were right, he loves this" Donna said smiling down at Mike tickling his chin, Mike let out a burp when Donna rubbed his stomach making both Harvey and Donna laugh "Aw he is so adorable Harvey" Harvey smiled "When I burp it's disgusting when he burps it's cute, explain the logic" Donna laughed, "Ahhh-ahhhh" Mike cried happily making funny noises in content as Donna unfastened his onesie rubbing his lower belly.

"He is too small Harvey, there is nothing to him his diaper is hanging on him, are they the new diapers you got" "Yeah for teenagers" Harvey replied, putting the soup in one of Mike's new baby bottles. "I thought getting toddlers diapers would be a bit too far, although I am sure they would fit him" Donna raised her eyebrow towards the young man lying on the floor, "Teenagers? That's unbelievable, I mean we knew the kid didn't eat very much but that's shocking"

"Harvey look, he's smiling at me" Donna squealed excitedly planting a kiss on Mike's stomach.

"Yeah I got a smile earlier" Harvey said proudly.

* * *

After feeding Mike his lunch which was no easy task (when the younger man seemed to have lost the ability to keep anything down and kept showering Harvey and Donna in new substances) and the playing with him all three of them were exhausted and after putting Mike to bed, Harvey and Donna were crashed out on their bed their idea of having some 'catching up time' was soon forgotten.

**mmm I don't know what to think of this chapter, let me know what you think**

**any advice and comments **

**thanks **


End file.
